


Остров Крови (The Island of Blood)

by Lady_Snark



Series: The Island of Blood [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Magic, Dubious Consent, Elements of Dendrophilia, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, POV Ramsay Bolton, POV Theon, Post-Canon, Ramsay is his own warning, Romance, Rough Sex, Thramsay - Freeform, Wilderness Survival
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Snark/pseuds/Lady_Snark
Summary: In response to the sacrifice made by Ramsay in the previous fic, the old gods remove Theon from the execution in Stannis' camp and place him and Ramsay on an empty island in a sea of boiling blood. They have no way to leave, no knives, almost nothing to eat, but much to say and do with one another...Теон и Рамзай встречаются после разлуки и пытаются разобраться в своих непростых отношениях. Кроме внутренних проблем перед ними встают и внешние: выживание в неблагоприятных условиях среды. В этих разборках автор почерпнет сокровища морали, зло будет посрамлено, а добро восторжествует. Или нет.





	1. Часть 1. Глава 1. Старые боги выполняют обещание

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение "[Привета из Винтерфелла](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238778)". Для тех, кто не планирует читать, краткая вводная _(пометьте текст ниже, чтоб увидеть):_ Рамзай Болтон казнит Рябину (одну из копьеносиц, устроивших побег Теона и Джейн) - отрубает ей голову под чардревом. Старые боги за жертву предлагают исполнить желание. Рамзай хочет, чтобы ему вернули пропажи; с женой у него не вышло по техническим причинам, заказал Теона. Через три дня Рамзай приходит в богорощу, залезает на чардрево в поисках награды, падает и теряет сознание. Тем временем с Теоном происходят события, описанные в спойлерной [главе](https://7kingdoms.ru/2011/twow-spoiler-theon/) к "Ветрам зимы". Вкратце: их с Джейни привезли к Станнису, тот отправил ее к "брату" на Стену, а Теона подвесил на цепи, собираясь наутро казнить в богороще. Богороща находится на острове в озере рядом с лагерем Станниса.
> 
>  **Beta:** [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka)  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17, 18+  
>  **Жанр:** кому романтика, а кому и ангст  
>  **Предупреждения:** Внешность персонажей книжная. Пыток нет, но будет больно. Трамси, нецензурная лексика, нехороший юмор, секс с сомнительным согласием, элементы дендрофилии, голод, холод, кровь, и немножко радости.  
>  **Отмазки:** Отличия от опубликованного перевода: Ramsay - Рамзай (а не Рамси), Roose - Руз (а не Русе), Rowan - Рябина (а не Ровена). Автор сознательно отходит от некоторых правил пунктуации, там где ему это нравится. Также он считает, что в любом времени герои говорят современно (для них) и, переводя их речь с вестеросского на русский, он употребляет современные ему обороты речи. Примите это как условность, вместе с почтительнейшими извинениями.  
>  **Благодарность за консультации:** [Shiuvan](http://7kingdoms.ru/talk/members/2057/), [.Хельг.](http://thenorthremembers.diary.ru/), [Elnarmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elnarmo), сообщество "[Зверь-обоснуй](http://obosnuy.diary.ru/)".  
>  _ **Посвящается[Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka)** \- другу, собеседнице и помощнице, без которой цикл никогда не был бы написан._
> 
>  **Иллюстрации прекрасных художников,** за которые им огромное спасибо!
> 
> __ __   
> **1.** [full view](http://snarkk.narod.ru/grrm/ok/art/Weirwood_Ostrovkrovi_by_Janos.jpg) © [Janos](https://7kingdoms.ru/talk/threads/3239), **2.** [full view](http://snarkk.narod.ru/grrm/ok/art/Krovopoenie_Ostrovkrovi_by_rotspecht.jpg) © [rotspecht (raccoon)](https://7kingdoms.ru/talk/threads/4429/), **3.** [full view](http://snarkk.narod.ru/grrm/ok/art/Ramsay_spasaet_Theona_Ostrovkrovi_by_rotspecht.jpg) © [rotspecht (raccoon)](https://7kingdoms.ru/talk/threads/4429/)
> 
> _   
> **4.** [full view](http://snarkk.narod.ru/grrm/ok/art/Thramsay_u_morya_Ostrovkrovi_by_Janos.jpg) © [Janos](https://7kingdoms.ru/talk/threads/3239) __ **5.** [full view](http://snarkk.narod.ru/grrm/ok/art/Tvar_Ostrovkrovi_by_Janos.jpg) © [Janos](https://7kingdoms.ru/talk/threads/3239)  
>   
> Карта: [в примечании](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275693/chapters/30379926#chapter_2_endnotes) после главы 2.

# ОСТРОВ КРОВИ

## Часть 1. Розовый рассвет

  
| _Если есть у тебя раб, то да будет он как ты,  
ибо ты приобрел его кровью;  
(Книга премудрости Иисуса сына Сирахова, 33:31)_  
---|---  
| 

* * *  
  
| _Им просто нужен был перерыв  
в отношениях, а то доигрались бы.  
([c](http://arakita.deviantart.com/art/Lets-move-to-your-right-hand-Reek-333978645)) [arakita](http://7kingdoms.ru/talk/members/5028/)_  
---|---  
  
  


### Глава 1. Старые боги выполняют обещание

| _в моей вселенной есть массивный  
астрономический объект  
он поглощает что угодно  
и вырабатывает страх  
([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/30521))_  
---|---  
  
Рамзай открыл глаза - и увидел, что всё вокруг изменилось. Он лежал на боку, под щекой был толстый белый корень, частые высокие деревья обступали озеро. Но озеро было совсем другое, длинное, и в лесу почти не было снега - только небольшие горки у стволов, под которыми кое-где скопились лужи; струйки бежали в водоем по красной и бурой листве. _Весна, что ли?_ Было не так холодно, как раньше, хотя на весну всё же не тянуло. Что-то вроде оттепели. Между стволами сквозили багровые просветы, как на закате. Рамзай шевельнулся и внезапно ощутил сквозь перчатку, что в его руке что-то есть... чьи-то пальцы. Они дернулись, Рамзай стиснул кулак и повернулся. _Агаааааа!!!_ Его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке. _Молодцы, боги!_

Вонючка, на котором из одежды были почему-то только штаны да сапоги, скорчился под деревом и изо всех своих жалких силенок дергал руку к себе. Глаза его были так широко раскрыты, что в полумраке казались белыми. Внезапно они закатились и рука обмякла. _Ха. Трус несчастный._

Рамзай встал, и от всей души пнул животное в морду. Не совсем точно пришлось, по скуле только проехался - но и к лучшему, ломать челюсть вот так сразу вовсе не обязательно. И вообще, такое лакомство не стоит жрать в один глоток.

Вонючка откатился и лежал не шевелясь, меж веками просвечивали белки.

Рамзаю стало спокойно, впервые за все эти идиотские дни. _Моё со мной, и теперь всё будет хорошо._ Даже обида на подлое предательство куда-то подевалась, как будто из нутра исчез беспокойный железный ёж. Который там, оказывается, все это время был. Больше некуда спешить, незачем впустую нервы тратить, "делать лишние ходы в проигранных партиях." До чего ж приятно, когда тебе прямо в руки дают то, что задолжали!

При мысли о взыскании долгов Рамзай улыбнулся. Он положил руку на пояс... 

И не нашел ножа. Не было ни кинжала, ни тесака - что и вовсе странно! Он отлично помнил, как тяжелый меч мешал ему балансировать, пока он карабкался по сучьям. Теперь только пустые ножны болтались на оружейной перевязи. Видимо, при падении оружие выпало. _Все три?_ Но где они тогда - Рамзай огляделся, поворошил сапогом палую листву. Мокрые красновато-коричневые листья, белые корни. Вонючка. И всё. Он перекатил Вонючку ногой - под ним ничего не обнаружилось. _Наши клинки остры, но их нет._

Рамзай с подозрением посмотрел в лицо дереву. Лицо тоже было другое, молодое, грустное. И ствол далеко не такой огромный, как... как в Винтерфелле... По коже пробежали мурашки. Это не Винтерфелл. Старые боги сделали что-то непонятное. 

Боги. 

_Это лицо бога._

\- Спасибо.

Рамзай коротко поклонился. Дерево молчало.

И вокруг всё тоже молчало, но не мертвой тишиной, как когда он беседовал с богами в прошлый раз. Слышно было журчание воды, шелест веток, далекое карканье. Надо было разведать, где они оказались, и как отсюда выбраться обратно. _Или сперва заняться моим вероломным дружком?_ Здесь так тихо и безлюдно, ни одна сволочь на крики не припрется. Соблазн был велик, но долг превозмог: делу время, потехе час. Тем более, без ножа это совсем не то. _Пожалуй, лучше этого поганца сэкономить до тех пор, пока не найдется ножика._

Рамзай закинул руки за ноющий затылок и потянулся, расправляя мышцы. Впереди ждала радость, а все невзгоды можно преодолеть. _И жену вернем. Всё будет как надо._

Однако идти на разведку, оставив имущество без присмотра, не годилось. _Надо бы привязать его где-нибудь. Он слабак-слабак, но шустрый. Как горький опыт показал._ Рамзай присел на корточки рядом с Вонючкой. Слегка похлопал его по щеке, там была влажная ссадина и вокруг уже наливался синяк. Вонючка вздрогнул, напрягся, но глаз не открыл. _Прячется._

\- С добрым утром, мой милый. Как поживаешь? Как здоровье? Не устали ножки бегать?  
...Ну давай, давай, просыпайся, а то всё самое интересное проспишь.

Только крепче зажмурился и начал дрожать. _Кажется, надеется, что я сейчас исчезну! Да это просто праздник какой-то._

Рамзай стиснул ему нос двумя пальцами. Тот закашлялся, распахнул свои глазищи. Круглые опять от ужаса. _Ну а чего ты ожидал, родной мой? Вот он я, твой лучший друг, учитель и хозяин._

\- А поздороваться?

Тот попытался что-то изобразить губами, но они не слушались. _Весь вспотел, ласточка моя вонючая._

\- Ну? Давай, прокашливайся поскорее, у меня к тебе накопились вопросы. Надо же, совсем ты одичал без меня, дар речи потерял. Ничего, мы щас это вылечим.

Рамзай взял его за волосы и слегка приподнял. Вонючка опять весь свернулся, вжался в ямку между корнями.

\- Зд.. зд..

Пришлось дать ему пару пощечин, чтоб звуки поживей выходили. Но аккуратно, аккуратно. _Все эти косточки, глазки и прочее хозяйство нам еще очень и очень пригодятся._ Губы, конечно, треснули, но это ему даже идет.

\- Здд.. расьте... млорд...  
\- Умница, родил наконец. Вставай теперь.

Пришлось чутка помочь, за волосы. Всполз по стволу. _Прямо прилип к коре кожей, не очень мне это соседство нравится._

\- Пойдем. 

Дернул вперед, Вонючка чуть не упал на колени, Рамзай для удобства обнял его за талию. _Теплый какой. Давно я его голым не видел, вообще-то ничего интересного, одни кости. Но разве это важно? Ведь главное - душа._ Рамзай прижал его покрепче. _Подлая беглая вонючая душонка. Но больше ты уже никуда не денешься!_ Он даже облизнулся. Повел Вонючку поглубже в чащу, за чардрево - пришлось почти нести, тот еле ноги переставлял.

\- Какой-то ты вялый, Вонюченька. А убегал, говорят, так бодро. И еще жену мою на себе волок. Как она поживает, кстати?  
\- Я не убегал.  
\- Да ну! Правда? Погоди-погоди, я чувствую, это должна быть очень увлекательная история. Захватывающая. Да? Сейчас найдем уютное местечко. А ты пока продумай все детали.  
\- Я... правда...  
\- Правда-правда, не комкай рассказ на ходу. Можешь пока выбрать пару пальцев. Которые я тебе оставлю. Это будет мой тебе подарок, в честь нашей долгожданной встречи!

_Б ля, это я поспешил. Опять он обмяк._

Рамзай решил, что они отошли достаточно, и стал осматриваться в поисках подходящего дерева. Протащил Вонючку еще немного вперед, и тут заросли неожиданно кончились, и они оказались на опушке. Рамзай застыл. Руки разжались, Вонючка сполз на землю.

_Пришли._

Перед ним был широкий откос, покрытый сухой травой, потом каменистый берег, а дальше... что-то багровое, бурлящее, и над ним стена мутно-красного пара, уходящая ввысь. И неба никакого не было, только красно-розовый туман, смыкающийся высоко над головой. Несло густым, сырым, знакомым запахом. Кровь. От нее веяло теплом даже на таком расстоянии. 

Рамзай пошел было к берегу, потом вернулся, подтащил Вонючку к ближайшей ольхе, с руку толщиной. Усадил кое-как, выдернул шнур у него из пояса и связал запястья за стволом. Тот опять прятался, делал вид, что его тут нет - хотя ноздри раздувались. _Тоже чует кровь - значит, не мерещится._


	2. Глава 2. Рамзай предъявляет претензии старым богам

### Глава 2. Рамзай предъявляет претензии старым богам

| _а в дубе том дупло большое  
а рядом с дубом сук лежит  
ты тем суком в дупло потыкай  
и явятся богатыри  
([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/26363))_  
---|---  
  
Рамзай подошел к берегу. Кровь кипела, на ней лопались пузыри, по краю шевелилась бурая пена. Запах был такой, что блевать тянуло. Он присел, потрогал перчаткой клочок засохшей пены на камнях. Понюхал палец, лизнул. Фу, гадость... язык сразу защипало, он сплюнул, еле проплевался. _Дурная какая-то кровь._ И горячая, камни по берегу были ощутимо теплые. _Умер я, что ли?_ Для сна всё это было слишком реально. 

Он пошел вдоль берега. Путешествие было монотонным: слева всё время море крови, справа унылый каменистый пляж, полоса сухой травы, кусты, лес. Наконец Рамзай увидел знакомую фигуру: Вонючка прилег у своей ольхи - кривовато, конечно, насколько связанные руки позволяли. Лежал без движения, однако вокруг было полно взрытой земли. _Опять выцарапаться пытается. Не набегался еще! Подарок, мля._

Но это подождет. Сперва надо было разобраться с богами. Похоже, подарок-то с гнильцой! 

Рамзай порыскал еще по острову быстрым шагом. Кусок суши меньше мили в длину, и на нем ничего особенного, кроме леса, скал кое-где, и озера с сердце-деревом. Рамзай остановился перед ним; оно ничуть не изменилось. 

\- Где я нахожусь?

_Молчат._

\- Как отсюда выбраться? 

\- Как выйти? 

\- Где выход?

_Сучьи потроха! Что ж им надо-то?_

Время шло, никакие вопросы не работали. Внезапно Рамзаю пришла в голову идея. Он задрал рукав, укусил себя повыше запястья и прижал ранку к стволу.

\- Как мне выбраться с острова?

Деревянные губы дрогнули, тихий бесстрастный голос произнес:

\- Никак.

_Б лять!!!_

\- Как же так? Я дал вам жертву! 

\- Что за свинство, в конце концов!! 

\- Боги, эй!

_Опять молчат, суки гребаные!_

Рамзай прогулялся туда-сюда по бережку, весь кипя и пенясь, как то eбанутое море. Богам хамить не следует, тем более таким... шутникам... 

Он расковырял опять ранку, прижал покрепче.

\- Я дал вам жертву. Что теперь?  
\- Награда.  
\- Теон?  
\- Да.  
\- А я? Мне-то как домой вернуться?  
\- Никак.

_Мать собачья, это тупик. Похоже, без жертвы с ними вообще разговаривать смысла нет._

Рамзай почувствовал тошноту. Все сказки, в которых герою давали награды за жертву, были какими-то страшными... и если вспомнить как следует, ничем хорошим для героя это не кончалось. Впрочем, маманя и знала только страшные сказки. Маленький Рамзи их очень любил.

_Ну не дураком ли я буду, если... но проверить надо. И вообще, пусть дураком, но пора отсюда выбираться._

\- Если я вам Теона пожертвую, вы меня отпустите?  
\- Нет.  
\- Как так? Он мой, вы мне сами его вернули. Значит, я могу его пожертвовать богам?  
\- Да.  
\- Ну, и я тогда освобожусь?  
\- Нет.

_Опять тупик._

Тут его как ударила одна простая мысль. _Я заказал Теона, и вот он. А что, если кто-то заказал меня? Простенько так, чтоб я пропал куда-то наxер?_

Рамзай еще раз куснул себя, посильнее, так что кровь закапала - и поскорей притер ее к стволу. Прежнее пятно уже впиталось. _Боги сосут._

\- Меня заказали?  
\- Да.  
\- Кто?  
\- Я.  
\- Кто?!!!

_Б ля, да как же сложно с ними! Опять молчат, а кровь-то пьют! Вот почему в старобожии жрецов нету._

\- Как зовут того, кто меня заказал?  
\- Бран.

_Охренеть... тот безногий волчонок?_

\- Какой еще Бран, - глупо спросил он.  
\- Старк.

_Ну еще бы! Вот и делай после этого добрые дела! Я же сам своими руками от этих засранцев погоню отвел - и вот благодарность?_

\- И что теперь делать?

_МОЛЧАТ. Гады деревянные._

Рамзай пнул ствол. Взвыл и схватился за сапог - хорошо хоть палец не сломал. Еще похромал немного туда-сюда, чтоб успокоиться. И снова прижал руку к стволу, благо с нее еще сочилось.

\- Что мне делать? Вы же боги, дайте совет? Пожалуйста.

_Молчат..._

Рамзай охрип уже, и вопросы больше не придумывались. Он просто стоял, привалившись к стволу всем телом, и ждал.

Вдруг ему послышался тонкий голосок, прямо у него в голове. Рамзай его сразу узнал, ни с чем не спутаешь: мальчишка-паралитик.

_"Я больше не хочу с тобой разговаривать. Ты мне... не нравишься. Делай что хочешь, живи как хочешь. А надоест - пойди, в крови утопись. Тебе там самое место. Прощай."_

Рамзай еще долго сидел у ствола, тупо глядя в озеро. Потом уснул. Ему не снилось ничего.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Карта острова крови:  
> 


	3. Глава 3. Вонючкины отмазки

### Глава 3. Вонючкины отмазки

|  _какие хрупкие игрушки  
чуть што ломаются лежат  
и пачкаются чем то красным  
когда я в руки их беру  
([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/31674))_  
---|---  
  
Он проснулся, когда рассвело - впрочем, в этом гнусном месте всегда был либо рассвет, либо закат, либо тьма. Неба-то не видно. Выбрался из плаща, в который ночью завернулся с головой. Хорошая штука этот плащ: волчий мех, подбитый сукном, застежка из морды сделана, сверху капюшон. Длина такая, что чуть не волочится. Страшно повезло, что захватил его тогда утречком в богорощу. А то б задубел совсем: за ночь подморозило, изо рта вырывался пар. Рамзай попил из озера - в кишках грызло от голода. Последний раз он ел... хмм... позавчера вечером. _Интересно, сколько мы тут протянем? Вонючка-то привычный. Крыс вон жрал. Надо его на охоту выпустить. Я бы, пожалуй, от крысы не отказался._

Он отправился на берег, чтоб послушать, наконец, обещанный рассказ.

Сперва ему показалось, что Вонючка умер. Он лежал, свернувшись в плотный клубок у своего дерева, кожа вся какая-то синюшная, лицо под цвет седых волос. И даже не дрожит. _Мда, обидно будет, если окочурился._ Впрочем, сняв перчатки и пощупав, Рамзай обнаружил, что жизнь в этом тельце еще теплится, и даже глаза приоткрылись. Вонючка попытался что-то произнести, но получился только хриплый кашель. 

Рамзай отвязал его, притащил к кровяному морю и положил у самой пены, на нагретую гальку. Тут было тепло. Рамзай удобно устроился на свернутом плаще и оглядел скукоженное существо, столь дорого ему доставшееся. 

\- Расслабься, ляг на спину. Так быстрее согреешься.

Рамзай взял его руки и стал растирать. Пальцы были совсем ледяные. Четыре и три. Запястья в браслетах шрамов - кандалы, ремни, веревки... чего там только не было. Синяки, старые и новые. Рваные штрихи на правой ладони - это он когда-то, в самом начале, за нож хватался. А вот эта длинная полоска, обвивает руку по локтю и выше - от хлыста. _Это я его лаять учил, когда он стал с девочками жить. И еще вот это, здесь и здесь._ Он провел пальцем по тонкой царапине, идеально ровной, от ямки меж ключиц до пупка. _А это был наш первый раз. Я играл... провел ножом, очень аккуратно получилось. Струйка крови была узенькая, яркая... размазалась потом. Он тогда был такой красивый, настоящий принц, кожа чуть смуглая, как топленое молоко. И совсем еще гладкая. И ребра, конечно, не торчали._ Под левым соском виднелось красное неровное пятно. Как роза. _Это от горячей кочерги. Мы тогда много пробовали разного..._

_Подумать только, а ведь прошел всего год. Тут нарисована целая жизнь. Я ее нарисовал._

\- А это что? - Рамзай потрогал маленький полукруглый шрам на ребре.

Вонючка, совсем задремавший было от массажа, вздрогнул всем телом.

\- Что? - прохрипел он, потом немного прокашлялся, изогнулся и посмотрел, куда показывал Рамзаев палец. - Это? Это давно... милорд.  
\- Кто тебе это сделал? Бастард?  
\- Кто?.. Это я еще маленький был, на Пайке.  
\- Не зажимайся так, я тебя пока не режу. Рассказывай.  
\- Ну, я упал, ударился о камень. Кожу содрал.  
\- Родрик или Марон?  
Отвернул голову, лицо скрылось за волосами.  
\- Родрик.  
\- За что?  
\- Чтоб маме не жаловался.  
\- Ябеда. Так тебе и надо.  
\- Да, милорд. Я виноват.  
\- А что у тебя есть от Джона Сноу? - имя зашипело на языке, как змея.  
\- От Джона? - даже голову поднял, смотри-ка. - Но... он меня не бил, как он мог? Он же моложе сильно.  
\- Давай-давай, ищи. Уверен, что он тебя пометил.  
\- Ну, мы на мечах тренировались иногда. А, вот. - показал себе что-то над бровью. Рамзай наощупь еле нашел там какой-то бугорок.  
\- От чего это?  
\- От деревянного меча.  
\- А еще?  
\- По-моему, ничего... не помню...  
\- А от Робба?  
\- Ну... вы же сами знаете...  
\- Отвечай.  
\- Был шрам, с Шепчущего леса. Вы же его сами содрали. И это не от Робба, а в бою.  
\- И всё?  
\- Всё.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Милорд... на мне нет его следов. Вы же знаете. - Это была старая тема, Рамзай до сих пор не был уверен, что докопался до дна. _Но теперь ни в чем уже нельзя быть уверенным, с этим червяком увертливым._  
\- Что у тебя еще есть чужого?  
\- У меня? Ничего, всё ваше. Всё это ваше... я ваш... клянусь, только ваш!

Рамзай стиснул ему руку, два пальца между четырех.

\- Ты врешь.  
\- Нет! Милорд, я правда... мне никто не нужен, кроме вас!  
\- Как тебе не стыдно. Смотришь на меня, и так нагло врешь. Какая ты всё-таки на редкость подлая вонючая... вонючка. - _Показалось? Или что-то у него в глазу дернулось?_ \- Как тебя зовут?  
\- ..Вонючка, милорд. Ваш Вонючка. - _Определенно, как-то негладко идет. С крохотной запинкой._  
\- Мой Вонючка от меня не убегает. Мой Вонючка моих женщин не крадет.  
\- Я не убегал! Я наоборот. Я спас леди Арью! И вас.  
\- И меня? Ну ты даешь. Чувствую, с пользой провел ночку. Давай-давай, качество рассказа я тебе зачту.  
\- Я спас вашу жизнь, честь и доброе имя!  
\- Молодец, Вонючка! Я тобой горжусь. - Настроение стремительно улучшалось.  
\- Там были девки такие, как бы шлюхи. Но на самом деле они были убийцы! Одичалые, из-за Стены. Они убивали людей в замке, чтобы перессорить армию. Они работали на Станниса!  
\- Да?  
\- И на... Джона Сноу. Они все заодно. Они хотели похитить леди Арью!  
\- Я догадываюсь. Спокойней, дорогой, не пыли. Объясни мне лучше, как ты сам-то к ним примазался.  
\- Они меня поймали и сказали, что я им нужен, чтоб проникнуть в вашу спальню. Я не мог отказаться, они сказали, что убьют меня, и тогда бы никто вас даже предупредить не смог.  
\- Что-то не припоминаю, чтоб меня предупредили.  
\- Я всё время искал момент, но они меня не отпускали. Да вы же видели нас, в Большом зале за обедом. Помните? Две девки по бокам, и каждая мне в бок кинжал тычет.  
\- Если бы ты был мне верен, ты бы всё равно крикнул.  
\- Конечно. Но дело не в том, милорд. У них был подлый план! Если б они не сумели похитить миледи, они ее собирались убить. Содрать кожу, отрубить пальцы, и выкинуть в окно! И тогда бы все подумали на вас. В Винтерфелле началась бы всеобщая резня, вас с милордом Рузом убили бы. И тут они хотели открыть ворота!

\- Сучья мать, как же мне надоели все эти ханжи. Сидят под флагом с освежеванным человеком, а чуть увидят что-то такое - сразу в истерику впадают. Но ты прав, сработало бы, конечно.  
\- Поэтому я решил делать всё, чтоб они надеялись на похищение. И улучить момент, чтоб предупредить ваших людей, не подвергая ее жизнь опасности. И вашу!  
\- Да, и мою честь заодно. Но момент тебе улучить так и не удалось, как жаль. Теперь расскажи, как одна единственная девчонка ростом тебе по грудь ухитрилась затащить вас вдвоем на стену. И, видимо, скинуть вниз.  
\- К сожалению, тут уже нам пришлось спасаться от собственных солдат. Ведь одичалые переодели миледи в служанку, как и сами оделись. Со своими копьями! Все видели, что служанки взбунтовались, и стреляли в них. Миледи кричала очень громко, а я пытался объяснить стражникам, что они ошибаются, что это их леди... но стоял такой шум... никто ничего не понял. Мы просто убегали от солдат, они видели только копье это дурацкое у девки и стреляли... Я заслонял леди Арью!  
\- Ты ее на спине тащил, перевертыш несчастный.  
\- А вы там разве были? Я бы вам хоть знак какой подал.  
\- Были люди с глазами и языком, так что я примерно представляю.  
\- Я ее заслонял, пока мы внизу были. А потом пришлось ее по лестнице тащить, иначе нас бы убили сразу! Эти солдаты ничего не соображали, кидались на всякую юбку, тащил как придется, лишь бы убраться от них... А со стены нас и правда та девка столкнула, там же обледенело всё, мы соскользнули...

\- А внизу уже, конечно, ждали коварные похитители.  
\- Нет, там мы упали в сугроб. Миледи ушиблась! Я ее откопал из снега.  
\- Кровь была? На снегу?  
\- Нет-нет, милорд, ваш будущий наследник не пострадал. Леди Арья меня потом так благодарила! Она мечтает вернуться к вам, очень бережет свое здоровье.  
\- Давай по порядку. Упали вы в сугроб.  
\- А сверху продолжали стрелять! Вы можете смеяться, милорд, но я и правда закрывал ее своим телом. Нам ничего не оставалось, кроме как добраться до леса - иначе леди Арью убили бы. А в лесу нас встретили люди Амберов. Они были уже предупреждены. Они... задавали ей вопросы.  
\- Ого.  
\- Да. Была очень опасная ситуация, но мы справились.  
\- Мы?  
\- Я ей подсказывал тихонько. Она отвечала правильно!  
\- Молодцы. И тут, наверное, пришел удобный момент для тебя вернуться к своему хозяину и всё ему рассказать. Да?  
\- Нет, милорд, увы. Оказывается, заговорщики не только для того меня поймали, чтоб проникнуть к леди Арье. Им нужен был...

Вонючка замолчал и глаза как-то потухли. 

\- Теон Грейджой?  
\- Да...  
\- Не думаю, что он еще кому-то нужен. 

_Молчит._

\- Ну давай, не порть впечатление. Ты меня так увлек, и вдруг какие-то заминки.

Он вздохнул и продолжил, глядя в сторону:

\- Они меня продали Станнису. На... кровь.  
\- Зачем Станнису твоя кровь?  
\- Королевская.  
\- Нескромный Вонючка.  
\- Виноват, милорд... Но... я серьезно, милорд. Он вечно жжет всяких, для магии своей. Но магия ни хрена не работает, если кровь не королевская. Он меня сперва сжечь хотел, потом голову рубить... повели уже, видите - раздели, чтоб куртка не мешала. А потом вы меня спасли.  
\- То-то ты так обрадовался.  
\- Я знал, что вы сердитесь из-за всей этой истории. Боялся.  
\- Чего ж ты боялся, раз ты кругом герой?  
\- Ну... всё же леди Арью похитили. И я смог только сберечь ее жизнь, но не сумел ее вам вернуть. Как сделал бы... более удачливый Вонючка. - Он как-то криво усмехнулся, не совсем по-вонючечьи.

\- Где она сейчас?  
\- В Темнолесье повезли. Подальше от грядущей битвы, в тыл.  
\- Не на Стену?  
\- Зачем на Стену? Она Станнису нужна, как Старк. У него как бы база в Темнолесье, там безопаснее. Я видел, как ее увозили. Она звала вас, плакала...  
\- Бедняжка. А мне, видимо, сейчас надо всё бросить и скакать в Темнолесье на полной скорости. Да?  
\- Не знаю, милорд. Я совсем запутался... только что меня казнить вели, и вдруг вы откуда-то взялись... и мы оказались непонятно где. Я даже думал...  
\- Что?  
\- Может, они меня всё-таки казнили?  
\- И ты попал в ад?  
\- Не знаю... но... может быть, пока что... нет? - и смотрит снизу вверх, робко так, доверчиво. 

\- Ну, как тебе сказать. Рассказ твой мне понравился. По-крайней мере четыре из пяти запланированных пальцев ты, пожалуй, отболтал обратно. Но всё же, как ни крути, а ты удрал. 

_Горе и тоска. Как же у него всё на лице сразу отражается. Невозможно ему не верить... такой искренний, открытый... сейчас слезы потекут... ага..._

Рамзай взял в ладонь его побитую щеку, погладил пальцем мокрую полоску в уголке глаза. По глазнице растекся черный синяк, но ссадина уже подсохла. И губы тоже. _Совсем целенький. Дрожит весь._ Неожиданно Рамзай ощутил, как Вонючкина щека плотно прижалась к руке... и он закрыл глаза. Редкая ласка. Такое он только в Дредфорте иногда проделывал, когда все уловки отказывали. Начинал прижиматься, как бы прося защиты... _у меня, от меня..._ Ну, в общем, устоять было трудно, да и зачем. Что еще хорошего, на этом поганом острове? Рамзай нагнулся к нему, опираясь на локоть, сдул волосы со лба... держал его голову в ладони, как сокровище, а другой провел по лицу, едва касаясь... Мокрые ресницы, жесткие обметанные губы... горло. Всхлипывает, кадык ходит.

Он подсунул Вонючке руку под плечи, лег рядом. Тронул губами висок, скулу. Здоровую. Коснулся старой вмятины на косточке. _Мой первый след на этом теле, от латной рукавицы. В день, когда он узнал мое имя._

Воняло сногсшибательно, дурной кровью, мочой, дерьмом... жизнью...

\- Согрелся наконец? - прошептал он Вонючке в ухо.  
\- Да, милорд... Милорд...  
\- Что?  
\- Не надо мне... палец... пожалуйста... я так старался... так надеялся, и... так вышло. Нечаянно! Я же не хотел убегать! Не надо... прошу вас! Ведь я теперь снова... ваш... и теперь всё будет хорошо... да? Ну пусть... пусть без этого? Как-нибудь? Чтоб это не был... ад...

Плачет. Какие солёные слезы. С правого глазика, с левого...

\- Ну ладно, не буду тебя так ужасно огорчать. Пусть всё будет хорошо. Во всяком случае, пока не обнаружилось, что ты всё наврал.

_Ножа-то всё равно нет._

Вот теперь он прижался уже всем телом, расслабился. Оставалось только обнять его покрепче. И всё стало хорошо.

* * *

Всхлипы постепенно стихли, Вонючка успокоился, лежал в его руках такой приятный, такой... свой. Рамзай гладил его спину, плечи, ладонь щекотали шрамы: бороздки, нитки, узелки... Он провел языком по брови... выше... _ага, вот оно._ Нащупал зубами чужую метку - и укусил. Вонючка дернулся, коротко вскрикнул, кусочек мяса остался во рту. _Б ля! Как же вкусно-то!_ В животе сразу с готовностью заурчало. В рот ручейком потекла кровь, он с наслаждением глотал ее, высасывал. Пока родник не иссяк, и язык только массировал, гладил ямку в коже. 

\- Вот. Больше никаких бастардов. Ясно?  
\- Да, милорд...

В ранке выступила новая капля, Рамзай опять присосался, но хватило ненадолго. 

\- Расстегни мне штаны.

О, и сразу весь поник. Пальцы трясутся, в завязках путаются. Рамзай взял его за волосы и пристроил голову, как надо. _Сука... не ценит моего внимания. Мог бы хоть сделать вид, что соскучился, я ж его ебал не помню когда... а, помню. В брачную ночь. Правда, кончил всё-таки по-приличному, в жену. Сберег семейную ценность. Эх... а теперь эта ценность ни на что не пригодится. Разве что покормить его. Или в ладонь собрать и самому съесть. Что тут еще жрать-то? Кроме как друг друга?_

Вонючка меж тем потихоньку делал свою работу и результат стал уже заметен. Кровь с него снова потекла, Рамзай стирал ее и слизывал с пальцев, постепенно пол-лица перемазалось. Он снял с себя Вонючкину мордашку и тщательно облизал все красные разводы. Какой-никакой, а завтрак. От моря шибало кровяным духом так, что не различишь, где дурная кровь, а где хорошая. Вкусная. Аж голова кружилась, до чего всё это было вкусно.

\- Раздевайся.

_Надо бы плащ подстелить, а то колени себе намну об гальку. Но он же загадит всё. Не, нафиг. Будем беречь имущество и укреплять коленки._

_Что он там возится?_

\- Да ты не стесняйся! Меня-то? Или... есть чего стесняться? Что-то новое появилось?

Вонючка совсем ссутулился и помотал головой. Валандался с поясом, полусидя, опираясь рукой о камни. _Всё же он прелестный. Так мнется каждый раз, перед тем, как снять штаны! А они сами сползают, веревка-то вынута._

\- Обувку можешь не снимать, давай живее.

Вот это штрих в картине, о котором он иногда жалел. Зря он тогда поддался порыву... но как было удержаться? Ужасно забавно было, когда на второй раз у "бешеного принца" вдруг обнаружился стояк - это притом, как он бился, вырывался и ругался. Он замечательно скандалил поначалу, такие изощренные оскорбления, многоходовые - злил этим неимоверно. Зато процесс обдирания... оо... Рамзай улыбнулся и взял в кулак остатки Вонючкиного хозяйства. Самые сильные ощущения за всё время знакомства! Всё и сразу. Тот чуть не сдох тогда, мейстер его потом отхаживал, даже отрезал сам - задурил голову, сосуды, уретра... пришлось позволить и это, и даже маковое молоко при зашивании, чтоб не дергался. Так что конец у истории получился несколько смазанным. Зато начало до сих пор вспоминалось так ярко! Он стиснул кулак, Вонючка сморщился, Рамзай притянул его к себе, слизнул очередную порцию с лица. Развернул, поставил на четвереньки.

\- Кровь не смей ронять. Она для меня, понял? - Вонючка быстро поднял ладонь к лицу, туда капнуло.  
\- Милорд... вон же тут крови сколько.  
\- Это дурная. Я тоже сперва губы раскатал, но она только на вид нормальная, а вкус мерзкий. Зато твоя королевская, дерутся за нее прямо, самозванцы всякие. Станнис пил? - Рамзай загнул ему голову назад, посмотрел в глаза.  
\- Нет, милорд! Он меня не трогал! Пальцем не прикоснулся.  
\- А зачем ему тогда кровь?  
\- Богу своему, для магии.  
\- Богу, еще бы. Все они такие, боги. Но ты - для меня, а не для богов. Я об этом позабочусь.  
\- Да, милорд... спасибо.  
\- Найду на камнях хоть каплю - накажу.

Рамзай стер у него, что накопилось, с лица, с ладони - для смазки. Разработал немного и вошел - медленно, чтоб не сбить на землю дружка своего непутевого. Тот уткнулся башкой в руку и запыхтел. _Прольет, точно._ Рамзай продолжил движения, придерживая его левой рукой за талию, опираясь правой о камни, пытаясь держать на ней вес. Надо как-то осторожнее, он такой хрупкий... Дать себе волю хотелось так, что аж в глазах потемнело! Б ля, за всё, за всё что с ним творят, за воровство, за пиявкино паскудство, за подлянку с богами, за сучьего волчонка... который над ним издевался прямо у него в голове!!... Рамзай стиснул зубы. Всё заслонила яркая, пестрая, красная картина: схватить за волосы и бить о камни, раз, два, три, четыре, крик, вой, хрип, хруст костей, брызги крови, бьющееся под ним мясо, судороги, корчи - СТОП!!!!  
СТОЙ, кретин!  
Cтоп.  
Держись.  
Держись.  
Держись.

Всё тело свело от напряжения, руки тряслись, но он всё еще держал в левой... своего бедного принца... их было всё еще двое... не один.

Рамзай дышал хрипло, хватал воздух. Глаза жгло. _Я не выдержу этого, сейчас сорвусь._

Нож бы сейчас помог, втыкать, неглубоко под кожу, в плечо, в спину. Он бы дергался, кричал. Стало бы легче, и все живы. Суки деревянные, убийцы. Ничего этого нет, и ничего нельзя. И никого больше не будет, кроме него. Никого. 

Уткнулся себе в ладони, дышит, лопатки ходят.

Рамзай просунул руку ему под лоб, вытащил, облизал. Потом еще раз. Кровь успокаивала. Он сменил руки, оперся о левую, закрыл глаза и продолжил. Пытался представить себе что-то хорошее, мирное. Девочку эту глупую, как она плачет в углу кровати, лепечет "люблю, люблю"... ее украли, кто теперь пьет ее слёзы... а это и всё. Всё хорошее, что есть, что было - отравлено, отобрано, пропало. Пинки отца, плевки лордов, короли, бастарды, боги... со своими шутками. И ничего нет. Только это теплое тощее тело.  
_Моё. Ты всегда был моим._ __  
Даже когда ты этого не знал.  
Вот это и есть.  
Хорошее.  
Больше ничего.

_Только ты._

  


Рамзай лежал на боку, обняв Вонючку, уткнувшись щекой в спутанные клочья седых волос. Воздух холодил мокрую кожу. Он отлепился и перевалился на спину, на плащ. Уперся взглядом в розовую муть. Закрыл глаза.

  



	4. Глава 4. Союз двух сердец

### Глава 4. Союз двух сердец

|  _Всегда приятно иметь зверька,  
которого можно обнять,  
и он за это не укусит.  
([с](https://elderscrolls.net/conference/index.php?showtopic=1862&view=findpost&p=62359))_  
---|---  
  
Очнулся он от Вонючкиного кашля. Тот сидел у моря и дергался в позывах сухой рвоты.

\- Я ж тебе говорил, это дурная кровь.  
\- Простите, милорд, - прохрипел тот, - пить очень хочется.  
\- Ага, и мне тоже. Пошли на озеро. Заодно помоешься, а то тошнит уже от дерьма твоего.

На локтях у Вонючки багровели синяки, рожа вся была перемазана, но ранка на лбу уже затянулась. Камни вокруг были совершенно чистые. _Вылизал, конечно, пока я дремал. Ну, улик нет - значит невиновен._ Рамзай достал из кармана веревку и протянул ему; тот привел, наконец, в чувство свои гнусные тряпки, и они отправились в лес. Вонючка, хоть и шкандыбал медленно, волоча ноги, но вроде не падал. Вчера, значит, перетрусил просто. 

В лесу было холоднее, но в принципе терпимо. _Кровь греет этот остров._ У озера Рамзай напился и умылся, потом Вонючка полез в воду, сняв сапоги, но прямо в штанах. По воде сразу расплылось мутное пятно.

\- Проверь, глубоко там?

_Глупо, конечно, надеяться, что со дна куда-нибудь ведет подземный ход - но чего не бывает?_ Но нет, не повезло: дружок поплавал туда-сюда, нырнул, оказалось в середине футов шесть глубины. Рамзай плавать не умел вовсе.

\- Штаны сними и прополощи, а то так и будешь вонять.

На пути к берегу пришлось еще и спасать его, а то прямиком бы к своему Утонувшему отправился, на глубине по колено. Ноги свело, и барахтался, пока Рамзай его не вынул. Да, колени здорово побиты... надо было всё же на подстилке его трахать. Плащом по-любому придется пожертвовать, второй такой ночки он не переживет. 

Рамзай кое-как поставил трясущееся создание перед чардревом, снял плащ и шикарным жестом обернул его.

\- Ну что, Вонючка из дома Вонючек? Берешь этого мужчину?  
\- Б-б-беру.  
\- Замечательно. А где плащ для меня?  
\- Нне.. знаю.  
\- А я знаю. Вот. - Рамзай засунул ему руку под плащ, и собрал в кулак складку кожи на спине. - По всем правилам мне с тебя полагается это снять. Правда, Болтоны в старину из Старков плащи носили, а не из Вонючек. Отец мне как-то показывал один такой... из Брандона. Забыл только, из которого. У нас там несколько Бранов было. Кончай трястись, всю церемонию портишь. Боги могут подумать, что я беру тебя насильно.  
\- Н-наверно... милорд... они п-привыкли. Все ваши невесты дрожат...  
\- Ха. Ладно, будем считать, что это от любви. Ты меня любишь?  
\- Д-да. Милорд.  
\- Да чтоб тебя. Ни хрена не умеешь ты замуж выходить.  
\- Опыта нет, ми-милорд.  
\- Что надо сказать, Вонючка ты тупая?  
\- А, да. Б-берете ли вы, милорд... Рамзай из дома Болтонов... этого... мм... меня...  
\- Беру!

Рамзай взял свою невесту за руку, переплел три пальца с четырьмя, и они встали на колени. _Xyй вам, суки!_ \- от всей души помолился Рамзай, глядя в резную рожу. Вонючка тоже, наверное, молился, глядя куда-то в корни - губы шевелились, ресницы вздрагивали... а может, это он всё еще не согрелся. Мокрый же.

Рамзай стянул с шеи розовый платок и дал ему.

\- Вытри волосы, и пойди сапоги надень. А мне вместо плаща придется одолжить твои штаны! Геральдические штаны дома Вонючек. Надо было до стирки жениться, а то они главный атрибут дома утратили. Надеюсь, по крайней мере.

Рамзай подобрал штаны и повесил на ветку сердце-дерева, сушиться.

\- Девичий плащ мне будешь должен.  
\- У вас ведь есть... кусочки, м-лорд.  
\- Кусочки. Я почти все кусочки в письмах разослал. Проклятая политика. Одну только шкурку оставил на память, с хрена твоего. Дома лежит, в Винтерфелле. Надеюсь, не потеряется. Вот было бы здорово, если б у тебя xyев было, как пальцев... - Рамзай мечтательно улыбнулся, но Вонючка, как всегда, юмора не оценил.

Потом они сидели под чардревом, обнявшись, ждали, пока он высохнет. Подремали даже немного. Несмотря на божественную подлость, тут всё равно было как-то... спокойно. Удобно сидеть. Корни даже казались немного теплыми... 

* * *

\- У меня к тебе задание, Вонючка.  
\- Да, милорд?  
\- Пойдешь на охоту. Я знаю, ты умеешь всяких тварей ловить. Типа крыс.  
\- Именно крыс надо?  
\- Всё равно кого, болван. Кого поймаешь. Могу тебе, конечно, зайцев заказать. Фаршированных черносливом.  
\- Понял. Но... не уверен, что получится... вот так, с пустыми руками. И неизвестно, что тут водится. И потом... милорд. Где мы?  
\- Подумай об этом на досуге. Ты можешь сделать лук?  
\- Тетивы нормальной нет. Могу попробовать соорудить что-то. Если милорд будет так любезен одолжить мне нож? - стрельнул глазами искоса, и опять вниз смотрит. _Догадался уже, сучонок._  
\- Обойдись без ножа.  
\- Тогда смысла нет, и стрелы годные всё равно не получатся. И потом... я не уверен, что смог бы теперь хорошо стрелять, даже из приличного лука.  
\- А пробовал?  
\- Нет.  
\- Как раз бы потренировался.  
\- Спасибо, милорд. Может, и правда для тренировки можно сделать, игрушку какую-нибудь. Из ветки и пояса. Но из этого ничего не убьешь. Я мог бы просто камнем попробовать подбить, зверька или птицу. Я видел тут... сойка вон выглядывала из-за той сосны. Синички. Ворóны, опять же. А на земле обязательно есть грызуны - может, даже зайцы. Только всех их надо долго подкарауливать. Искать, выслеживать.  
\- Отлично, и займись.  
\- Милорд... это займет много времени. И мне нужна тишина, чтобы не...  
\- Чтоб я к тебе не вязался?  
\- Как вам будет угодно, милорд...  
\- Ясно. Это остров. Можешь тут гулять, где хочешь. До темноты у нас осталось... часа три-четыре, да?  
\- Наверное.  
\- Вот и займись исследованиями, не буду тебе мешать. Поймаешь чего - приноси, ты меня легко найдешь. Тут потеряться негде.  
\- Спасибо, милорд.  
\- Если до темноты не добудешь мяса, я тебе ухо откушу.  
\- Милорд!! Вы думаете, это так просто, кого-нибудь поймать? Знаете, сколько я ту крысу ловил? Я целый день на них охотился, такие хитрые твари... шустрые... так обидно было, я ее даже не доел тогда...  
\- Вонючка, не тупи. Тут есть одна тварь, тоже хитрая и шустрая, но ее гораздо легче поймать, чем крысу. Это ты. Я тоже, знаешь, хороший охотник. На людей. 

_Ну вот, опять нос повесил. Сейчас еще заплачет, вместо того, чтоб делом заняться._ Рамзай щелкнул его по носу. 

\- Давай, действуй. Ты же себе не враг, верно? Сам-то тоже бы пожрать не отказался. Старайся, и будешь сыт. И цел.  
\- Слушаюсь, милорд.

Надел свои штаны геральдические, укутался в плащ и побрел. У Рамзая была тайная надежда, что этот проныра сумеет найти какую-нибудь лазейку отсюда. Поэтому, подождав немного, он тоже пошел, стараясь особо не шуршать. Следующая пара часов прошла неинтересно. Вонючка медленно бродил по лесу, по берегу. Надолго замирал, наклонялся, даже нюхал что-то. Один раз чуть не полчаса сидел за кустиком, наблюдал за двумя сороками, которые делили что-то у моря. Сидел-сидел, сидел-сидел. Потом прицеливался камнем. Наконец кинул - тот уcвистел, тюкнул одну в бок, она улетела. А Вонючка весь скривился и долго плечо тёр.

Наконец, Рамзаю это всё надоело, и он отправился бродить самостоятельно. Ничего полезного не нашел, кроме зарослей засохшего тысячелистника на полянке - даже кое-где с зеленью, видать под снег так ушли. Он надрал пучок - мало ли, пригодится раны обрабатывать - и отправился обратно "домой", к чардреву. Там были такие уютные толстые корни, красивый вид на озеро. И почти не видно дурной крови, только розовое небо кое-где сквозь ветви.

И еще, конечно, сюда его притягивала _власть._ Тут те, кто владеет этим местом - и много чем еще. Этими глазами они смотрят, ртом говорят, а невидимыми ушами - уж конечно, слушают. Вот только общаться они больше не желали. В этой бледной деревяшке дверь в большой мир. Запертая, и ее ни отпереть, ни взломать. Рамзай еще и еще раз пробовал вызвать тех, кто ее сторожит, на разговор. Где беседуют, там и влияют - а попробуй хоть что-то сделать с теми, кто не только молчит, но как бы и вовсе не присутствует! Где хвост, за который ухватить, желания, на которых сыграть, слабая точка, слепое пятно? Рамзай весь исцарапался, но кормление кончилось совершенно ничем: боги кровь сосали молча. Придется, значит, как тогда, когда он Касселю попался: тупо сидеть в клетке, беречь нервы, экономить дыхание. И ждать, пока придет какой-нибудь податливый... принц.

А вот и он, кстати. Вонючка явился в лучах заката, весь сияющий. Он тащил в плаще здоровенного ежа! Еж был живой, вяло шевелился и пыхтел. Рамзай обнял охотника и поцеловал в шершавую щеку. Потом убил ежа, как следует шваркнув свертком об дерево, и принялся потрошить, пока Вонючка вытаскивал сто иголок из плаща. К сожалению, мяса в еже оказалось намного меньше, чем на первый взгляд. Он сожрал его целиком, с косточками. Кинул Вонючке остатки шкурок, там где сложно было отковырять иголки. Тот вздохнул и приступил к трапезе. Каждую иголочку отодрал, облизал, над каждым клочком долго возился, чавкал, обсасывал, постанывал даже. Рамзай аж позавидовал, надо было тоже растянуть удовольствие. Если честно, сытости от всего этого совсем не прибавилось.

Он еще сгонял Вонючку на берег, нарвать сухой травы. Тот разложил охапку под чардревом, на довольно ровной площадке, которая в одном месте получилась между расходящихся корней. Они улеглись там, завернувшись в плащ. Вдвоем было тепло. 

  



	5. Глава 5. Пункция лучевой артерии

### Глава 5. Пункция лучевой артерии

|  _уйду в тайгу и снова буду  
кормить с ладошки комаров  
они как зёрнышки граната  
набухнут на моей руке  
([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/32012))_  
---|---  
  
Рамзай подложил себе под голову перчатки. Потом подсунул одну своему товарищу. Обнял его, прижал к себе, погладил по спине, взял за плечи. Тощее тело дернулось, Рамзай ощутил, как исказилось Вонючкино лицо, вжавшееся в шею. Рамзай чуть отодвинул его и стал разминать плечи пальцами. Тот морщился, зажмуренные ресницы намокали.  
\- Что у тебя с руками? Я заметил, ты и днем как-то странновато ими двигал.  
\- Меня связывали. Амберы, и... потом. И вы тоже...  
\- Я тебя свободно привязал. Не хотел тебя поранить.  
\- Спасибо, милорд. Я... - тут он даже тихонько зашипел, от какого-то Рамзаева движения.  
\- Дыба? Тебя допрашивали?  
\- Нет, милорд! Только связывали, но грубо, слишком руки высоко завели.  
\- Врешь. Не могли не допросить. Слушай, если ты мне будешь врать, это плохо кончится. Рассказывай всё.

\- Я им противен был, они от меня все шарахались. Пинали. Станнис только посмотрел, и плюнул. "Предатель, лжец"... ничего он не спрашивал. Сразу сказал, с перевертышем не о чем говорить, только сжечь. Он бы мне не поверил, что бы я ни рассказал.  
\- А что ты ему рассказал?  
\- Ничего. Клянусь, милорд! Ай! Милорд, ну сами судите, если б меня пытали - руками бы не кончилось. Вы же меня видели голым... всё что есть - ваше, вы же видели!  
\- Кроме кучи меток, от кракенов, от волчат ублюдочных... от Станниса тоже, да? Внутри? Говори! Перевертыш проклятый! - Рамзай еле удержался, чтоб не рвануть ему руки назад со всей силы. Охотник ведь. Эти руки дороги. Притиснул его к земле и пнул коленом в пах. Тот застонал. Рамзай продолжал давить коленом, а руками массировал плечи, глубоко, сильно. Вонючка ныл, потекли слёзы.  
\- Милорд... милорд!... ничего не было... он меня не трогал... не спрашивал! Он сразу жечь хотел, потом придумал... голову рубить!.. мечом своим... милорд, простите! Я не хотел! Я хотел с вами! Он ничего... - Рамзай заткнул этот лживый рот поцелуем. Долгим.

Отпустил, смотрел в лицо, залитое слезами, потом. Жаль, что нечем его постричь. И побрить. Он такой красивый, на самом деле. Там, под всем этим. Особенно, когда чистый. Нос, брови, лоб. _Как хорошо, что я так ни разу и не сломал ему нос. Не понимаю, как так вышло? Столько бил..._ Рамзай провел пальцем по этому носу, тонкому, изящному. _Смешно. Мой палец так грубо смотрится, по сравнению. Как будто он не человек, а кто-то такой... волшебный. Дитя леса._ Он снова прикоснулся губами к губам, провел кончиком языка по их линии. _Вся эта красота одноразовая. Зубы снова не вырастут. И плечи вот... повредили, гады какие-то. И он даже не говорит, кто. Наверное, и правда не знает, просто солдаты. Как хорошо, что он не сам сбежал. И можно вот так с ним... лежать. Обнимать его._

\- Я могу тебе как-то помочь? С руками? Перевязать там, или что. 

Приоткрыл глаза, посмотрел в лицо... как-то без выражения.

\- Не знаю. Милорд.  
\- Растереть хотя бы? После вывиха помогает, помнишь? - Рамзай водил пальцами по плечам, ласково, только чуть нажимая. Вонючка молчал и смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век.  
\- Как я могу тебе сделать приятно? Чего бы ты хотел?  
\- Чего бы я... хотел.

_Зря я это спросил. Смотрит он как-то странно._

\- Что вам будет угодно, милорд.

Рамзай влепил ему пощечину.

\- Отвечай на вопрос.  
\- Я бы хотел, чтоб вы меня не били. Милорд.

Кровь потекла из уголка рта, и Рамзай поскорей снова поцеловал его. Чтоб не терять драгоценную жидкость. Королевскую.

_Он совсем обессилеет. Из него всё время кровь течет. И не жрал сегодня почти ничего._

\- Ты когда последний раз ел?  
Задумался.  
\- Два дня... нет, больше. Почти три. Правда, тогда тоже было... как сегодня. Конина вяленая, я ее жевать не мог.

Рамзай глядел на него, опираясь на локоть. Снова капелька показалась, Рамзай ее слизнул.

\- Глупый. Что ж ты кровь изо рта выпускаешь. Это ведь еда.  
\- Мы всё равно тут долго не протянем. Я силки поставил, на полёвок. Видел, где они бегают. Только без приманки они всё равно не попадутся. И они маленькие... нам не хватит. Желудей нет, орехов тоже. Ничего тут толком нет. И камень кинуть как следует у меня не получается. Сил не хватает, а завтра еще меньше будет.  
\- Опять течет, слижи.  
Слизал.  
\- Всё равно это всё ваше. Кровь... мясо. Всё ваше. Вместе со всеми метками. Снаружи и внутри.

Рамзай расстегнул рукав дублета, высунул руку из-под плаща. Откуда-то сверху светило - луна, должно быть. Странно, там же туман вверху. Ясный белый свет падал на кожу. На жилку у запястья. Она мерно дергалась.

\- Дай платок.

Вонючка порылся где-то под плащом, вынул мятую тряпку. Рамзай чуть ему еще раз не врезал, за такое небрежение к хозяйскому добру. Отцепил от уха сережку, гранатовая капля сверкнула под луной. Он прижал жилу, чтоб не ускользнула - она шевелилась под пальцами, как живая змейка. Облизнул платиновое жало, примерился - и аккуратно воткнул, ощущая, как ритм передается игле. Вынул - и тут же сунул горячий ручеек Вонючке в губы.

\- Пей.

Тот начал глотать, придерживая запястье рукой. Лицо его скрывала тьма, только седые пряди поблескивали.

Рамзай хотел надеть сережку снова, но только поцарапался в темноте. _Наши клинки остры._ Он усмехнулся и спрятал вещицу в карман. _Спасибо, отец. Лучшая память о Домерике. Я его никогда не знал, но он всегда со мной. Забавно. Он совсем не Болтон, но последний клинок, который у меня остался - от него. Он хочет отнять мою кровь. Отнять... но ведь я сам ее даю._ Голова кружилась. Вокруг медленно плыли белые ветви, как кружева. Донелла носила кружева, юбка, воротник, манжеты... скомканные, красные. _Грязная работа, я тогда ничего не умел, пальцы в лоскутья исцарапал... или это потому, что старческая кожа? То ли дело Теон... Теон... с ним у меня всегда всё получалось хорошо. Всё хорошо. Он меня сейчас убьет._

\- Хватит! - хотел он сказать, но губы не слушались. - Хватит. Хватит.

Дернул руку, но она не подавалась, в ней билась кровь, стучала, уходила. Рамзай дергал, дергал. _Еще вчера, на этих же корнях, он тоже рвался из моей ладони. А я его не отпустил._

Он собрал все силы и откатился в сторону. С трудом нащупал источник на липкой руке, зажал ладонью. Над ним нависла тень. Рамзай обернулся, посмотрел в нее. Тьма. Там ничего нет, кроме тьмы.

* * *

Он очнулся глубокой ночью, оттого что кто-то шарил по его руке. Рамзай поймал чужие пальцы.

\- Милорд, я платок развязать хотел. А то рука онемеет.  
\- Тебя это так волнует? Ты ж меня убить пытался! Сволочь.  
\- Что вы, милорд! Вы же сами сказали, пей. Я и пил, пока вы не отодвинулись. Вы сами приказали мне! Неужели вы не помните? Это был приказ... я послушался, всё как вы сказали! И вот же я затянул, чтоб кровь перестала.  
\- Бля. Верно. Выходит, не рассчитал.

Под плащом было мокро, но развязав платок, он обнаружил, что нигде не течет. Облизал кровяной вкус, где попалось. Пролитого было жалко. С другой стороны, ведь прямо на корни. Боги, конечно, суки... но хоть не впустую утекло. _Ладно. Они тоже заслужили. А то лежал бы сейчас один._

Он притиснул к себе узкое Вонючкино тело и уснул. 

  
  



	6. Глава 6. Роковые игры

### Глава 6. Роковые игры

|  _а если тонешь и лишь руки  
твои остались над водой  
тогда достаточно и пальца  
чтоб напоследок всё сказать  
([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/21456))_  
---|---  
  
Наутро Рамзай себя чувствовал на удивление неплохо. Голова иногда покруживалась, но было как-то даже приятно, легко. Выходит, отец не врал насчет пользы пиявок!

День прошел в охотничьих занятиях. Рамзай таскался за Вонючкой и с интересом наблюдал, на этот раз уже не скрываясь. Как ни удивительно, в ловушки попалась пара полевок - но увы, от них не осталось ничего, кроме клочьев пуха. Птицы сожрали. Рамзай долго вертел в пальцах крохотные нитяные петли, палочки, что-то сплетенное из сена, разглядывал плоские камушки, подпертые прутиками. Ювелирная работа!

\- Где ты этому научился?  
\- Ну, мне вообще нравилось охотиться, в звериной жизни разбираться. Они такие забавные, так у них всё устроено толково. Конечно, я больше из лука предпочитал, а ловушки - так, баловство. Нам показывал эти штуки... Фарлен...  
\- Которому ты голову пилил полчаса?  
\- Да.  
\- Дочка у него была забавная, щёки толстые. Ты мне ее в награду дал, боги, как я ржал тогда! Но сучки из нее не вышло, слишком тупая - даром что псарь растил.

На этом разговор увял.

Вонючка продолжал трудиться, растирал какие-то метелки, сыпал под камушки что-то невидимое. Надрал еще ниток из штанов и снова плел и вязал. Оказалось, делал силки на птиц, которые прилетят есть мышей. Потом отправился на берег и еще наделал всяких штук, разложив в них ежиные иголки. Тоже для птиц. Полдня прошло в таких делах, в конце концов Рамзай презентовал охотнику свою рубашку, чтоб было из чего ленточки рвать. Пришлось также расстаться с оружейной перевязью: из нее получилась праща, любимое оружие железячных деток. При раскручивании она давала силу броску, при этом работали только кисть и локоть, а пострадавшие плечевые связки можно было поберечь. После этого Вонючка попытался выгнать Рамзая на обход ловушек, чтоб тот, якобы, ему дичь не пугал. И весь день крался по кустам и сидел в засадах, стараясь подловить то любопытную белку, то сойку, польстившуюся на ежиные останки, то кого-то, для Рамзая невидимого. Итогом дня стала тощая одноглазая ворона, сбитая из пращи ближе к вечеру.

Они ее ободрали - Вонючка аккуратно собрал все перышки и пух - и попробовали зажарить на камнях у моря. Увы, ворона получилась только теплая. А варить прямо в дурной крови не решились, опасаясь испортить. Рамзай честно отделил добытчику половину мяса и потроха. И череп с когтями, для ловушек. Остальные косточки он потихоньку сгрыз, сидя на скалистом пригорке и любуясь морским пейзажем. Праздник красок: густо-багровая толща волн, бурые, карминные, коралловые переливы пузырей и пены, красный пухлый пар, розово-жемчужный туман над головой... Целый мир. Ничего нет краше... Горячая, опасная, дурная, смертельная кровь. Красиво шутят боги.

Вонючка тоже сидел невдалеке на теплой гальке, опираясь о гранитный выступ. Ссутулился и глядел в никуда мрачным взором. Из-под ресниц своих.

\- Иди сюда, сокровище мое.

Тот обернулся медленно, посмотрел на него пару секунд, словно не узнавая. Совершенно не вонючечным взглядом. Мда. Распустился вконец. Рамзай поманил его пальцем. Тот поднялся, подошел и встал перед ним, пошатываясь, глядя всё так же мрачно.

\- Что-то ты скучный такой. Давай поиграем?  
\- Да. Милорд.

_У него "милорд" уже звучит совершенно как "мyдaк"._

Рамзай лениво пошарил на земле, подобрал гальку, размахнулся и кинул.

\- Принеси.

Побрел, нога за ногу... подобрал, принес, протягивает. 

\- Так. Всё забыл, да?

О, догадался наконец, на колени встал. Голову повесил, смотрит в землю. Рамзай взял у него камень. Камень был не тот! Ну, сука!!

Рамзай цапнул его за левую, рванул под себя, прижал коленями плечо и локоть. Положил ладонь на скалу, отогнул мизинец и саданул по нему камнем... с трудом притормозив в последний момент, так что удар вышел вполсилы. Вонючка глухо заорал из-под него, рванулся, но Рамзай держал палец крепко, придавив сверху плоской галькой. 

\- Милорд!!! Не надо! Это ж рука, не надо руку! Я охотиться не смогу!  
\- Мизинец тебе для этого не нужен. А вот приличные манеры тебе очень нужны, поверь. Прямо острая нужда в них возникла.  
\- Милорд, пустите! Я больше не буду, я буду... буду играть, как вы хотите... Я всё помню! Просто... устал сейчас, но я помню, как надо... Я всё буду делать, как надо! Простите меня! Милорд!

_...А слёз всё нет. Как-то всухую он болтает, без души. Неубедительно. Надоело мне такое неуважение! Боги смеются, жена украдена, людей нет нифига, жрать нечего... Кто за это должен ответить?_

Рамзай надавил на камень и слегка повернул. Потекла кровь, Вонючка прекратил трепаться и снова заорал. Сейчас сустав треснет... сейчас! И наконец станет легче, вся эта окружающая мpазь развеется, растает... в хрусте, крике, визге, раздирающем уши!..

Тихий насмешливый голос:

"А что потом, сынок?"  
 

...Руз звал его после своих дневных занятий, в кабинет или на балкон, тёплыми летними вечерами. Серые бабочки прилетали к розовой свече. Освещенное снизу спокойное лицо, прозрачные глаза, совсем прозрачные - но с еле заметными искорками иронии в глубине. "У тебя трое собеседников, враг, друг и равнодушный..." "Ты ведешь тысячу ополченцев, двести всадников..." "Тебе предлагают десять мешков ржи..." Простенькие задачки. Сначала. Но потом... следует вот этот вопросик, всегда один и тот же: "А что потом?" И простая задачка становится сложнее, сложнее. Разворачиваются последствия. Вправо, влево, вниз и вверх. "А что потом?" И тень улыбки в уголках узких губ, если он угадал, раз, два, три подряд. Как он ждал, добивался этой улыбки! А "потом" всё не кончались, игра усложнялась, к покупке несчастных мешков подключались другие купцы, крестьяне, лорды, армии, земли... боги... начиналась война, перемирия, мятежи, предательства. Области и страны переходили из рук в руки, дом Болтон взлетал, падал, исчезал, но на этом игра не кончалась, это не был проигрыш. Проигрыш был, если не удавалось угадать, "что потом". Сперва отец позволял ему фантазировать сколько угодно, потом правила ужесточились. "С тобой играют, Рамзи. Мир играет с тобой, а ты играешь с миром. Выигрывает тот, кто лучше понимает, что потом. А непонятливых настигают... неожиданные последствия. Приятней, чтоб нож был в руке, а не в сердце - правда, мой мальчик?" Проиграл два раза подряд - игра окончена, спокойной ночи. И злись там себе в коридоре, сколько влезет, бей кулаком в стену. Это для дураков. Умный должен догадаться, что потом.

А тут и гадать нечего. Раздробленный палец нечем ампутировать, если воспалится. Когда. Кисть-рука-тело. И всё это существо закончится. Не будет дышать, скулить... Хамить, конечно, тоже не будет.

_Тонкая живая тряпочка... под моими коленями, ладонями. На которую я опираюсь. То, что отделяет меня от мертвых камней._

_От смерти._

_Моя единственная защита._

_Надежда._  
 

\- Будешь слушаться? - произнес Рамзай хриплым, каким-то не своим голосом.  
\- Да, милорд. Буду слушаться. - тоже прохрипел Вонючка, вывернув голову и косясь на него снизу вверх. На лбу красовалась свежая ссадина, вдобавок к позавчерашней. И вчерашняя корка над бровью опять содралась. В целом, он выглядел правильно. И говорил значительно пристойней. Почти как надо.

На бинт пошел очередной кусок рубашки, хотя с пальцем, в общем-то, оказалась ерунда. Синяк, и кожа порвана. Трещины вроде нет, он проверил - показал Вонючке поработать пальцем, тот нормально гнулся. Вонючка вытирал ладонью слёзы, которые всё-таки потекли, перемазался весь окончательно. По хозяйскому приказу облизал место прерванной экзекуции, чтоб добро не пропадало. Рамзай по мере сил делал вид, что происшествие закончилось воспитательным успехом - хотя по сути, для самого себя, он знал, что это полный провал. Угрозы не работают, если их нельзя осуществить. 

Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось просто сесть, обнять своего Вонючку и сидеть так. Радоваться, что они друг у друга есть. Но это гораздо приятнее делать с воспитанным Вонючкой, чем с невоспитанным.

\- Ну что? Сыграем еще разок?  
\- Да, милорд.  
\- Принеси.

Взял полосатую галечку, показал Вонючке, всемерно облегчая ему задание. И кинул вдоль по бережку. Тот сходил, пободрее, чем раньше. Мог бы и сбегать, как полагается - но ладно, спишем на общую слабость. Принес, встал на колени, протянул. На этот раз без ошибки. Рамзай задержал его лапку в своей, улыбнулся. Погладил пальцем по грязной щеке.

\- Улыбнись.

Молчит, морда как каменная. И смотрит в глаза. _Прямо в глаза!_ Губы дернулись... но нет... вот курва, не то не получается, не то просто _не хочет._ Внутри снова поднялась ярость, Рамзай стиснул зубы... и чтоб не убить эту гадину - размахнулся и изо всех сил швырнул гальку в море. Она улетела со свистом... и вдруг Вонючка вскочил и кинулся за ней!

\- Бля, КУДА!!!

Рамзай бросился вдогонку, Теон был уже по колено в кипящей дряни и падал вперед... Рамзай успел схватить его, рвануть на себя, они упали на берег, скользя подошвами в горячей жиже. Теон отбивался, Рамзай еле вытянул их обоих на сухое. Кровь дымилась на сапогах, Теон был в крови почти по пояс - слава богам, штаны. Но выше, на коже в распахнутой рубахе, на руках, багровели пятна. Рамзай ощутил жжение на лице, на запястье, кинул взгляд - брызги попали.

На берегу Вонючка биться перестал. Ругаясь на чем свет стоит, Рамзай потащил его в лес - к воде. Они упали в озеро. Долго барахтались там, отмывались, Рамзай прямо в воде раздел его и себя. Похоже, они легко отделались. Дурная кровь была слишком густой, чтоб пропитать одежду так быстро - либо геральдические штаны, при всей своей затертости, были прочней, чем выглядели. Кожа на ногах покраснела, но ожоги были только там, куда попали брызги: на груди, шее, и чуть-чуть на лице; на руках, к счастью, слабые - широкие рукава рубашки приняли на себя часть заразы.

Ледяная вода успокаивала зуд. Сам Рамзай отделался только парой капель, от остального одежда спасла: перчатки, куртка, кожаные штаны. Главное, что в море это поганое ничего, кроме сапог, окунуть он не успел.

Вытащил Вонючку, устроил его под чардревом, в ямке меж корней. Тот всё время молчал, не открывал глаз, но кажется, был в сознании. Его трясло от холода. Да и Рамзая тоже.

\- Сиди здесь. Понял? Идиот гребаный. Сиди!!! - Рамзай показал ему кулак и сбегал на берег за плащом.

Они лежали в нем, как в коконе, мехом внутрь, Рамзай обнимал мокрое безвольное тело. Слушал, как бьется сердце. 

А может, он и прав. 

_"Тебе там самое место"... нам._  
 

_Нет, не хочу. Гадость. Кровь эта выморочная, жгучая. Нет._

_Будем жить, пока живется._

  
  



	7. Глава 7. Жар

### Глава 7. Жар

|  _я утоплю тебя любимый  
в огромном щастии своём  
и не барахтайся не надо  
тебе же будет тяжелей  
([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/29116))_  
---|---  
  
Постепенно они перестали дрожать, отогрелись, вжавшись друг в друга. Всё тонуло в сонной уютной тьме. Рамзай с трудом стряхнул дрему и заставил себя выбраться из спасительного плаща. Прыгая и ежась от наползающего ночного холода, он собрал мокрую одежду. Тусклые отблески воды, бледный мираж чардрева - света было маловато, еле нашел всё, что сбросили впопыхах. Выжал шмотки и развесил на ветках. _И кто тут слуга, спрашивается?_ Но быстрее было сделать самому, чем связываться с этим... недоутопленником.

Стуча зубами, он снова забрался в мех и поскорее обнял Вонючку, чтоб погреться. Тело в его руках было теплым, очень теплым. Горячим. Особенно места, пострадавшие в дурной крови... К груди прикасались пятна ожогов, Рамзай их ощущал кожей, тощие ноги, сплетенные с его ногами, тоже... горели. Он провел рукой по бедрам, стиснул их, тело вздрогнуло. Рамзай прижался посильнее и потерся о грудь. Вонючка втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, зашипел. На шее, на плечах, запястьях тоже обнаружились чувствительные места. Рамзай повернул его на спину и погладил самый крупный ожог, на груди. Вонючка глухо застонал, напрягся... Рамзай провел ребром ладони. Крик, громкий! Кое-где поехала кожица... там же пузыри наверно. Были. Он нажал всей ладонью, Вонючка снова закричал, выгнулся, стиснул его ногами. Вспотел. Рамзай остановился, выпростал из-под капюшона его голову. Белки блеснули из полуприкрытых век. Лоб тоже поблескивал в испарине.

\- О! Ты, выходит, не совсем еще помираешь. Очень рад.

Еще раз погладил грудь - и снова это судорожное движение, изгибается, стонет. Как сладко стонет! Жаркие жесткие колени сжали Рамзаевы бедра, отпустили, сжали снова, обняли. Что же с ним творится такое? Как будто подменили. 

Дышит тяжело, молчит. Дернулся, пытается отстраниться, но некуда: там земля, корешки, прикрытые мехом.

\- Куда же ты рвешься, милый? Ведь мы с тобой так близки сейчас, кожа к коже. Тут тепло и мягко, а там, снаружи - холодно, жестко... мрачно. Ночь темна и полна ужасов, так твой новый дружок говорит? Коварный, неверный Вонючка. Неужели ты хочешь туда, где нет меня? И лживый, такой лживый... твои ноги говорят одно, а голова другое! А рот вообще молчит. 

Рваное частое дыхание, всхлипы, голова мотается туда-сюда, в такт легким нажимам ладони.

\- Ты меня совсем запутал, мой загадочный друг. Cам понять не могу, то ли я тебя ласкаю, то ли наказываю? Как ты считаешь, что это?

Рамзай провел пальцем по животу, по груди, остановился на влажном пятне и тихонько поскреб. Вонючку опять всего передернуло.

\- Нннннн.....  
\- Наказание? Ну надо же. А я думал, тебе приятно. Ну что ж, пусть будет, как ты хочешь. Должен же я тебя наказать за твой новый побег, правда?

Рамзай притянул к себе откинутую голову, прикоснулся губами ко лбу, носу, рту... ага, вот. Уголок губ слева, горячее нежное пятно на щеке... Рамзай целовал, лизал его, исследовал, Вонючка стонал, стонал... всё его длинное костлявое тело извивалось, как змея, дергалось под ним, терлось жаркими местами! Это было несравненно! Хотелось, чтоб длилось вечно, но назрела нужда в смазке. Он продвинулся вперед, привстал, оседлав Вонючкину грудь.

\- Оближи.

_И губы такие горячие! У него лихорадка._

Рамзай чуть не кончил сразу, в эту гладкую раскаленную глотку, с царапучими осколками по краям. Но было бы жаль так быстро растратить Вонючкино странное состояние. Рамзай лег сверху, обвив себя его ногами, вошел внутрь, в узкое, пылающее - как в костер. И уже не пытался сдержаться - да после вчерашнего и легче всё шло, мышцы растянулись. Приподнялся, взял Вонючку за плечи, нащупал очаги огня - и с каждым движением всё глубже ввинчивался, свивался с жуткой бьющейся пламенной змеей, обвивавшей его снизу и сверху, стонущей, воющей... кажется, он и сам выл, рычал... поднимался, падал, впивался в жаркую яму рта, глотал его крик, мычание... ловил волны ответных движений со всех сторон, биение, в резонанс, в ритм, в унисон... это была одна змея! Одна единственная красная, черная, страшная змея! Рычащая, летящая, пожирающая!!! Слепящая...

РРРрры.  
 

И тут верхняя часть змеи затормозила и подумала: он же болен, надо его покормить, пока есть чем.

С огромным трудом Рамзай вывинтился, вырвался, тело не хотело его выпускать, рвалось за ним, ноги обнимали. Но он был твердо настроен принести товарищу пользу, пусть даже и против его воли. 

Еле донес свое сокровище до рта! Пристроился, воткнул в сухие стонущие губы... и наконец отпустил всё, что было. Вонючка судорожно глотал, высасывал. _Питается, умница моя._ Рамзай ласково гладил его по голове.

\- Это тебе, родной мой! - шептал он, - Всё тебе, всё самое лучшее, много-много маленьких болтонов... с крохотными светлыми глазками... входят в тебя и разбегаются внутри. Правда, милые?

Когда маленькие болтоны кончились, Рамзай сполз и пристроился сбоку от больного, вдоль всё еще содрогающегося тела. Погладил, провел сверху донизу... и обнаружил большой очаг пожара прямо посередине. Вонючка громко застонал и прижался к нему, навалился. _Ох ты бедняга, припекло ж тебя! Кто бы мог подумать... что там что-то еще теплится... да как!_ Рамзай развернул страдальца спиной к себе, одной рукой поймал цепь горящих пятнышек на ключице, шее, а другой принялся тискать и трепать остатки прежней роскоши: яйца и жалкий пенек, оставленный милостью мейстера. Вонючка выгибался, ныл и пел сквозь зубы, аж сердце разрывалось. Рамзай почувствовал, что снова начинает заводиться. Скоро его ствол оказался в готовности, и Вонючка попытался насадиться на него самостоятельно. _Мать моя Иная, откуда что взялось! Такой был скромный юноша, сроду от него никакого ответа не было, лежал как бревно... вернее, как куча палок. Вот что она творит, дурная-то кровь!_ Рамзай нащупал пальцами вход - и его чуть не засосало! Там всё пульсировало и жгло, задница, бедра, ноги, перенапряженные мышцы, всё двигалось одной еле сдерживаемой, придавленной волной, голова то каталась по его ключицам, то склонялась вперед.

\- Вонючка-Вонючка, моя сладострастная сучка! Скажи мне, радость моей жизни... если помнишь еще человеческую речь... чего бы ты сейчас хотел? А?

Молчит, пыхтит... и даже пытается себя тормозить... безуспешно! Вдруг застенчивость одолела, боги, до чего же трогательное существо! Восторг и счастье! Он же лопнет сейчас, от борьбы с собой! Или правда очумел до потери речи?

\- Хочешь, чтоб я тебя выeбaл? Да или нет?

Боги, как дышит, как трется! И молчит!!! Рамзай погладил его по груди, нажал на липкое... стооон! _Кажется, я сейчас ему просто-напросто в спину кончу, от таких переживаний!_

Рамзай убрал руки и отодвинулся.

\- Да или нет?

_Всхлипывает!!_

\- Нннн...н...

_Какой облом!_ \- подумал Рамзай, но из горла почему-то рвался смех... он не выдержал, и заржал в голос! Такого шикарного развлечения у него никогда еще не было! _Б ля, мы каждый день теперь купаться будем!_

\- Нет? Ну тогда, ничего не поделаешь. Придется тебя изнасиловать!

Изнасилование вышло очень коротким. Рамзай вошел в строптивое создание сходу до упора, тот заорал в голос, задвигался с бешеной силой и скоростью, и почти сразу обмяк. Тут и Рамзай кончил. Отдышался немного, пощупал, что там делается впереди у его тяжко дышащего, мокрого как мышь друга - однако, да там целая лужа, мех промок. Он собрал, сколько получилось, в ладонь. Мда. Оно, конечно, пища... но идея о множестве маленьких кракенов, расползающихся по нему внутри, как-то смущала. А жаль, если впустую пропадет. Ведь это такая редчайшая вещь! Первый раз под ним кто-то кончил. И Теон первый раз кончил в роли девки. Подумать только, больше года копилось, ждало своего часа. _Я-то думал, он уже навсегда "не сеет" - а вот оно, семя._

Тут ему пришла в голову странная мысль, которую он немедленно и осуществил. Высунулся из-под плаща, нащупал корень потолще, и тщательно втер в него семя. Потом вытащил лежащего пластом Вонючку, и тоже как следует вытер его об корень. Прошептал:

\- Старые боги, примите жертву.

_Старые боги, этот парень... Теон Грейджой, заболел. Обжегся кровью, и простыл в воде. Пусть у него пройдет жар, и он поправится. И будет жить. Ведь вы мне его дали, обидно будет, если умрет. Пожалуйста, помогите ему. Я знаю, вы кровь больше любите, но это семя - наша большая драгоценность. От нас двоих, вам. Может, пригодится._

Рамзай прижался щекой к измазанному корню. Почувствовал, как быстро он высыхает. На миг ему привиделась красная птичка... мигнула, и растаяла во тьме. И он ощутил... усмешку. 

_Кого-то я развеселил._

Он встал, снял с чардрева многострадальный шелковый платок, который утром выстирал Вонючка. Потом отошел и наощупь нашел тысячелистник, припрятанный между корней. Вернулся, устроил Вонючку на спине в их меховом убежище, тщательно разжевал траву, прилепил к ожогу на груди и перевязал платком.

_Кажется, я сделал всё, что мог. И даже совершил невозможное! Интересно, сколько нам еще осталось дней... надеюсь, заскучать мы не успеем._

  
  



	8. Глава 8: Во сне и наяву

### Глава 8: Во сне и наяву

|  _когда лариса в чорном теле  
она послушна и мила  
какой же смысл тогда скажите  
ее оттуда выпускать  
([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/31799))_  
---|---  
  
Вонючка буянил полночи. То его трясло от холода и он вжимался в Рамзая. То неразборчиво ныл "жарко, жарко!", спихивал плащ - и ладно бы только с себя. Стонал и бормотал что-то бессмысленное, "сестренка, я здесь, я здесь!", "это ловушка", "мое имя, мое имя, они знают мое имя"... Ну и пошел болтать: "твое имя, не то имя, забыл имя", даже один раз выдал, "я знаю, твое имя Рамзай!" Не поспоришь, конечно - да ведь спать-то хочется. Рамзай треснул его пару раз затылком об землю, но единственным результатом было очередное "не надо, не надо! я помню свое имя!", а также "мама, они опять меня бьют". В конце концов, Рамзай выпихнул его куда-то нафиг в темноту, завернулся с головой в плащ и еще раз попробовал уснуть. Но потом всё-таки пожалел больного, забрал обратно к себе и помучился еще немного - пока тот не отрубился, наконец.

Проснулся Рамзай от голода. В животе грызло так, будто там очнулся погибший ёж и решил отмстить за свое съедение. Рассвет только еще приближался, чернота между стволов сменялась мутной серостью, но лежать дальше - вот так, без никакой жратвы - было уже слишком мучительно. Он попытался растолкать вытянувшегося рядом охотника. Жар у него уже явно спал, тот лежал совсем неподвижно, как тряпочная кукла, и не подавал признаков жизни, кроме еле заметного дыхания. Лоб, волосы - всё было мокро от холодного пота. _Мда, сегодня на него надежды мало._

Рамзай умылся, оделся - тряпки высохли за долгую зимнюю ночь, только сапоги были еще влажными. Попил водицы, чтоб не так пусто было внутри. Разобрать отражение при таком свете было трудно, но наощупь ему показалось, что он заметно похудел. _Скоро будет такая же куча хвороста, как там валяется._ Он встряхнулся, и отправился в поход по мышиным местам. 

Там, в лучах рассвета, его ожидала удача! Среди ошметков шерсти билась пойманная сойка, которая при его приближении принялась пронзительно вопить и раздувать перья. Невдалеке лежала задушенная в петельках мышь. Сойку Рамзай разорвал и съел сразу, собрав аккуратно перья, череп и лапки для наживки. Хотел сперва оставить половину Вонючке - но просто не смог остановиться... Придется дружку довольствоваться мышью. Как-то она не возбудила его аппетита, особенно после вполне приличного на вкус птичьего мяса. К сожалению, заново настроить силки он не умел - а они были, как ему показалось, все сбиты и перепутаны. Обошел остров, осматривая всё самым тщательным образом - на это у него ушла вся первая половина дня. Другие ловушки были тоже частично сбиты, но либо в них ничего не попалось, либо птицы успели раньше. Зато Рамзай обнаружил, что на открытых местах пробивается желтоватая молодая травка! Он ее немедленно выщипал и съел. На некоторых ветках набухали почки, он их тоже попробовал - но скривился от горечи. На этом пищевые опыты решил прекратить, опасаясь преждевременно расстаться с приятным обществом сойки. Еще нашел под елками зелененькую прошлогоднюю кислицу, довольно много. Набил карманы и жевал по дороге. Стыдно, конечно, было нести товарищу только жалкую мышку - но что поделать, кислица тоже съелась сама собой, несмотря на все попытки уберечь ее от прожорливых челюстей.

Домой Рамзай вернулся уже после полудня. Вонючка сидел у чардрева, завернувшись в плащ, бледный, как мертвец. Умытый.

\- Ну наконец воскрес! Я так волновался, всю ночь не спал. Да и днем, веришь ли, места себе не находил. Даже вот это хотел доесть, всё равно не жилец-то, думаю. - Рамзай взял полевку за лапку и протянул Вонючке.  
\- Спасибо, - рука ощутимо ходила. Плащ распахнулся, и Рамзай увидел, что Вонючка полностью одет. Пятна от вчерашнего купания на лице, на тыльной стороне кисти, сегодня выглядели намного бледнее, вместо ярко-красных стали желтовато-розовыми. 

Вонючка, по обыкновению, питался долго и тщательно, чавкал-чавкал, хотя чего там жрать-то было, в мышонке этом? Потом долго вставал, возя ногами по земле, как раздавленный паук - добрался до воды, запил свою трапезу, и снова прибрался к чардреву.

\- Расстегни рубашку.

Рамзай стянул ему рубашку с плеч, сдвинул плащ и внимательно осмотрел тело. Да, все ожоги заметно сбавили яркость, нигде ни воспаления, ни пузырей (те, кажется, и были-то только на груди). Развязал платок - Вонючка весь напрягся и сморщился. Ранка, однако, там тоже подсохла - вместе с впечатавшимися в нее кусочками листьев. Даже снятие платка ее вновь не разодрало, порвались листья, а не кожица. Рамзай осторожно положил на нее ладонь. Нажал. Вонючка зашипел сквозь зубы. Рамзай улыбнулся и лизнул цепочку побледневших брызг на шее. Слегка прикусил пятно на ключице. Оно было прохладным, таким же, как окружающая кожа. _Почти уже вылечился..._

\- Как тебе сегодняшняя ночка? - спросил он, подняв голову к Вонючкиному лицу. Тот сидел спокойно, глаза прятались под тенью ресниц. Рамзай поцеловал его в пятнышко у рта. _Эх... и тут уже остыло. Жар прошел._ Рамзай устроил свое колено в ямке меж Вонючкиных бедер, надавил вперед. _Холод, холод... а с такой голодухи скоро и у меня всё тепло закончится. Может, последняя наша любовь была._

\- Ну... я долго спал. Не смог встать утром, и сейчас как-то... не очень. Как там ловушки?  
\- Ловушки. - Рамзай усмехнулся. - Ты вчера поймал меня в ловушку... я полетел на огонь, и чуть не сгорел. Мы обожгли с тобою крылья, мой мотылёк... тебе понравилось со мной? В огне?  
\- Наверное. - Вонючкины глаза выглядывали из-за занавесок с некоторым сомнением.  
\- Наверное? Вот это да! Ты, кажется, своего счастья даже не заметил? - Рамзай просунул руку ему в штаны, там было сухо.  
\- Я плохо помню, что было... по правде сказать, вовсе не помню. Я ополоснулся перед тем, как одеваться. Одно могу сказать, вы меня трахнули.  
\- О да. Да! Но самое интересное не это. Не притворяйся, ты не можешь не помнить! Я вот, например, век не забуду такого удивительного события.  
\- Честно... не могу догадаться, о чем вы.  
\- ... милорд?

\- ...Милорд. - Вонючка сказал это тихо, еле слышно, и как-то... горько. Прикрыл глаза.  
Рамзай поцеловал его в веки, в одно, в другое. _Нет ничего в мире нежнее его ресниц, никакой шелк и мех не сравнится. Ни крылья бабочек, ни лепестки цветов. Моя бледная печальная фиалка. Почему ему так грустно? Зачем он всегда убегает, исчезает? Куда?_ Он зарылся Вонючке в волосы, рукой, лицом, другую руку снова засунул ему в штаны, стиснул увядший букетик плоти, мял, перебирал пальцами. _Ты весь у меня в руках, но где же ты? Ночью ты был весь со мной, всё что у тебя было - отдал мне. А я передал богам... маленькому красному ворону... надо было всё-таки съесть._

\- Расскажи. Рассказывай всё, что помнишь об этой ночи. Если совсем ничего - я тебя убью. - Спустился губами к шее, нащупал медленно пульсирующую жилу, взял в зубы.  
\- Я не против.  
\- Скотина! - Рамзай схватил его за шею, удержался, чтоб не шарахнуть затылком об ствол. Посмотрел ему в глаза. Какие спокойные глаза. _Он совсем меня не боится. Ну еще бы! А как иначе, он всё время нарывается, а я не наказываю его. Но... что же делать, если я **не хочу?** Вот он смотрит на меня внимательно, своими спокойными глазами... а если ударить, то всё это испортится... Ударить всегда можно. Можно и потом._ Рамзай прижался щекой к его лицу.  
\- Рассказывай давай.

\- Помню, я падал... обжегся. Потом мы были в озере. Было очень холодно. А потом я уснул.  
\- И что тебе приснилось?  
\- Много чего... всякого. Всё перепуталось... запуталось. Были страшные сны... были и приятные.  
\- Вот. Давай про приятные.

Вонючка снова прикрыл глаза, заговорил медленно и очень тихо.

\- Мне снилось... два человека. На пустой земле. В темноте и холоде. Но им было тепло. Одного звали Теон. Мне снилось, как будто это был я.  
\- А другой?  
\- А другого звали Рамзай.  
\- И наверное, это был я?  
\- Не знаю... милорд.  
\- Он тебя трахал!  
\- Обязательно.  
\- А еще что?  
\- Еще... он меня укрыл своим плащом... теплым, меховым. Из шкур волков. Мне снилось, что я хотел пить... и он напоил меня из своей руки. Кровью.  
\- И еще он принес тебе мышку, и ты ее съел. Слушай, мне ужасно обидно. Не могу поверить, что всё было зря...  
\- Почему зря?  
\- Ты всё забыл.  
\- А расскажи мне, как всё было? Может быть, тогда я вспомню?  
\- Да ну... это уже не то. Ну, что тут рассказывать? У тебя был жар, лихорадка. Конечно, не помнишь. А я старался, как дурак.  
\- Но тебе ведь понравилось. Я весь был в семени, это-то не сон.  
\- Чье оно было?  
\- Как чье? Твое.  
\- Вот именно что, не только. Из тебя чуть не стакан вылился. А теперь ты это узнаешь только с моих слов. Ну разве не обидно?  
\- Как так может быть? У меня же нет... неоткуда...

Рамзай нащупал кусочек плоти над мошонкой, сжал. Другой ладонью погладил рану на груди, тело под ним вздрогнуло, напряглось.

\- Не знаю, откуда. Наверное, прямиком из твоего пылкого сердца. Но вытекло вот здесь, внизу. Такое тебе не снилось?  
\- Нет... только что-то огромное, красное, кипящее... всю ночь падал в кровь... в огонь. Снилось, что меня сжигают... сдирают кожу, сажают на кол... я умираю... и еще... про...  
\- Про меня!!! Ну? Скажи!  
\- Про тебя. _\- Или мне мерещится, или он улыбнулся. Издевается, что ли? -_ Мне снился человек, по имени Рамзай. Он ловил меня там, в огне. В крови. Куда я падал. Он сдирал с меня кожу. И обнимал меня прямо так... без кожи... прижимал меня к себе... такой большой, тяжелый. Чуть не задавил. Ну, вот тут, должно быть, из моего пылкого сердца что-то и вытекло. Кровь, наверное. Что ж еще? И я умер. В очередной раз. Я всю ночь умирал, то так, то сяк... еще в воде тонул, и меня съел Утонувший бог. У него было много щупалец, а в середине клюв. И он меня... заклевал. Наверное, это тоже был ты?  
\- Это всё время был я! Я всегда с тобой, мой прекрасный, жаркий... несравненный Вонюченька.

Несравненный Вонюченька тяжело вздохнул.

\- Мне очень жаль. Очень... жаль.  
\- Чего тебе жаль?  
\- Что нельзя... что мы не можем... как те двое. Которых звали не так, как здесь.  
\- Да, щупалец и клюва у меня нету. А кожу содрать и выeбaть - это можно попробовать. Правда это, понимаешь ли, удовольствие на один раз. Наяву-то. Бесконечно трахаться без кожи можно только во сне. Но я не знал, что ты об этом мечтаешь, а то давно бы устроил тебе такой... праздник.  
\- Да. Ваш любимый праздник, милорд. Вы, наверное, неплохо попраздновали, пока меня не было.  
\- Было дело, точно. 

_Ну и... опять тоска, опять смотрит в сторону. Опять... милорд. Куда мы забрели? Какое нам дело до всего этого мяса?_

\- Какое мне дело до мяса? Я тебя не за мясо ценю, поверь. Я бы предпочел тебя не портить, раз уж мы тут вдвоем. И потом... знаешь... ведь это место, оно очень странное. Откуда мы знаем, что это не сон? Может, как раз сон и есть. Даже скорее всего.  
\- Да, верно. Похоже на сон. Хотя больно, как наяву... и еще кое-что отличается...  
\- Что?

Он помолчал немного и еле слышно произнес:

\- Кто я?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ну... в прямом. Здесь, сейчас. Кто я?

Рамзай провел пальцем по его носу, между глаз, которые снова смотрели прямо ему... внутрь. Спокойные, печальные... что ему нужно? Рамзай почувствовал, что сейчас надо дать правильный ответ. Не ошибиться. Почему-то это показалось важным. Но правильного ответа он не знал.

\- А кем ты хочешь быть?  
\- Теоном.  
\- Грейджоем?  
\- Не знаю... пожалуй, нет. Это было бы... не совсем правда. Если уж быть просто человеком на пустой земле, то лучше быть тем, кто ты на самом деле. Да? Я думал... думал... Грейджой - имя семьи. Гербы, знамена... видишь, даже девиз-то не подходит. Короли, корабли. Это всё так далеко отодвинулось. Одни слова... о ком-то. Не обо мне. Я никогда не увижу моря. Только кровь. Лес, кровь, смерть. Никто нас не знает... кроме птиц. Мы доживаем свой сон. Я Теон. Это мое имя. Мое последнее имя. То, что осталось, после всего. Это ведь такой простой сон, где всё... осыпалось. Сгорело. Весь мир сгорел в дурной крови, а мы - то, что осталось.  
\- А я?  
\- А ты Рамзай. Если захочешь. Ты, конечно, Болтон, сразу видно. И это правда. Бóльшая правда, чем я Грейджой, так всегда было. Но твой девиз тут тоже не подходит, в этом сне. Ты просто подожди... пока проснешься. И найдешь свои ножи.  
 

Тут он поднял руку и погладил Рамзая по щеке. Пальцем... одним из трех.

Рамзай замер и, кажется, перестал дышать. Палец убрался. Теон смотрел на него серьезно, но в глазах прыгали какие-то подозрительные искорки. 

Без пальца сразу стало неинтересно!

\- Еще, - сказал Рамзай.

Теон улыбнулся, снова протянул ладонь, положил на щеку, легко-легко, еле ощутимо... провел пальцем по скуле, обвел линию подбородка... блин, щетина уже наросла, щекотно. Улыбка улетела с губ, снова прилетела куда-то в уголок, тот поехал вверх, сбоку возникли забавные морщинки... неожиданно откуда-то взялась еще одна рука, и Рамзаева голова оказалась... в ладонях. 

По всему телу пробежали мурашки, дыбом встала невидимая шерсть...

\- Рамзай... - прошептал Теон, будто серебряная монетка упала в пруд. - Какое у тебя сейчас лицо смешное. - И тут он... хихикнул. И засмеялся, хрипло, нетвердо, как будто кашель, а не смех. - Рот закрой, муха залетит.

_Б лядь!!! Я так и знал, что издевается!_

Рамзай врезал ему прямо в перекошенную улыбкой морду! Проехался по вскинутому локтю, кулак соскользнул, попал в рот, припечатал башку в дерево - но не с той силой, как хотелось.  
\- Руки!!  
Тот кинул руки вниз еще до окрика, почти сразу. _Покорный, как бы уже. Сучья мpазь, всё забыл! Сейчас напомню._

Теон сидел скорчившись, вжавшись в чардрево, подняв колени к животу, руки судорожно прижаты к бокам, голова отвернута в сторону. Глаза зажмурены. Дрожит. Через секунду вытянул ноги. _Правильно. Закрываться нельзя, пока я выбираю._  
 

_Выбираю..._

_Вот так. Весь открыт. И... весь закрыт. Дверь захлопнулась._

_А ведь он меня погладил... сам. Впервые в жизни._

_Впервые в моей жизни..._  
 

_Как больно._  
 

Рамзай стоял перед ним на коленях, и не знал что делать. Как открыть дверь. И стоит ли. _Открыть пинком... всё порвать, насрать на стол... вот так я хожу в гости._

Губы были в крови, верхняя уже заметно припухла. Рамзай раздвинул их пальцами, посмотрел, что там делается, потрогал осколки зубов. Качаются. Выдрать бы их нафиг, да нечем подцепить. Приоткрыл ему челюсти, всунул палец между коренными справа, где они нормально сходились. Потом сменил указательный на мизинец.

\- Кусай. Ну? Делай, что говорю, сука, это приказ. Сильнее! А!..

Он аж зарычал от острой боли. Вонючка кусанул от души - и тут же разжал челюсти. Рамзай согнул палец, вроде кости целы. Мизинец был весь в крови, полон рот крови - но кто там разберет, чья она. _Наша._

\- Бля, неплохо... Ну залижи теперь, раз уж вскрыл. 

Сунул ему снова в рот, Вонючка присосался. Палец ныл и пульсировал, язык его гладил, растирал, обнимал со всех сторон. Ранку жгло, дергало, но было как-то... приятно даже. Рамзай однажды ладонь поранил и дал зализать Хелисенте - вот примерно так же было сейчас, даже еще лучше. Ритмичные движения успокаивали. Рамзай придержал ему голову поудобнее, зарылся рукой в волосы.

\- Дурак. Дурак несчастный. Точно Теон, узнаю! Сто лет не виделись.

Тот сидел всё в той же _открытой_ позе, весь закаменел от напряжения. Веки плотно зажмурены, только рот работает, глотает. _Что же с ним теперь делать? Неужели опять воспитывать... и получить опять Вонючку... послушного, мирного. Всё делает. Скажешь - кусает, скажешь - сосет. Скажешь - сдохнет. Или... не скажешь..._

Ему представилась картина, страшная в своей простоте: он возвращается к чардреву, а никого нет. И нигде никого. Ищет, ищет. Пустой остров. Только плащ под деревом сложенный лежит. Ни Вонючки, ни Теона... все ушли. 

\- Теон... Теон. Не смей издеваться! Что ты нашел смешного? Совсем башка поехала? Я не хочу тебя бить, это глупо было бы... мы и правда тут одни. Ты и я, два человека. Зачем устраивать тут ад? А так и выйдет, если будешь нести херню.

Рамзай массировал ему затылок, шею, в такт движениям языка.

\- Успокойся, расслабься. Я тебя не обижу, не бойся меня. Видишь, я не страшный, меня кусать можно. Не ядовитый. Я тебе не враг, совсем наоборот. Зачем же ты так со мной?

Рамзай вытянул мизинец изо рта и рассмотрел. Он распух, посинел в середине, но ранка на суставе была совсем маленькая и кровь уже не текла. Только виднелось красное, как мышиный зрачок.

\- Губы оближи, измазался.

Облизал.

\- Вот тут еще... - Рамзай слизнул разводы в углу его рта. Поцеловал, просунул язык... кровь, кровь...  
 

_Можно ли утонуть в ложке крови? В стакане? С головой._

_Чья это кровь кипит вокруг? Где мы тонем? Сами в себе. Сколько я ему выпустил крови за всё время, пока мы вместе. Наверное всю, что была. Да и он тоже... я тоже не тот, что раньше был. Что-то изменилось. Может, это моя дурная кровь там, снаружи. Вышла. Моя, по-любому. Всё, что я вылил на землю за всю мою жизнь. На море аккурат хватит. Но это ведь неплохо. Мне нравится этот вкус, запах. Теплота. Насыщает, успокаивает. Рыбе нравится вода, птице воздух, а мне кровь._

_А ему что?_

_Не знаю... ничего я о нем не знаю._  
 

Рамзай оторвался, прикоснулся к распухшим губам еще раз, поцеловал впалые щеки, скулы, сомкнутые веки. Правый глаз в пестрой оправе синяка и левый, бледный. Провел пальцем по темным бровям, убрал волосы со лба, перебирал их, гладил...

\- Просыпайся, дружок. Выходи. Я тебя жду... тут, у двери. Жду тебя, Теон. Ужасно соскучился. Наше новое знакомство опять началось с удара в лицо. Но, может, дальше оно по-другому пойдет? Как ты думаешь? Давай, попробуем, а? Ну иди сюда скорее... не бойся, больно не будет. Я сам тебя боюсь, остроумного такого.

Рамзай протянул ему мизинец: - На, слизни капельку. 

Теон тяжело вздохнул, открыл, наконец, глаза. Они были испуганные и грустные. Рамзай прикоснулся носом к носу и смотрел в них... _нет, теперь его уже не смешит моё лицо. Победа. Еще одна маленькая победа над этим столько раз побежденным существом... столько раз. Вот за это я его и держал при себе так долго. Вечный источник моих побед. Но побеждать тоже иногда надоедает..._

Теон потянулся, лизнул палец - честно говоря, там ничего уже не было.

\- Можешь еще укусить, чего уж тут. Только не сиди с таким несчастным видом. Ну, ляпнул не то, я тебя стукнул, ты меня тяпнул. Считай, что сдачи дал. Как человек человеку. Если мало - добавь еще, и забудем это дело.

\- Я теперь не знаю... как разговаривать.  
\- Да как хочешь, так и разговаривай. Если мне что не понравится, я тебе еще врежу, в сто первый раз. Но я постараюсь, чтоб не сильно вышло. Я тебя совсем не хочу покалечить... огорчить. Мою единственную радость. 

Рамзай снова прошелся губами по его губам, носу, лбу.

\- Какой ты красивый, Теон. Какой красивый, - шептал он, не зная уже, что бы такое сказать ему приятное. Чтоб опять вернулось то мимолетное чудо. 

_Но ведь и правда. Тощий, конечно, седой, зубов нет, в синяках весь - но всё равно, как всё у него на лице устроено... волшебно. Не поймешь даже, в чем дело. В костях, наверное. В их форме. Или не знаю в чем... или во мне. Над ним все смеются, и я тоже смеялся... но я врал. Он самый красивый на свете, лучше всех: женщин, мужчин, собак. Хочу, чтобы он был моим._

\- Простите меня... милорд.  
\- Нет! Давай не так, не надо так.  
\- А как?  
\- Как ты хотел. Без милордов.  
\- Тогда... прости меня. Рамзай...

Рамзай опять весь замер. Словно сердце остановилось. Словно на сердце сел мотылёк, и оно боялось спугнуть. Как он это сказал... тихо, осторожно... бархатно.

\- Рамзай... Я не хотел... это не насмешка была. Просто... 

_Просто это была насмешка, а теперь ты начнешь мне врать, чтобы я тебя не бил. Мой бедный хрупкий мотылёк._

\- Просто будь осторожнее, Теон.  
\- Да. Спасибо...

Рамзай сел рядом, просунул руку ему за плечи и притянул к себе. Тот дернулся и охнул. Ах да, ожог же. Рамзай сходил за остатками тысячелистника, растер, протянул Теону горстку. Тот нащупал свалившийся платок, пристроил снова на груди, с травкой, Рамзай помог ему завязать сзади узел. Потом выправил у него свою многострадальную рубашку и оторвал очередной бинтик. _Еще один обмен любезностями и она вовсе в штаны заправляться перестанет._

\- Развяжи свой мизинец.

Вонючка, шипя и морщась, распеленал его из тряпочного узла. Мда. Мизинцы у них выглядели прямо как братья: оба распухшие, у одного сине-черный, у другого сине-красный. Правда Вонючкин всё же похреновее: разрыв на коже длинный, на полпальца. Рамзай отсыпал ему туда еще травки и снова забинтовал. Потом дал ему завязать свой. 

\- Встань.

Тот завозился на земле, Рамзай протянул ему обе руки. Теон посмотрел на него снизу вверх. _Как будто между нами невидимая пленка... для него. А для меня нет. Я всегда могу его потрогать, а он меня не решается. Я его к этому долго приучал, а как иначе? Он поначалу так бросался на меня, драться пытался, втроем не удержишь. Пофиг, что голый, безоружный, связанный, прикованный. Вечно руки себе ранил о веревки, на нож кидался... Это в первую очередь надо было выбить: чтоб не поднимал руку на хозяина. Я хорошо вычистил, напрочь; кажется, из мыслей даже. Вот он и не поднимает..._

_О, получилось наконец._ Теон вытянул руки и осторожно вложил их в Рамзаевы. Тот плавно потянул его вверх... _какой же он легкий..._ принял его тело на себя, обнял. Голова Теона так удобно легла в ямку между шеей и плечом, руки как бы сами собой опустились Рамзаю на пояс.

\- Жаль, тут музыки нет. Ты, наверно, танцевал хорошо?  
\- Теперь бы всё равно не вышло.  
\- А я сроду танцевать не умел. Танцы, значит, отменяются. 

Он еще немного постоял так, держа свое сокровище в руках, ощущая легкие руки на себе. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? На ногах держаться сможешь?  
\- Получше, чем утром. Голова немного кружится, но если ты мне поможешь...  
\- Конечно. Конечно, Теон. Я всегда к твоим услугам, разве ты когда-нибудь сомневался?

Рамзай поцеловал его в шею, потом взял за плечи, посмотрел в лицо. Тот вроде не падал. Улыбался уголком рта. 

_До чего я докатился. Я счастлив от того, что мы друг другу улыбаемся. На что я потратил все годы своей жизни, если это так просто делается? Не, фигня. Ничего простого в этом нет. Важно, с кем... как. Хрен бы мы вот так стояли, если б не всё это воспитание, пестрый раскрой шкурки. Это просто другой кайф. Другая радость от того же человека. Сколько всего я у него взял - и после этого, он еще столько мне дает... мой неисчерпаемый друг._

Улыбка исчезла.

Рамзай вздохнул и отодвинулся.  
\- Пошли. Ловушки чинить.

Он поднял плащ, накинул Теону на плечи и они пошли в лес, держась за руки.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Приложение: "[Пища Острова Крови:](http://snarkk.narod.ru/grrm/ok/eda.html)"** климат, животный и растительный мир.  
> [Food of the Island of Blood](http://snarkk.narod.ru/grrm/ok/eda.html).


	9. Глава 9: Проигрыш и выигрыш

### Глава 9: Проигрыш и выигрыш

|  _порою из меня вылазит  
чешуйчатый и склизкий гад  
и начинает объясняться  
в любви и требовать тепла  
([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/30116))_  
---|---  
  
До темноты они успели разобраться разве что с половиной всех этих ловчих штуковин. Конечно, было уже не до уроков, отложили на завтра. От этой суеты Теон несколько взбодрился и уже не выглядел таким трупом, перестал шататься при ходьбе. Последствия лихорадки исчезали на глазах, особенно когда он тоже попасся немного на травке. На опушке вылезали нежные, только разворачивающиеся лапки сныти, стрелки одуванчиков. Всё, правда, худосочное и бледное, но вкус вполне пристойный. Такими темпами у нас тут скоро нормальное лето придет, может и продержимся. День, конечно, зимний, часов восемь - зато земля согрелась от крови. Полевки, по Вонючкиным уверениям, плодятся независимо от сезона. "А когда мы доедим всех птиц, тогда мышиное хозяйство как следует развернется. Никто на них не покусится, кроме нас." 

В этом бодром настроении друзья встретили закат и отправились обратно домой.

По дороге Теон развивал планы рыболовства. Он уже видел в озере каких-то рыбок, с палец длиной - выходили погреться к берегу со своей донной зимовки. Вот только ловить их в ледяной воде будет сложно. Руками ни один, ни другой этого делать не могли, крючков не было - Рамзаева нахмуренная бровь сходу пресекла косой взгляд, кинутый на сережку. Вонючка, впрочем, мог бы соорудить нечто вроде сачка - но Рамзаю следовало пожертвовать подштанники. Подштанников было жалко.

\- А может, проще тебе ухо откусить?  
\- Смотря, сколько мы тут жить намереваемся. Я бы, в общем, пожил. Если милорд не возражает?  
\- Милорд намерен жить в подштанниках. 

Сошлись на том, чтоб попробовать сперва обойтись всё тем же универсальным платком.

У чардрева опять было не то чтобы светло, но и не темно. Что-то вроде лунного света, сочившегося неизвестно откуда. Теон расстелил плащ, и они устроились на ночлег между белыми корнями, укрытые волчьим мехом и снизу, и сверху.

Рамзай обнял Теона, прижал к себе, забрался руками под рубашку. 

_Как же это вчера вышло, что он вдруг любви захотел? В чем секрет? Ну, ясно в чем: в ожогах, конечно. Но нельзя ж его купать в кипятке каждый вечер, а? Хотя... может, если слегка побрызгать..._ А сейчас остался последний ключик к тайнику. Он стал развязывать платок за спиной.

\- Рамзай, - прошептал Теон. - Что ты хочешь делать?  
\- Приласкать тебя, мой милый.  
\- Это... больно будет...  
\- Это будет больно... и горячо, и темно, и нежно... и ты споешь мне свою ночную песню.  
Рамзай накрыл Теоновы губы своими, чтоб не отвлекал болтовней. Вытянул платок из-под рубашки и начал расстегивать пуговицы. Теон весь напрягся, стиснул зубы, но это не мешало целоваться, передние-то выбиты. Рамзай стянул ему рубашку с плеч, закрутил вокруг запястий, повернул тело на спину, вставил колено между ног. И положил ему руку на грудь.

Лиственная труха щекотала ладонь, он стряхивал ее, стирал - Вонючка тихо замычал, замотал головой. Тонкая горячая кожица под его рукой подавалась, мелкие травяные завитушки присохли к ней... Вонючка заныл громче, выгнулся, Рамзай нажал, оперся на руку, тело дернулось... он чуть повернул ладонь - тот закричал, рванулся, забился. Рамзай пощупал ожог - кожица порвалась только в одном месте, чуть-чуть. 

\- Не надо, пожалуйста! Больно очень.  
\- Может, тебя и ебaть не надо? Или всё-таки можно?

Рамзай сунул руку ему в штаны и изо всех сил стиснул в кулаке мошонку. Вонючка заорал.

\- Запомни, детка: я тебя буду ебaть как хочу, и когда хочу. Ты чем-то недоволен?  
\- Всем доволен!!  
\- Умница. Для меня главное, чтобы ты был доволен. Ведь в этом и состоит любовь.

Рамзай резко развернул его на живот и содрал штаны. Теперь ноги его были спутаны штанами, а руки рубашкой. _Связан. Я связал этого доходягу! Человека, который падает с ног, и я вынужден его связать, чтоб выeбать! В этом и состоит любовь._ Рамзай заломил ему руки вверх, вздернул - и услышал очередной крик, перешедший в глухой вой... Теон бился, пытался выбраться из-под тела вдвое его тяжелее, грыз шерсть, хрипел... наконец вывернул лицо вбок и заорал:

\- Рамзай!!! Ты хочешь выeбать труп?!

Рамзай бросил его и откатился в сторону. В глазах жгло.   
 

Ночь молчала. Слышалось только громкое, хриплое дыхание рядом. Шуршание тряпок. Рамзай обернулся. Темный силуэт вертелся и дергался. _Сапоги снимает, вместе со штанами. Потому что не может распутать руки. Потому что у него повреждены плечевые суставы. Были растянуты, начало проходить, а теперь я опять их сорвал. Он хочет встать и уйти, но у него нет сил. В этом и состоит любовь._

Теон затих в кривой неудобной позе. Дышал часто, с присвистом. 

Рамзай встал на колени, нагнулся над ним, тот весь сжался.

\- Тихо. Успокойся. Никого я не хочу уже выeбать. Я тебя сейчас раздену и мы будем спать. 

Рамзай просунул пальцы в затянувшийся комок рубашки, нащупал манжеты. Осторожно высвободил руки. Положил Теона на спину, снял сапоги, штаны. Накрыл свободной половиной плаща, устроился рядом. Протянул руку к его лицу, но тот опять напрягся, втянул голову в плечи - и тут же сморщился. Рамзай руку убрал. _Теперь и для меня невидимая пленка._

_А я знал. Знал, что с Теоном невозможно жить. Надо было довольствоваться Вонючкой. Было немножко, вот и надо было радоваться. Но хотелось-то всего..._

_А теперь ничего уже не хочется. Даже спать. Разве что сдохнуть._

Рамзай лежал на боку и смотрел во тьму рядом. Отгороженный невидимой пленкой. Смотрел, смотрел... Волчий мех, прикрывающий его спутника по горло, серебристо блестел в древесном свете. Выше поблескивали седые волосы. А между ними - ничего. Кусок ночи. Вокруг него во все стороны тянулись сверкающие ниточки... скрещивались, переливались. Рамзай вытер лицо рукавом. Жесткая кожа куртки царапнула, и радужных ниточек вокруг стало еще больше.

_Вот такой облом. А как хорошо начиналось._  
 

_Он мне всё-таки соврал. Он сам сбежал. Он не хочет меня. Я ему совсем не нужен... ему одно только нужно, чтоб его оставили в покое. Но ведь так и было в Винтерфелле, разве нет? Чем ему плохо было? Сыт, одет, и никто его не трогал. Даже я. Неужели ему настолько со мной плохо? Нет, не может быть. Это я ему просто руки вывернул. Слишком резко дернул, вот он и струсил._

_Кому ты врешь, дурак? Вовсе он не струсил. Он просто не хочет._

_А вчера мне всё приснилось. И семя было моё, только моё. Как он и говорил. Это мой был сон, только мой. Во сне мы были Рамзай и Теон... милорд и Вонючка... Вонючка и принц. Одна горящая змея. А здесь мы никто. Я сам по себе, он сам по себе. И лучшее, что я могу с ним сделать - убить и съесть. Убить быстро. Уж это-то он заслужил._

Рамзай лег на живот и уткнулся лицом в землю. В корень. Опять боги... 

_Старые боги, примите жертву. Это мои слёзы. Я не помню, когда плакал. Наверное, никогда. И мне даже нечего попросить. Я просил у вас Теона, и вы мне его дали. Вот он лежит. А что толку..._

* * *

Время проходило, а сон не шел. В голове бродили какие-то пустые мысли, лениво свивались, как серые слепые черви. Надо новой травы надрать под плащ, эта совсем сбилась. А нафига... Ни в чем не было смысла. Рамзай с горечью вспомнил идею ловить рыбу подштанниками. Белья пожалел, подумать только. Впереди была бесконечная ночь, которую невозможно всю проспать... и еще невозможнее всю ее не спать.

Рядом что-то шевельнулось. Холодные пальцы прикоснулись к руке. Легли на сжатый кулак. Рамзай не мог поверить тому, что ощущает. Наверное, еще один сон. Он замер, чтоб случайно не проснуться. Надо было придвинуться поближе, ему ведь больно руку в сторону отводить - но Рамзай боялся, что если шевельнется - всё сразу кончится.

\- Теон... - пальцы вздрогнули, и Рамзай тут же замолчал.

\- Что? - хриплый шепот. Закашлялся, сглотнул.  
\- Я не хотел так. Психанул... не помню уже почему.  
\- Потому что я сказал "не надо".  
\- Да.

Пальцы двигались по коже, чуть-чуть, туда-сюда. Тонкие, неловкие. Рамзай разжал кулак.

\- Никак не надо?

_Болван. Зачем такое спрашивать. Какой болван, чтоб у меня язык отсох!!!_

Теон молчал. Молчал и молчал. 

Но пальцы всё не убирались...

\- Какая грустная вышла игра, - прошептал Рамзай.  
\- А ты хотел повеселиться?  
\- Я думал, будет интересно... Хотел попробовать. Чтоб и мне и тебе хорошо. А получилось, что всем плохо. 

Рамзай медленно, очень-очень медленно закрыл ладонь вокруг его пальцев. Поймал. Наклонился к ним, приоткрыл, нащупал губами. Поцеловал каждый: раз, два, три, четыре. И круглый неровный бутон вместо пятого. И ладонь, в серединку. В рваные перекрещенные шрамы. Проследил их языком, туда-сюда. И замер в его ладони лицом, только дышал. Согревал. 

_Он держит меня в руке. Не бросает._

__

__

_ Молчит. _

\- Так - можно? Или не надо? - прошептал он ему в ладонь.  
\- Тебе всё можно. Я запомнил. Как хочешь и когда хочешь.  
\- Нет, я...

_Нет._

__

Он не ответил на мой вопрос. И это значит - нет.

Я один.  
 

У меня есть его тело. "Ты хочешь выeбать труп?" Вот что он имел в виду, я только сейчас понял. Конечно, нельзя убить, выкрутив руки. Человека - нельзя, но что-то убить можно...

Был у меня Вонючка. Я сам его отпустил... и он исчез. Развеялся, отмылся. Теперь у меня никого нет.

_ ...Тело тоже годится. Привяжу вот тут у дерева. Буду спать с ним, будет тепло. А жратву как-нибудь сам добывать буду... с пращой просто надо потренироваться как следует. Не такая это сложная наука. _

Он прижимал к лицу Теонову ладонь, ждал, когда она выскользнет. И не останется совсем ничего. Но Теон руку не убирал.

_Потому что боится разозлить меня. Если он не оставит мне надежды, я ведь и правда... я сорвусь. Он прав. Не отталкивает совсем, бережется... телу-то тоже жить охота. Даже когда душа не принимает._

__

__

_ Нет, не могу я так. Пусть скажет прямо - и пошло оно всё нaxep. Убью его и покончим с этим идиотством. Никогда у меня такой хреновой игры не было. Чистый проигрыш. _

Он приподнялся, навис над Теоном, опершись локтем. Посмотрел в лицо. 

_Почему я ничего не вижу? Или я ослеп? Я вижу только волосы и тьму. Куда он делся, я ведь даже не держу его!_

Рамзай осторожно, плавно протянул руку к его лицу. Теон лежал ровно, не шевелился. Не отстранялся. Рамзай убрал волосы с его лба, пригладил по бокам, потрогал лоб... пальцы дрожали... _Да, вот таков наощупь проигрыш. Чуть влажный от ушедшей боли, прохладный, темный._

Стало немножко легче, потому что в темноте наконец проявились какие-то черты. Отблеск на лбу, черные брови, провалы глаз... еле заметные полукружья ресниц. Глаза закрыты. _Он не видит меня. А для него-то это тоже проигрыш. Что он добыл? Свободу? Сегодня днем. Часа два-три до заката он имел то, чего хотел. Чего просил. Что я ему подарил. Подарок-то немаленький, если подумать. Он не хочет с ним расстаться... вот и молчит. Молчит..._

__

__

_ Уснул, что ли? _

\- Теон, ты спишь? - прошептал Рамзай.  
\- Нет.

_Я его убью сейчас!!! Не хочу слышать его "нет"!_

Он стиснул зубы, все мышцы напряглись.

Теон открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, снизу вверх.

\- Рамзай. Давай поспим, нам обоим надо отдохнуть. Я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, но не беспокойся: всё что тебе нужно - вот, перед тобой. Я тебя больше просить не буду, ты и так всё знаешь. Ты всегда хорошо меня понимал... и пользовался.  
\- То, что я сейчас понимаю, ужасно мне не нравится. Я хотел бы этого не понимать. Но... не выходит...  
\- А ты потерпи.   
\- И всё пройдет?  
\- Откуда я знаю, что ты терпишь?   
\- А если я попрошу? Ты... сделаешь так, чтоб не было больно?  
\- Ну... смотря, как попросишь. Если мне понравится... _\- похоже, он усмехнулся? Он хочет поиграть со мной!_  
\- Миленький мой дорогой Теон! Пожалуйста... сжалься надо мной... я больше не буду. Никогда-никогда.   
\- Хм.  
\- Не нравится?  
\- Не очень убедительно. Но ты продолжай... это с первого раза ни у кого не получается, правда?  
\- Ну почему же? У некоторых это прирожденное умение. Я бы даже сказал, у многих.  
\- Не отвлекайся.  
\- Строгий хозяин. - Рамзай устал полувисеть над ним, а ложиться всем весом не хотелось, пусть плечи отдохнут. Отодвинулся, прижался сбоку. Взял Теонову руку и аккуратненько, стараясь не отводить локоть от тела, положил пальцами на верхнюю пуговицу своей куртки, под самым горлом.  
\- Мой драгоценный... свет моих очей, услада моего сердца, самый прекрасный, самый желанный... ммм... во. Полночный свет моих очей, молю о милости твоей!  
\- Ого.  
\- Нравится?  
\- Красиво. Ну а где сама просьба? Как мне... смилостивиться?  
\- Вот эту пуговку расстегнуть. И остальные тоже. Пожалуйста, прошу и умоляю!  
\- Ну... ладно. Но смотри, Рамзай. Веди себя хорошо. Руки мне не выкручивай, пальцы не ломай, уши мне тоже хотелось бы сохранить... глаза там, и прочее, что еще осталось. Если ты позволишь, конечно?  
\- Синяки считать будем?

Теон тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ну, мы же не идиоты с тобой. Мой пылкий друг.  
\- И поклонник. Я твой пылкий поклонник и... изнемогающий от надежд... друг.

_Улыбается! Ну, теперь у нас точно всё будет хорошо. Я не буду один. В эту ночь мы вместе... а завтра, может, замордуем друг друга, ну и плевать._

Теон осторожно, морщась, перевалился на бок, Рамзай подложил ему руку под голову. _Боги, какой же он милый, хоть бы скорей расстегивал, у него такая нежная кожа, мне надо было сразу раздеться полностью, а потом уже трепаться._

Дело шло небыстро, под курткой был еще дублет, который тоже следовало расстегнуть. Когда дошло до середины, Теон положил ему голову на плечо; Рамзаевы руки бродили по всему его телу, гладили, тискали, он с трудом удерживал это угловатое, нелепое, родное существо на расстоянии. Когда дело дошло до штанов, никакого терпения уже не осталось, Рамзай быстро сдернул с себя сапоги и всю одежку. Свобода, счастье, никаких преград! Он прижал к себе Теона, переплел ноги, руки, всё спуталось в одного невидимого, замотанного в меха кракена. Теплого и ласкового, как... _как я не знаю что. Как Теон. Потому что нет ничего приятнее, и не с чем сравнить._ Он ощущал пальцы на плечах, лопатках, шее, робкие дерганые прикосновения. Рамзай расцепил немного кракена, устроил Теона на спине, чтоб поменьше давить на ноющие плечи - и сразу ощутил, как движения рук на его теле успокоились, приобрели плавность. Он подсунул ладони ему под локти, чтоб перенять часть нагрузки и почувствовал, как рука перебирает, причесывает ему волосы, придвигает его голову... их щеки прижались друг к другу, но это не было по его воле - это сделал Теон... _Боги, что творится. Я опять сплю? Он же не обманет меня, не скажет потом, что всё это приснилось?_

В голове мелькали рваные картинки... как он приучал Вонючку сосать. Как это было просто: блеск ножа, подбросил-поймал, вот и весь трюк. Это было уже, конечно, после того, как Вонючка прочно и надежно превратился в его девку. Он делал всё, что прикажут, всё. Давился, кашлял, первый раз блеванул - и за это лишился очередного кусочка кожи. _Или нет? Нет, тогда я ему ноготь выдрал, щипцами._ Зачем, зачем! Столько всего содрал, отрезал - а теперь выясняется, что не это было нужно. Если бы тогда ему кто-то сказал, что он получит больше удовольствия от прикосновения щеки, чем от хорошо тренированного минета! Как бы он смеялся. А теперь совсем не смешно, теперь... прекрасно.

_Не надо ни о чем жалеть. Сам бы он не дал мне ничего. Ничего. И не давал - ничего, кроме свинской ругани. Он должен был признать меня хозяином, сдаться мне... отдать мне всё, что я брал. Вот только я не знал тогда, что стоит брать - он утаил от меня главное сокровище. Того, убитого. Теона._

Сердце бешено колотилось. Рука повернула Рамзаю голову и губы соприкоснулись. И Рамзай сделал то, чего никогда никому не позволял: впустил чужой язык к себе в рот. Было как-то страшно... в его тело вошло чужое. Всё внутри протестовало, но ведь это же Теон... Теон, это тело почти как своё... но его ведет иная воля, непонятная. Не враждебная. _Да?_

Между ними возникло соединение... что-то движется от него ко мне, от меня к нему, скользит, трогает, обнимает, сливается вкус, дыхание... _Как будто у нас появилось маленькое общее место, где мы вдвоем. Как этот остров - только в теле._ Рамзай ловил его движения в себя, подстраивался под медленный, осторожный, замирающий ритм. _Боги, как это, оказывается... интересно. А раньше я просто трахал его языком в рот. Я же всё время eбал труп!_

Девки иногда тянулись целоваться - но с девками Рамзай такого не терпел, сразу по губам давал. С ними у него были другие поцелуи, когда начинал работу нож. В трепещущую трахею... в обнаженную красную грудь. А вот Арью он иногда целовал в губы, бывало. И ему даже нравилось... она как замороженная была, только дрожала и всхлипывала, ее острый кошачий язычок вибрировал, когда он ласкал ее рот, пахнущий ванилью, страхом. 

Арью он _брал._ Он всех брал. И никто ему не давал - не успевал просто. Он брал быстрей, чем ему могли бы дать. Да никто вроде и не рвался, если честно-то. Но теперь ведь и не узнаешь... 

Поцелуй распался. Теон смотрел на него снизу, уголок губ поехал вверх, и опять эти чудные складочки сбоку. Опять ему смешно? Но на этот раз мозгов хватило помолчать, и на том спасибо. Видимо, что-то такое на лице Рамзая отразилось, отчего оно перестало быть "смешным" - улыбка исчезла, как будто ее стерли.

_А теперь мне смазка нужна. Но просто так взять и сунуть ему хрен в рот уже вроде как-то неудобно! Испортит всю прелесть игры. И потом, надо чтоб ему тоже удовольствие, ради этого ведь всё. А кто его знает, как это делается? Вечером он меня так обломал... но если осторожненько?_

Рамзай осторожненько положил ладонь на Теонов ожог. Тот поморщился и глаза сделались какие-то растерянные. Он нащупал Рамзаеву руку, приподнял, поднес к лицу. Слизнул мокрое пятнышко, прижался губами к ладони. И прошептал ему в ладонь, Рамзай скорее ощутил кожей, чем услышал:

\- Давай без боли?  
\- Как, совсем?  
\- Совсем.  
\- А... в чем же тогда кайф?  
\- У тебя уже стояк хороший, может и так всё получится?  
\- Дурак! У меня-то конечно получится, я еле держусь, чтоб на живот тебе не слить. А ты? Как сделать, чтоб у тебя... блин, ну не стояк конечно, но... ты же кончил вчера, или всё-таки приснилось? Ты весь был в красных пятнах от горячего, и прямо извивался, когда я их тискал, и потом вот... эффект. По-моему, как раз от этого, от чего ж еще?   
\- Рамзай, я не знаю. Меня кроме тебя не трахал никто, а ты... с тобой... ты как-то раньше не беспокоился совсем, каково мне. Но я не хочу, чтоб было больно, я устал уже от боли. Может, без нее попробуем?   
\- А как ты с девками делал? Им ведь нравилось. И убегали они с тобой, а не от тебя. 

Теон вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

\- Как делал... какая разница. Обычно делал, как все. Кожу им не драл.  
\- Кира у тебя такая довольная ходила, веселая. Только что не облизывалась. А ночью стонала на весь Винтерфелл. Стонала и смеялась, песни даже пела. Голосистая девка была.  
\- Не надо о ней вспоминать. 

Теон помолчал и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза.

\- Просто... выeби меня и всё. И будем спать.  
\- Я хочу, чтоб ты был доволен. Чтоб тоже... облизывался.  
\- И песни пел.

Рамзай стиснул зубы. _Каждый раз, когда я **не** бью его в морду, шансы на успех повышаются. Главное, не бросать игру на середине!_

И тут же вспомнил, где он слышал эту фразу: в кабаке на тракте, от игрока в кости, который доил мелкого лордика из свиты Мандерли. Шансы у бедняги повышались и повышались, пока его окончательно не обчистили. Тут он начал буянить, возникла драка, прихваченные на столе кости оказались подпиленными... но в суматохе виновник всей истории исчез, унеся выигрыш с собой.

Рамзай собрал всю свою нежность и поцеловал Теона в губы. Потом в шею, в ключицу, прошелся губами по выпирающим ребрам, расчерченным шрамами, чуть прикусил сосок, спустился ниже, ниже, ниже. _В заросли, что выросли вокруг моей печали._ Нашел в лесу упрятанное там маленькое существо, взял в рот. Теон напрягся, дыхание участилось, и его ободренный поклонник взялся за дело так, как ему подсказывала фантазия, помогая языку руками, зубами... _Нет, совсем без боли у нас не будет, но без крови попробуем обойтись._ Теон постанывал, задыхался, тело вздрагивало. И постепенно оживало - как будто кровь потекла под кожей в ритм с Рамзаевыми ласками. Когда сзади вошел палец, Теон застонал в голос. Теперь его гладили, кусали, мяли, имели со всех сторон, снаружи и внутри. Через некоторое время Рамзай почувствовал что-то подобное вчерашнему жаркому сну: волнообразные движения бедер, всего тела - сдержанные, почти незаметные, но отдающиеся внутри него, в его ритме... Теон стонал так жалобно, так трепетно, так... искренне... просто сердце замирало. _Сука, попробуй только забыть!!!_

Это длилось долго, очень долго, но бесконечно всё же длиться не могло: возникла опасность скормить всех маленьких болтонов шкуре покойного волка, да и рот уже сводило от усталости. Он передвинулся вверх, коротко поцеловал Теона, повернул его боком, пытаясь найти ту позу из прошлой ночи, когда _получилось._ Вошел - гладко, глубоко, почти не встречая сопротивления, снова вцепившись пальцами в горячую нежную плоть в паху. Теон закричал.

_Надеюсь, это песня страсти._ Сам Рамзай уж точно готов был петь от страсти, или по крайней мере рычать - что он и сделал, наконец-то почувствовав себя частью того самого пылающего существа, которое весь день ему мерещилось при каждом взгляде на это длинное тело. Теперь оно извивалось вдоль него, в сплетеньи его рук и ног, под ним, на нем, и ничего уже не было, кроме этого невероятного, гибкого, рожденного во тьме зверя, сам он исчез, пропал в его извивах, в его биении, слился с ним, влился в него, вылился... и умер.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ненужные эпиграфы к главе 9**  
>   
>  _Бывает такое, что к главе попадается сразу несколько подходящих эпиграфов... но нельзя же их все прям так и класть в нее? У нас тут всё же не пирожковая! А с другой стороны, порою так мучаешься, что выбрать и так жаль, что читатель никогда не увидит замечательно подходящих к главе стихов. А пусть увидит?_  
>   
>  Теончик ныл никто не любит  
> Такого классного меня  
> Иди сюда ответил Рамси  
> Я отлюблю тебя за всех  
> ([c](http://fk-2012.diary.ru/p180144646.htm?from=30&oam)) emerald, laelli
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> мы будем трахаться на люстре  
> но люстра будет на полу  
> поскольку я хочу на люстре  
> а ты боишься высоты  
> ([c](http://perashki.ru/piro/28921))
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> Бывает, смотришь на начальника и думаешь - как бы так плюнуть ему в морду, чтобы не обидеть...  
> ([x](https://anekdot.ru/id/193389/))
> 
> ~ ~ ~


	10. Часть 2. Глава 10. Сюрприз

## Часть 2. Правда

| _и вот, ты в беде, ибо ты − кровопийца.  
(Библия, 2 Царств, 16:8)_  
---|---  
  
  


### Глава 10. Сюрприз

|  _If you think this has a happy ending,  
you haven't been paying attention.  
([с](http://78.media.tumblr.com/5119880e8fdb109fa5b5f16e0e65cf3f/tumblr_mmcmtuhc6K1ralt7qo1_500.gif))_  
---|---  
  
Сквозь сон Рамзай смутно чувствовал, как Теон ворочается в его объятиях, укладываясь поудобнее. Повернулся к Рамзаю, положил голову ему на плечо, и они устроились, уткнувшись друг в друга, спутавшись влажными от пота волосами. Рамзай, конечно, поискал доказательство успеха - нащупал липкое, совсем чуть-чуть. Притиснул к себе своего прекрасного, нежного, сонного друга - и уснул счастливый.

А утром всё было как обычно. Они выбрались из шкуры, умывались, одевались - и не говорили о том, что было. Почти как обычно... только сегодня казалось, что все их движения составляют один танец, а не два. Голоса звучали мягче, теплее. И Теоновы глаза больше не обегали Рамзая по дуге, видя и не видя, не прятались под ресницами. И Рамзаева улыбка при взгляде на это милое лицо не оставалась такой одинокой - какой она, оказывается, была раньше, а он и не знал. И как-то стало наплевать, что у него самого, наверное, всё время "лицо смешное", глупое и нестрашное. Пусть усмехается на здоровье! Пусть будет радость.

Мышиный урожай сегодня был богат: сразу три. Рамзай отделил другу парочку - вчера же он маловато пожрал... да и вообще, заслужил. Тем, что он есть. Потом занялись обучением ловушечному делу; наука оказалась весьма непростая. Рамзай остро чувствовал неуклюжесть своих больших рук - нож им аккурат подходил, а вот плести эти крохотные травяные петельки не получалось. 

_Мне так нравились его пальцы. Еще в Винтерфелле, до всего. Такие ловкие, проворные движения, как нагретая солнцем ящерка, вьется, глазом не ухватишь. И глаз не отведешь. Вот поэтому и... Поэтому. Соблазнился._

А что было делать? Его надо было как-то ломать, _как-то._ А ничего не действовало. Все эти способы, кнут, растяжки, и прочее... нельзя было ничего делать в полную меру, чтоб не порвать связки, кости не сломать, потроха не отбить. Не погубить совсем. Нельзя - и не хотелось. Хотелось иметь его живым, вот таким гибким, быстрым - только неядовитым. А он сопротивлялся, держался упорно, изо всех сил. И видно было, что сил этих еще порядком оставалось. Пальцы - проверенно, надежно, Рамзай прекрасно знал, как воют от такой боли, особенно если она длится долго, сутками. И пальцев много... На ногах - хорошо, но не то. Не тот эффект. Теоновы кисти тогда даже снились ему: такие красивые, сильные, но изящные... длинные пальцы, овальные лунки ногтей. Руки принца. Чтобы иметь это - надо было сломать и испортить. Он сперва надеялся обойтись одним мизинцем, долго выбирал, несколько дней... левый или правый? Оба так хороши, прямо слюнки текли от предвкушения, как он будет раздевать... да, но после этого - один из них исчезнет. В конце концов, кинул монетку, выпал правый. А это всё равно не помогло...

_"Мой дорогой мальчик, спасибо за сувенир. Качественно снято, в духе лучших образцов нашей коллекции. Хотел бы сохранить его, но увы - пришлось презентовать королю Севера. Впрочем, не теряю надежды, что вещица переживет превратности войны и займет подобающее ей место в нашей галерее. Быть может, и сам король Севера когда-нибудь внесет свой вклад в экспозицию - но не будем загадывать, всяко может повернуться. Что касается твоего пленника, хотелось бы видеть его живым и послушным. Нам, вероятно, понадобятся его услуги в качестве посредника. Не обольщайся, однако, видимой простотой задачи: по моим наблюдениям, парень неглуп и с большими амбициями. Не хотелось бы увидеть от него какие-нибудь сюрпризы в ответственный момент, поэтому тут, я считаю, лучше пережать, чем недожать."_

_А то я не знал! Спасибо за совет, папа._

Всем он нужен, Теон Грейджой. И всем он нужен _послушным._

Впрочем, сейчас всё было наоборот: Теон говорил, что делать, а Рамзай делал. Хреново, конечно, выходило, но вряд ли полевки такие тонкие ценители; им и кособокое сойдет.

Когда возиться с вязанием надоело, они отправились пастись. Объели всю опушку от сныти, потом Теон уселся на сухую прошлогоднюю траву перемотать сбившуюся портянку. Рамзай сел рядом и они немного посидели так, глядя на роскошное кипение красок в дурной крови. Рамзай, конечно, не выдержал - приобнял его, положил ему голову на плечо, нащупал руку. И с наслаждением ощутил, как Теоновы пальцы ответили на пожатие. Да, он потерял всё, всю свою жизнь, власть и земли, людей и собак, жену и ребенка. Но и тут, в пустом месте, где всё заканчивается - тоже есть счастье. И если так подумать, никогда ему не было так хорошо и спокойно. _Спокойно. Вот потому и любовь. Пустота, голод, кровь. И любовь. Ведь это подарок, такое завершение жизни._

\- Надеюсь, мы отсюда никогда не выберемся, - неожиданно сказал Теон.  
\- Вряд ли выберемся, да. Я не вижу, как.  
\- Тебе есть куда и зачем. А я бы хотел остаться здесь. Что меня там ждет? Ничего, кроме... свинства этого постоянного. Неохота опять привыкать к Вонючке.  
Рамзай притиснул его к себе покрепче и сказал в ухо:  
\- Ты что. После всего, что было? Нет, никаких Вонючек. Будет так, как здесь. Я только здесь понял: ближе тебя у меня никого нет, и не будет.  
\- Потому что нас тут только двое.  
\- И там. Я хочу, чтоб нас было двое, ты и я. Буду всем с тобой делиться, как здесь: едой, одеждой. Всё, как ты захочешь. Черное с золотом, шелк, бархат и мех. Тебе очень идет мех, особенно серый. Или, может, тебе больше понравится розовое с черным, а? Мои цвета?  
\- С узором из красных капель?  
\- Из гранатов, Теон. Только из гранатов. Я тебе закажу.  
\- И что на это скажет публика, как ты думаешь? У меня репутация, знаешь ли...  
\- А насрать на нее. У меня репутация такая, что никто не пикнет. Будем спать в обнимку. Арью еще надо отыскать, тогда совсем рай будет. Постель там здоровенная, всем места хватит. И Хелисенту возьмем. Она самая красотка, гладкошерстная, и тебе нравится - я видел, как вы с ней в походе спали. Да и Дженни тебе нравится! Которая Арья. Думаешь, я не знаю? Я не слепой. Но мне для тебя ничего не жалко, всё лучшее, что у меня есть - поделим на двоих.

Тут он осекся и умолк. _Робб Старк его тоже за равного держал. Тоже, небось, делился с ним всем, что у него было: едой, одеждой, может даже девками. Всем, кроме власти._

_Не, дурная мысль. Со мной он не решился бы. Да и проверено уже: я его тоже на переговоры с железяками послал, в одиночку с письмом в кармане - и он сделал всё, как я хотел._

Теон хрипло засмеялся.  
\- Может, и мяса кушать не будешь? Чтоб не огорчать бедных животных?  
\- Нет, мясо нужно, как же без него? Но мясо это мясо, а друг - это друг. Не бойся, не спутаю, для такого дела найти кого-нибудь нетрудно, если придет охота. У меня там в Винтерфелле как раз кусочек в клетке дожидается. Песни поет, в шлюшьих шкурах греется. Ты знал, что певец тоже из этой банды?  
\- Да. Они вместе приехали.

И тут же весь увял, глаза закрыл. 

\- Кстати о мясе. Рот тебе надо в порядок привести, повыдергивать осколки. А то ты за едой так морщишься и корчишься, смотреть больно.  
\- Да. Спасибо.

Рамзай поцеловал его в шею, прямо в пульсирующую жилку. И поднялся.

\- Пошли дальше на промысел, пока светло.

* * *

Как они раньше не нашли эту рябину - непонятно. Зарылась в мелкий ельник, но ягоды так и горели, яркая россыпь в черно-зеленой путанице веток. Птицы их поклевали уже, расплескали красные брызги на обросшие мохом гранитные выступы. Теон принялся подбирать ягоды, цепляясь плащом за ёлочки, а Рамзай обрывал сверху.

\- Бля, ну красотка! И не обдерешь ее толком, самый смак на верхотуре. Строптивая, прямо как ее тезка. Ты знаешь, что одну из этих блядских воровок Рябиной звали?  
\- Слышал.  
\- Злобная, как росомаха! Дамон ей со спины шкуру содрал, только собрался спереди продолжить - как она ему полщеки выкусила, представляешь? Теперь наш блондинчик со шрамом будет. 

Рамзай набрал небольшую кучку ягод, но до верхних всё никак не мог дотянуться - ствол пружинил и не сгибался до конца. Он начал злиться. _Зря вспомнил ту суку, с нее-то вся эта засада началась, чтоб ей в седьмом пекле икалось._ Прихватил ствол, уперся ногой в комель, и со всей силы стал давить деревце вниз. Нажал порезче - раз, другой...

Теон вскочил и крикнул:

\- Рамзай, нет!! Это же...

С громким треском ствол лопнул - мерзкий звук прокатился по всему телу судорогой, как будто в него молния ударила! Небо, расчерченное черным, косо повалилось на него, вбивая вниз и вбок, он рванулся наверх, ища опоры в каменном, скользком, остром, но что-то вцепилось ему в ногу и тянуло вглубь... далеко, за ватной пеленой знакомый голос договорил:

\- ... богороща, здесь нельзя...

Снизу впилась какая-то тварь, рванула огромными челюстями, скрутила и пошла жевать! Мир почернел...

Он очнулся от дикой боли. Теон что-то творил с ним, что-то ужасное, бормоча - сквозь чей-то пронзительный крик:

\- Потерпи, сейчас, нога в трещине застряла... по-моему, ты ее сломал. Здесь острый край... как топором рубануло...  
\- Пусти!!! Отпусти, гад! Руки убери!!!  
\- Рамзай, терпи, я за голенище подцепить попро... - голос свернулся в воронку и утянулся вглубь, во тьму.

Тьма разошлась на бешено кружащиеся пятна, розовые, черные. В ушах шумел морской прибой, покачивал его, лежащего. Внизу притаилась громадная темная тварь, запустив зубищи в ногу. Стоило ему пошевелиться - как она сомкнула челюсти, и принялась жрать! Снова стемнело.

И опять рассвело, мутным пятнистым светом. _Надо как-то обмануть тварь, обойти ее... посмотреть, что со мной..._ Медленно, очень медленно Рамзай стал приподниматься, опираясь на локоть. Тварь тут же схватила ногу, жевала, чавкала, кричала так, что уши лопались. _Плевать, плевать на всё, я должен рассмотреть - отвалиться можно и потом._ В горле запершило, и Рамзай понял, что это он кричит. Наконец, сквозь тени еловых лап удалось кинуть взгляд на нижнюю часть тела. Ноги были все вымазаны кровью, правая штанина порвана, голень согнута посередине, там где кончался сапог. В ране блестели белые крошки. Рамзай упал обратно во тьму.

Когда он снова очнулся, мир был малиновым, оранжевым. Закат. _Где-то с час я тут лежу, или больше. Обе берцовые кости сломаны. Топором рубануло. Откуда топор? Надо выпрямить ногу, соединить кости. Сделать лубок и завязать. Мне нужна помощь. Но это ничего, ничего. Теон. Теон, наверное, сейчас придет. Куда же он делся? А, ясно. Видимо ищет, что привязать. Дощечки... Нет, тут нету, нельзя сделать. Нет топора. Это был не топор, а камень._ Рамзай повел глазами по сторонам, стараясь не шевелиться - и тут же обнаружил это слева, между еловыми лапами. Провал во взрытом мху, острое гранитное ребро. Залитое черной блестящей жижей, от которой тянулась полоса в его сторону. _Он меня положил на ровное и, наверное, ногу-то выпрямил, только я сам ее сбил, метался от боли. Главное, не дергаться. Сейчас он придет и всё сделает._

Тварь держала его, грызла лениво, мерно, бесконечно. Рамзай попробовал было мотать головой, чтобы обдурить ее - и тут же она схватила всерьез, заорала хрипло на весь лес... И уронила во тьму.

Снова она вернулась прямо там, в темноте. _Нечестно. В темноте ничего не должно быть!_ Но боль пришла и не уходила. _Не надо двигаться, даже головой, тогда она отойдет. Должна отойти, не может она сидеть на мне всё время._

_Полная темнота. Мы пришли сюда при полном свете, до заката было... час? Да нет, больше должно быть. Часа два до заката, и еще с час до полной тьмы. Три часа. Я лежу тут три часа, по меньшей мере. Где же Теон? Теон._

Теон.

Имя успокаивало. Приятное имя, короткое, и во рту так гладко лежит, нигде не жмет, не колет. Как будто так и надо. Такое слово, что губы сами складываются в него, мысли его думают. Теон. Укачивает, притягивает, кружит. Теон. _Она меня не съест. Она только держит, почти не грызет._

Рамзай вздрогнул - она деранула, и снова замерла, воткнув в него длинные острые зубы, чуть смыкая их при каждом вздохе.

_Куда же он мог деться? Три часа ведь прошло, с ним наверное что-то случилось! В этом поганом месте, где трещины забиты мхом и топоров не видно. Он тоже мог сломать... ногу, шею - упасите боги... Он бы кричал. Не мог отойти слишком далеко, я бы услышал. Хотя я отрубаюсь всё время. А может, и он тоже. Лежим, как мыши в ловушках, отрубаемся по очереди. Кричим и не слышим друг друга?_

\- Теон!!!!! Теон!..

Ничего и никого, даже эха. Сучьи ёлки, глушат всё. _Надо просто ждать. Он мог меня потерять в темноте, пройти мимо. Заблудиться. Кто сказал, что тут не заблудишься? Сколько угодно, в таких-то дебрях. В гребаных камнях. Он меня потерял и ждет рассвета. Если жив. Ждать и терпеть, вот и всё._

Пальцы скребли во мху, рылись в земле - отвлекали от твари. Под них подворачивались какие-то мелкие штуки... да это же ягоды. Рамзай собрал в кулак все, что нащупал, плавно-плавно потянул руку ко рту. Тварь прикусила покрепче, но всё же позволила взять добычу губами. Он жевал кисло-сладкую вкуснейшую плоть, хрустя песчинками. _Надеюсь, она не ядовитая. Рябина. Убийца._

_Девка..._  
 

Пот высыхал на лице, шее, стянутый воздухом ночи. Боль колыхалась, дышала, стыла. Тонула во тьме. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ненужные эпиграфы к главе 10**
> 
> враги убили комсомольца  
> в калужской области в лесу  
> наутро выросла рябина  
> но почему то в костроме  
> ([c](http://perashki.ru/piro/28479))
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> бобры загрызли буратино  
> он весь в березовом соку  
> лежит в траве раскинув руки  
> и дятлы кружатся над ним  
> ([c](http://perashki.ru/piro/32031))


	11. Глава 11: Путь домой

### Глава 11: Путь домой

|  _герасим спит а в это время  
снаружи у окна стоит  
собачка мокрая и смотрит  
вжимаясь в мутное стекло_  
_([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/32112))_  
---|---  
  
Скоро пришла новая беда: холод. Кожаная куртка годилась днем, но ночью, да на голой земле, она была плохой защитой. Холод вызывал дрожь, дрожь будила тварь, которая вгрызалась со свежей яростью - в ногу, во всё тело, прямо в мозг. Рамзай то пытался давить трясучку, лежать неподвижно, то сжимался в комок для согрева, то - в полном отчаяньи - извивался, надеясь на обморок. Тот послушно приходил, но ненадолго. Не помогало ничего, ни молитвы, ни ругань: боги по-прежнему не удостаивали ответа, да и вряд ли слышали, в такой дали от своей деревянной морды. Потерять столько крови совсем впустую... очередная бессмысленная, суетливая мысль, среди прочих осколков, бьющихся в башке.

Рассвет удалился на расстояние, которое немыслимо было прожить: в сутках шестнадцать часов тьмы, это же бесконечность. Рамзай упустил остатки дневного света: почти всё время был без сознания, да и не сразу понял, что остался один. Когда это стало окончательно ясно, он составил план действий. Который - на первый взгляд - выглядел вменяемым. Дотерпеть до рассвета, не двигаясь, чтобы обломки костей не тревожили рану. Соорудить какой-нибудь лубок, перевязку. И двигаться к чардреву. Если Теон жив, он тоже отправится туда. 

_Это наш дом. Там мир, покой, там светит странный свет, который освещает только самое главное. Там чистая вода. Там пролитая кровь обретает смысл. Там те, кто притащил нас сюда, и только им известно - зачем. На теплых корешках расстелено сено, на нем мягкий серый мех... под ним Теон. Ждет меня. Я должен к нему добраться._

Но... куда? Вокруг была кромешная тьма, ни звезды, ни точки света. Тьма принадлежала твари, вся целиком, и тварь творила с ним, что хотела. Хотела жрать и жрала...

Наконец Рамзай решил, что лучше делать что угодно - потому что хуже уже просто некуда. Куда бы он ни полз, он выберется либо к озеру, либо к побережью. Дурная кровь согреет, озеро напоит, а если он по дороге сдохнет - вся херня закончится.

Для начала он занялся ногой. Дел было много, и самое сложное было вспоминать после каждого обморока, на чём остановился. Рамзай нащупал вокруг себя пару ёлочек и отломал несколько лап поразвесистей. Кожаные перчатки защищали от иголок, но от твари не спасало ничто - каждый поворот тела, любое усилие грозили потерей сознания. Оно терялось, находилось, терялось... от этой возни Рамзай весь взмок и наконец отрубился надолго, поспал даже. Очнувшись, принялся за перевязку. Для этой цели ничего, кроме дублета не нашлось. Расковырял сережкой шов и отодрал кусок подкладки с полы - маловат, конечно, но всерьез губить одежку было жалко, и так от холода трясло. Снял ремень. Ну а дальше настало самое трудное - то, чего Рамзай потом толком и вспомнить не мог. Выпрямить голень, забинтовать, обмотать еловыми лапами и завязать ремнем. Кажется, всё это было проделано вовсе без сознания... Рамзая куда-то волокло, тащило, топило, он на секунды выныривал всё в ту же густую, вязкую от боли мглу, падал, корчился, пытался наощупь определить, на каком он свете... 

В очередной раз найдясь - в скрюченном на боку клубке - Рамзай ощупал себя и обнаружил вокруг ноги кучу липкого хвороста, который ничего, конечно, не держал; да и сам еле держался. Затянул последний раз ремень - взвыв сорванной глоткой - и пополз вперед, подтаскивая рукой свой веник, и отрубаясь через каждую пядь. У него было сильное подозрение, что его путь далек от прямого. Ну а как еще можно двигаться в полной тьме? Туда, где голова. Туда, где она лежит после обморока. Когда тварь давала ему поспать - спал. Когда не давала - двигался.

Он плыл в черной ледяной толще боли, волоча висящее на нем огромное жующее животное. Плыл на свет и тепло. Впереди качалась узкая лодка, освещенная бледным серпом луны. В ней лежал Теон, завернувшись в мех, закрыв глаза, улыбаясь лунному свету. Трехпалая рука свешивалась за борт, розовый шелк рубашки плескался в воде. Если бы только догнать, уцепиться... Рамзай греб изо всех сил, но тварь была сильнее, тянула на глубину. _А что будет, если догнать? Теон такой легкий, мы с тварью просто сдернем его вниз. Лодка перевернется, мне на нее не взобраться. Куда я рвусь и зачем? Он так красив... спокоен, счастлив... без меня. Так мирно спит._

Теон перевернулся на бок и подобрал руку. Капельки воды вспыхнули в белом свете.

И Рамзай сразу отстал, как будто оборвалась тонкая ниточка, на которой он висел. Светлое пятно удалялось, таяло впереди, тварь рванула покрепче - и потащила на дно. 

_Я не умею плавать. Не успел научиться._

* * *

Рассвет застал его в ельнике. Рамзай лежал в розовом мареве, пытался сориентироваться. Различил слева какую-то неровность среди зелени... пригляделся... желтоватый острый слом. Рябина. Позади мох был взрыт, поблескивал мокрый след, загибался вбок... а вон, справа, еще смятая хвоя, и тоже уходит в ломаный ельник. _Неплохо погулял ночью, ничего не скажешь. Кружева, да и только. Или это не только мои?_ Сил не было разбираться.

Накатило черное отчаянье. Выть, грызть землю!

_Нет, нет. Какая разница. Я не затем полз. Какая разница, куда. Пусть по кругу, неважно. Это только для того, чтоб исчезать. Не быть в сознании. Всё равно, ползти или просто биться. Всё равно. Я это нарочно делал, сам. Удирал от боли. Они все так делают, когда припрет. Бьются, извиваются. Я же всё это знаю, знаю. В подробностях. Видел, понимал, ловил эти знаки, отмерял боль по мерке. Просто теперь я с другой стороны. В жизни всё надо испытать, да?_

Большая просторная камера, свежий воздух, мягкий пол. Вместо гнилой соломы - мох, бурая листва, травка. Стен нет. Можно башкой об дерево треснуться. Или нацарапать на нем, в лучших традициях: "Xyй вам суки!" - или там, "Сдохни бастард." Как символ моральной победы. Над теми, кто срал на тебя, и на все твои победы. И кто-то, небось, смотрит в дверное окошко. Думает: "Два-три дня ему дадим, пусть его продерёт как следует. А там посмотрим. Воспалится небось уже, пора и резать. А пока - покатайся, колобок ты мой." - И усмехнется. Потому что... правда ведь, смешно. Как жук раздавленный, ползает кругами. Обхохочешься.

_Жаль, что тут за дверью нету Болтона. С ножом. Не отрежет, как ни проси, так и сгнию. Впрочем, и у Болтона так бывало. Замотаешься с делами, забудешь кого-нибудь напрочь. Через неделю зайдешь - труп._

Тварь вроде поутихла, давала подумать спокойно. Тянуло в дрему, но поддаваться было нельзя, ценность светлого времени видна была слишком наглядно. Надо было сообразить, что теперь делать - и делать. 

Ельник на юго-западе острова. Он примерно представлял себе, в каком направлении озеро. Или... море... Море было ближе. Час работы. Или два. Согреться. И выполнить чужой заказ. Утонуть в горячем - что может быть приятнее.

Жаль только, попить напоследок не удастся. Во рту саднило, губы пересохли. Ну правильно, крови-то сколько ушло. Рамзай пососал влажный от росы мох, стало легче. Рассмотрел ногу. Вид был мерзкий: стопа свернута набок, голень перекручена. Исправлять не стал: нет смысла, пока ползешь - оно и лучше так, а то бы за землю цеплялась. Привел немного в порядок свой измочаленный веник, обмотал ремнем покрепче (разок-другой отлетев по ходу дела). Отодрал у ближайшей ёлочки пару лап, сделал нечто вроде волокуши, положил на нее всё хозяйство. Отдохнул.

Сотни две ярдов до озера. И чардрево где-то там же, на ближней стороне. Да, уж лучше туда. Так интереснее, хотя дольше не кончится. Обидно ведь умирать совсем без смысла, а? Хоть попрощаться с этими деревяшками! Плюнуть им в морду напоследок. Укусить за корешок. Насрать под ствол... впрочем, у них и так там будет грязно. Гниющий труп. То-то вóронам пожива. Вороны им служат, чтоб они облопались. И отравились, желательно. Или нет. _Тоже мне, смысл. Глупо злиться на богов. Старые боги. Ничего не было - а они уже были. Были, есть и будут. Сделали мне, как я просил - и сопляку этому безногому, тоже. Вот только непонятно, чего он на меня взъелся... и как жертву-то принес? Полудурка своего пожертвовал, больше некого. Тот ведь ему доверял._

Столько вопросов. И никаких ответов - нет, и наверное не будет. Но только один вопрос стоит того, чтоб ради него куда-то ползти. Что стряслось с Теоном? Очень не хотелось умирать, так и не узнав.

Рамзай пожевал еще мха, чтоб унять жжение в желудке, и начал путешествие. Пядь за пядью, рывками, подтаскивая ветки, на которых лежала нога, отрубаясь, отдыхая - но недолго, чтоб не растрачивать свет.

* * *

Когда он добрался до озера, день уже шел на убыль. Рамзай окунул в воду пылающее лицо, жадно хватал ее ртом, чуть вовсе не сверзился туда. Потом долго лежал на берегу без сил, приходил в себя. Лежать не шевелясь, как это было прекрасно! Тварь сидела тихо, тоже видать устала челюстями молоть.

Он подремал с полчасика, но совсем расслабляться было еще рано. Рамзай пополз по берегу к чардреву - оно виднелось впереди, на краю воды. Внезапно его внимание привлекли какие-то движения на той стороне озера. Плеск. Рамзай вгляделся...

И не поверил своим глазам.

На берегу стоял Теон. В руках у него была какая-то кривая палка, конец которой уходил в озеро. Он внимательно наблюдал за водой. Вот он осторожно повел палку вперед, плавно опустился на колено... прицелился - и дернул палку вверх. Из воды выскочила рогулька с привязанной розовой тряпкой, с нее стекала вода. Теон вытянул ее на берег, охнул, схватился за плечо. Пошарил в тряпке, вытащил что-то мелкое, блестящее. Сунул в рот. Почмокал, почавкал. Проглотил. И посмотрел прямо на него.

Скользнул взглядом, как по пустому месту. И снова стал рассматривать воду.

Привидится же такое. Рамзай вспомнил другой свой сон... про лодку под луной. 

Голова закружилась, он почувствовал тошноту.

_Бред, сны и глюки. Боль, горячка... у меня есть горячка? Конечно, есть, вон пелена какая перед глазами. И нога давно уже штанину распирает. Да и полагается. Сутки уже по земле валандаюсь, лихорадка обеспечена. С глюками. Но этот неприятный. Про Теона - а неприятный. Это... неправильно. Неправильный глюк. Надо ползти к чардреву, не отвлекаться._

_А там-то самые глюки и есть. Их центр. Оттуда они и ползут. Они ко мне, а я к ним._

Рамзай закрыл глаза. Глюк исчез. _Надо так и ползти, уж тут-то я не закружусь. Слева вода, справа... нету... А может давно уже и стемнело, наяву-то._

Рамзай прополз пару шагов, сквозь скрежет боли и шум в ушах, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Приоткрыл глаза. Перед ними была земля, покрытая бурой листвой, сквозь нее кое-где пробивалась короткая травка. Скосил взгляд влево. Желтая жесткая осока, блеск воды между листьями. Разве можно стесняться собственного глюка? Да еще такого знакомого.

Он приподнял голову. Теон по-прежнему медленно бродил по кромке воды, с сачком наготове.

Ну что, Рамзай Болтон? Долго еще будешь прятаться в траве? Ты же искал ответ на вопрос - вот и нашел. Посмотри внимательно.

_Не хочу. Не надо._

Озеро изогнулось, мир вокруг треснул, захрустел, повалился набок. 

Рамзай откатился от берега, боль пнула его с размаху, прошила всё тело. Наступила чернота.

Но ненадолго. Он открыл глаза - всё на той же бурой подстилке. Впереди белело чардрево. А сбоку опять послышался проклятый плеск.

Разумный человек никогда не врет себе. Скажи себе правду, ну? Скажи, дурак несчастный...

_Он меня бросил._

Сердце стиснула холодная рука, раз, другой.

_Вслух скажи. Тренируйся._

Рамзай повернул голову вбок, посмотрел через слепящее зеркало прямо на... правду. Встретил взгляд ее равнодушных глаз.

\- ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ!!! - заорал он изо всех сил. С ветки сорвалась сорока и затрещала в ответ. Покружила над озером и села на другую ветку.

Теон сполоснул руки в воде, подобрал своё орудие, и направился к нему. Остановился за пару ярдов, присел на корточки, опираясь на палку. Рассмотрел его внимательно, склонив голову набок. Лицо у него было не то чтобы злое, но какое-то нехорошее. Чужое. Он помолчал, потом заговорил негромко:

\- Я не предатель. Просто у меня больше нет причин служить тебе. Я подчинялся тебе, потому что не выдержал боли. Ты себя странно ведешь последнее время. Так, как будто ты это забыл. Ждешь от меня дружбы, и кажется, даже любви. Или благодарности. Что ж, я тебе служил целый год, старательно и верно. Делал всё, что ты приказывал. Получал взамен боль, насмешки и унижения. Здесь, на острове, ты поступал со мной честно. Делился всем, старался не обижать. Я считаю это платой за старую службу. Не буду требовать с тебя других долгов: это, - Теон пошевелил пальцами. - Это, - широко улыбнулся. - И это, - похлопал себя по штанам. - Если, конечно, ты сам не будешь нарываться. А в остальном - я считаю, мы квиты. И хочу дожить свои дни спокойно, чего и тебе желаю. 

Теон поднялся, опираясь на сачок, поморщился, потер плечо. Повернулся и пошел прочь.

Рамзай смотрел ему в спину... как он идет своим раскачивающимся шагом, будто пьяный... или моряк на суше... Пальцев на ногах не хватает, вот и пошатывает его. Но впервые Рамзай заметил в этой походке нечто вроде ритма. Теон качался вместе с почвой, травинки колыхались в такт... и вдруг приподнял руку, щелкнул пальцами неслышно, раз, два, три... да, это был танец. Медленный плавный танец уходящей земли.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Our love song**](http://snarkk.narod.ru/grrm/ok/lovesong.html): Дуэт Рамзая и Теона.
> 
> Песня относится к тому периоду на острове, когда Рамзай был счастлив. А Теон - как всегда. Исполняется вдвоем, стереофонически (в две колонки). Слева слова Рамзая - их поет певица, а справа слова Теона. Он их молчит.


	12. Глава 12. На дне

### Глава 12. На дне

|  _когда мне перережут горло  
я буду жить еще три дня  
проклятия роняя тихо  
из вазы на огромный стол_  
_([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/21177))_  
---|---  
  
\- Мой бедный мальчик. Бедный, бедный мальчик. Как же ты мог такое допустить? Так раскрыться, так довериться - человеку, которого _уже_ звали перевертышем, когда ты с ним познакомился. Ты всегда был немножко безумцем... который прикидывался умником, который прикидывался безумцем. Но я не думал, что ты так позорно запутаешься в жизни! В одном единственном человеке, который тебе известен до последнего волоска. Да и я тоже хорош. Делал на тебя ставку... _лорд Болтон._ Думал, ну да, мальчик частенько заигрывается. Но повзрослеет, выправится. А на крайний случай - медицина поможет. Наши маленькие верные друзья, которыми ты столь высокомерно пренебрегал. Они избавили бы тебя от лишней чувствительности. Думаешь, только гнев опасен, да? Ничего подобного. _Все чувства опасны._ И особенно любовь. К женщине, мужчине, ребенку, даже к животному. Худшая из всех страстей, она затуманивает зрение, лишает защиты, связывает руки - и отдает тебя в чужую власть. Ты обладаешь многими достоинствами, Рамзай, это бесспорно. Но все они перечеркиваются прискорбным дефектом: очень уж ты привязчив. С детства собак любил, вечно сюсюкал с ними. Я не вмешивался, не моё дело. С людьми-то ты был достаточно здрав рассудком - до недавних пор. Но выбрать из всех - _этого?_ Большего безумия я не могу себе представить! У него есть все причины для мести тебе, и ни малейших - для верности. Он лжет, как дышит, он лижет тебе руку, пока в ней нож - но как ты мог подойти к нему без ножа в руке?

\- Молчи. Замолчи. Я всё это знаю... знал... но...  
\- Нечего сказать, да?  
\- Я подыхаю не от него! А от того, что ногу сломал. С любым может случиться!  
\- Нет, мой неудачный сынок. Не надо мне врать, это тебе никогда не удастся. Ты подыхаешь от того, что позволил паршивому перевертышу растоптать твое сердце.  
\- Сгинь. Убери свою бледную рожу!!!  
\- Как скажешь. Не буду больше надоедать тебе нравоучениями, тем более, что у тебя всё равно не будет шанса ничего исправить. Спокойной ночи, Рамзи.

* * *

Рамзай открыл глаза. Думал, что будет темно, но мир был светлым. Чуть розоватый свет. Скоро закат. Или уже утро? Перед носом качалась травинка. Всё виделось так ясно, четко. Это потому, что иллюзий больше нет. Можно поднять голову и оглядеться, но смысл? Всё, что нужно, он уже увидел. И услышал. Теперь можно расслабиться. Больше не надо ползти, рваться куда-то изо всех сил, сквозь боль и бред. Устойчивое равновесие. Помнишь, мейстер тебе показывал? Камешек лежит на краю колодца - это неустойчивое равновесие. Толкнул его пальцем, плюх! - он падает вниз и тонет. Это устойчивое равновесие. Наверх ему уже не выбраться, потому что он на дне. Там темно, тихо и нет воздуха. Нечем дышать. В нос втекает тьма, уши глохнут. А мозги всё равно работают, в них крутится, крутится, крутится какая-то тошнотворная ерунда. Камушки в колодцах, а? Какие глюки, однако, мерзкие. Такие же, как явь.

Кружатся ржавые иголки в голове, месят мысли, и в каждой пульсирует боль, боль.

"Я подчинялся тебе, потому что не выдержал боли."  
"Ты меня любишь? Да. Милорд."  
"Все ваши невесты дрожат."  
"Чего бы ты хотел?"  
"Я бы хотел служить вам, милорд! Умоляю, позвольте мне служить вам!"  
"Я бы хотел, чтоб вы меня не били. Милорд."  
"Давай без боли. Совсем? Совсем."  
"У меня больше нет причин служить тебе."

Где, в чем тут можно было обмануться? Я же сам с ним сделал это, своими собственными уродскими руками. Предатель? Кто предатель? Предатель врет. Я сам заставлял его врать, я же научил его всем словам, учил говорить правильно. И отучал говорить неправильно. Какой получился послушный слуга, загляденье. Чего ж ты хотел, Рамзай блядь Болтон? Чего ты, жалкая слабая трусливая собачка, всю свою жизнь хотел? Всю свою вонючую жизнь. Чтоб тебя любили. Не отвергали чтоб тебя, не воротили нос - а любили, всем сердцем, преданно и верно. И с гарантией, вот ведь в чем фокус! Не каждый так умеет устроиться, да? **_Любовь с гарантией._** Да это то же самое, что попугая обучать: _"Я ваш, милорд, только ваш, только ваш. Мне никто не нужен, кроме вас, кроме вас."_ А за ошибки - перья ему драть, пока совсем не облысеет. Как же меня угораздило поверить в собственные враки, которые я в чужой рот вложил? Зубы выбив, чтоб вошло крепче.

Как всё просто. До чего простая штука жизнь. Идиотски простая. Только непонятно, зачем она тогда нужна. 

Иголки всё крутились и крутились, по кругу, по спирали, резали свои пути, нарезали мозги в лапшу мелкую. Вдруг показалось страшно важным найти, где и когда он ошибся, в какой момент всё пошло не так. Надо было Дженни заказать, она бы никогда... Она бы никогда. Она бы повторяла, как надо. Как учили. Не сбилась бы никогда. Нет, что за бред. Надо было годы назад пиявок ставить, а не учить каждую встречную дырку всякой ерунде. Лишней, совсем лишней ерунде. Как папа. Жить в пустыне. Среди фишек на доске. Чтоб всё было похер, кроме верных ходов. Чтоб убить жену и сына, соблюдать режим и правильно питаться. И никогда, никогда, никогда не врать самому себе. Не наряжать мир в прелестные пёстрые покрывала. Ведь всё равно под ними кровь, красная, красная. Один цвет. С тех пор, как из отца высосали всё лишнее, он больше шкуры не дерет. Не рисует кровью петелек, цветочков. Если надо убить - аккуратно бьет в сердце. Кого угодно. Когда надо.

Так надо, да?

Никак. Никак не надо.

А никак и не будет. Всё уже было.

* * *

Мир наливался розовым, красным, сиреневым, пурпурным. А мельница всё крутилась, башка раскалывалась, нога пульсировала, и каждый удар сердца бил ножом.

_Чем я занимаюсь? Сам себя режу. Больше некого, вот и... сам себя... Надо спать. Просто уснуть, отрубиться, чтоб это сучье колесо остановить._

Но сна не было. А в обморок себя загонять было лень.

Стемнело. Всё вокруг стало черным, только дерево смутно белело впереди. Рамзай пополз к нему. Это ведь цель, да? Светлая цель. Ее надо достичь.

Больно было ужасно, ломаные ветки, привязанные к ноге, застревали на каждой кочке, Рамзай терял сознание, отдыхал, снова двигался. Но почему-то стало даже легче: боль выгнала все мысли, перехватила власть. Чередование чистой боли и чистой тьмы, а впереди кусочек света. Это не самое худшее.

* * *

Он открыл глаза. Прямо перед ними черный мир перечеркивала белая полоска. Корень. _Здравствуйте, старые боги. Веселая компания. А больше никого?_ Он приподнялся на локте. В призрачном свете выделялась постель из сена. Протянул руку, пощупал. Сухое, холодное. В середине вытянутая изогнутая ямка. Он спал здесь прошлой ночью. Я знаю, как. Вот так, на боку, вытянув руку из-под плаща... розовый шелк моей рубашки поблескивал в бледном свете. Он улыбался. Счастливый, мирный, свободный. А я там выл в темноте, между сраных ёлочек, выл и хрипел, пытался из них выпутаться. Отрубался. И тоже спал, вся морда в собственных слюнях, в земле, в иголках исцарапана. Кому я нужен?

_Это он мне нужен. Нужен... Предатель, перевертыш, лжец... И урод, между прочим._ Рамзай попытался представить всю эту сумму синяков и шрамов, покореженную скулу, гнилые обломки зубов, бескровные губы, печальные глаза, укрытые тенью ресниц, в которых ничего никогда не прочтешь... там, за занавесом страха, за мутью боли, за ложью, ложью, ложью. 

Самый красивый. Самый любимый. Не мой. Никогда не был моим. 

Как же, бля, так угораздило-то?! Так втрескаться. В парня! В мpазь, которую все за полное говно держат, которую я сам в говне держал месяцами, xyй ему оторвал и смеялся. И ничего не сделаешь теперь, вот что страшно. Я не могу его ненавидеть, хочу - и ни хрена не выходит. Я его люблю.

_Это не он мой. Это я - его. Принадлежу ему. А он мне - нет._

_Навсегда. Ничего не изменишь._

Рамзай впился зубами себе в руку, между перчаткой и задравшимся рукавом. Теперь болела и рука. Но это не помогло. Опять кровь. Поганая кровь, везде она, куда ни плюнь, ничего нет чистого, всё замазано в крови, всё и все и нет спасенья. Он прикусил белый корень, и вкус крови слился со странным горько-сладким привкусом древесного сока.

_Старые боги, дайте мне поспать. Я больше не могу так. Пожалуйста, вытащите меня отсюда, хоть на час. А лучше насовсем. Тут уж больно хреново, в вашем мире._

* * *

Он уснул. Спал долго, просыпался, снова засыпал, тупая красная пульсация снизу подступала, затопляла всё тело, отступала. Было темно, светло, темно. Первый раз проснувшись, он сполз к берегу напиться, между корней, подходивших к самой воде. Снял перчатку, наполнил ее и пил оттуда. Движения снова разбередили рану, от боли некуда было деваться и оставалось только ждать, ждать. Когда она уйдет, вместе с жизнью. Но это еще не скоро, Рамзай знал. Несколько суток. Ниже колена нога раздулась как бревно, выше только слегка отекла. Сапог и штанина стискивали горячую воспаленную плоть, дико хотелось всё это содрать - но он знал, что легче всё равно не станет. Легче не станет никогда. Если повезет - будет гангрена, тогда день-два, и всё кончится. Нет - придется гнить подольше. Он перетащил кучу липкого вонючего сена поближе к воде: до ровной постели у ствола была всего пара ярдов, но проделывать их каждый раз, чтоб попить, было глупо. Дорога боли длинна, не стоит ее увеличивать лишними петлями. И снова он спал, просыпался, пил, засыпал.

Иногда он молился, ругался, или просто болтал с богами. И пофиг, что они никогда не отвечали, и почти никогда не слышали. Не слушали, не смотрели в его сторону - у них были свои занятия, неизмеримо более важные, чем одна подыхающая у них под дверью душонка. Иногда ему казалось, что он слышит их безмолвные беседы - в большом белом лабиринте, в дремучем замке, а он валяется под его стенами, на границе сна, бреда, чужой и чуждой жизни, в которую ему никогда не найти вход. 

Когда он спал, ему снились сны; когда не спал - бредил. Отличие было очень простое, он быстро его выучил: сны были счастливые. Ему снилось, что он болел - а теперь выздоравливает, Теон сидит у его постели, поправляет одеяло, улыбается, в окно светит весеннее солнце. Снилась Арья, как он догнал похитителей и спас ее, везет домой на красном коне, крепко обняв - и она ему тоже улыбается, не боится. Рядом скачут мальчики, Теон на своем вороном, снег искрится на солнце. Снилось, что кто-то трясет его за плечо, он открывает глаза - и они встречаются с глазами Теона. "Тебе кошмар что ли привиделся? Ты так кричал." Да, кошмар... но он прошел, прошел наконец. Теперь всё будет хорошо. 

Просыпаться от таких снов было страшной мукой.

Иногда он слышал плеск на озере, но не смотрел в ту сторону. _Рыбу небось жрет. Или умывается._ Проще закрыть глаза, уснуть - и увидеть очередной счастливый поворот всё той же сказки. Всё равно никуда не деться от этих ярких, солнечных окон - и грохота осколков, когда они гибнут под молотом правды. Однажды ему привиделось, что Теон сидит под чардревом, скрестив ноги, смотрит на него. Для разнообразия, обстановка была в точности, как наяву. Он разглядывал Рамзая с брезгливым любопытством, склонив голову набок. Сморщил нос от вони. А потом сказал:

\- Я заслужил безрамзайность. Ты заслужил бестеонность.

Рамзай дернулся, попытался разлепить губы, чтобы... он еще не успел придумать, что - как фигура заколебалась и растаяла в воздухе.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ненужные эпиграфы к главе 12**
> 
> мне снилась казнь и боль и птицы  
> кричали мне в лицо смирись  
> ты не умрёшь и не воскреснешь  
> ты вечно будешь тут висеть  
> ([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/30211))
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> сначала ты замёрзнешь насмерть  
> потом твои остатки чувств  
> начнёт корёжить дикой болью  
> потом ты наконец поймёшь  
> ([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/65600))
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> оксана завернула сердце  
> в большое полотенце и  
> сосредоточенно и сильно  
> об угол раковины бьёт
> 
> (c) мидори
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> есть много разных ситуаций  
> и мало выходов из них  
> из некоторых положений  
> они отсутствуют совсем  
> ([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/31232))
> 
> ~ ~ ~


	13. Глава 13. Можно не читать

### Глава 13.

|  _тринадцать выстрелов в затылок  
меня на время усмирят  
пока лежу сбирая силы  
беги любимая беги_  
_([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/6997))_  
---|---  
  
Это число, согласно разделяемым автором народным суевериям, приносит несчастье. Поэтому в произведении тринадцатой главы не будет.  
:P 

  
  



	14. Глава 14. Пять дней тишины

### Глава 14. Пять дней тишины

|  _сегодня вынесла в помойку  
всё что осталось от тебя  
невыносимыми остались  
одни воспоминания_  
_([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/26945))_  
---|---  
  
Теон проснулся перед рассветом - впереди проявилась из черноты густо-вишневая полоса. Последние дни он устраивался на ночлег на восточном берегу. Зрелище колышащейся, медленно меняющей цветовую гамму завесы приковывало взгляд надолго.

Угли, конечно, давно остыли. Он проверил свое вчерашнее рукоделие - увы, гончарные опыты снова оказались неудачными. Старательно слепленные кривобокие посудины от жара потрескались и развалились у него в руках. Опять с глиной не угадал, наверное. Теон размачивал ее, смешивал с песком в разных пропорциях, пытался укреплять ветками, камушками, обжигал на углях, или - вот как сейчас - ставил вокруг костра на разном расстоянии, на теплых от соседства с кровью камнях. Пока что не везло. Посуда очень бы не помешала. И похлебать горячего приятно, да и просто хранить запас воды. Независимый.

Он прошелся вдоль полосы прибоя, поискал еще топлива на вечер - чтоб не тратить на это драгоценные часы полного света, который уже приближался. Конечно, плавника тут было далеко не столько, как на морском берегу - но всё же и тут попадалось сухие, вынесенные половодьем коряги. Вспоминал, как раньше выглядело озеро, куда его привели на казнь, завершившуюся столь странным образом. Большой водоем, другой стороны почти не видно, летом тут на лодках рыбаки плавают. Ветер гоняет волны по воде, они плещутся у берега, под ними чистый песок, а дальше, в глубине, колышутся спутанные ветвистые водоросли; по ним ползают красные катушки, высовывают рогатые мордочки. Маленькое местное море. Всё не по-настоящему, другие водоросли, другая рыба, рачки-червячки. Но если прищуриться, остается только блеск воды под солнцем, волны, чайки. А чайки те же. Так же кричат. Жаль, что они не остались тут на зиму. _Как я._

Он бывал тут когда-то до войны, вместе с лордом Эддардом, Роббом, Джори, по дороге в Темнолесье. Ночевали в той же башне, где потом ему довелось на цепях висеть - но тогда в голову не пришло обратить внимание на эту декорацию на стенке. На обратном пути задержались на пару дней на озерах, отдохнуть и поохотиться. Купались. Смеялись... Джори поймал руками окуня, но окунь укусил его за палец и выпрыгнул обратно в воду. Робб хохотал так, что чуть не захлебнулся. Он был еще совсем мальчишкой тогда... ребенком. Рыжим. 

Теон поймал себя на том, что стоит и смотрит под ноги. Тусклый красный свет. Пестрая галька в прядях сухих, как прах, водорослей - точно такая же, как тогда, летом, на внешнем берегу. Богороща на острове, местная диковинка, оттуда выглядела зеленым пятном вдали, между каменных островков. Они хотели съездить туда на лодке, но поленились, отвлеклись. Столько было забот... какими они теперь казались трогательными - игра, учеба, радость жизни, замаскированная под какие-то важные дела. На то, что пришло потом, это было похоже так же, как лесное озеро - на море, с его штормами, с его краями, уходящими в никуда. Этого озера больше нет. Вместо него бурлящий яд, клубы красного пара. Война, горе, кровь, кровь - ничего, кроме крови. А в середине око шторма, остров мира. Не совсем еще... но скоро. Скоро тут будет мир. 

Теон поежился от утреннего морозца, прибрал поплотнее полы плаща, подхватил охапку плавника и отнес к стоянке. В первый день свободы он полдня провел, впустую болтаясь по острову, застревая в собственных мыслях - пока не понял, что еще чуть-чуть, и всё хозяйство в упадок придет. Как пьяный был, всё поверить не мог в свою блаженную неуязвимость. Как будто с затылка вдруг исчезла тяжкая когтистая лапа, которая давила, драла мысли, загребала к себе - даже тогда, когда он сбежал из Винтерфелла. 

_Страх. Где он? Есть, да. Есть еще. Черный комок моего страха, но он теперь привязан. Заперт на одном месте, слабеет, прибирает лапы. Гниет. Может быть, уже давно всё кончилось, а? Неважно. Днем раньше, днем позже. Чем меньше думаешь на эту тему, тем меньше этой дряни в голове. Птицы начнут клевать - закопаю._

Вонючка-Вонючка, тухлая кучка. 

_Закопать - и всё. Больше нет Вонючек... никаких. Вонючка всегда был только один, вся эта зараза от него идет. Наверное, затем нас боги сюда и засунули - чтоб в мире меньше воняло._

Засунули - и забыли. Перестали звать по имени, как он ни прислушивался. Наверно, они и звали его только затем, чтоб он вспомнил, как его зовут. И сделал, что должно. Одну вещь он в своей дурацкой жизни сделал правильно: вытащил девочку из лап этого урода. Дайте ей здоровья, старые боги. Сил, стойкости. И немножко счастья, чтоб жизнь у нее не такая вонючая была.

_А мне и тут хорошо._

К запаху крови Теон давно притерпелся, не ощущал его. И вообще, остров стал удивительно красивым в последнее время - даже воздух казался чище, прозрачнее. Сизые скалы в оранжевых пятнах лишайника, темно-зеленая хвоя, серые стволы ольх и осин, рыжие сосны. Сухая, даже на вид уютная прошлогодняя трава... и эта яркая, горячая живая стена, красное море, уходящее в струи тумана. Кровь уже больше не тревожит. Поначалу ему тут было не по себе, спать не мог: закроешь глаза - кровь, откроешь - кровь, крики чудились где-то на границе слуха, в глубине этого жуткого моря. Но где же еще устроиться? Тут тепло. Привык постепенно, теперь эта кровь кажется деталью пейзажа, вроде без нее и нельзя. 

Светает, синички перекликаются в кронах.

Теон осмотрел внимательно свою стоянку, подобрал кремни. Два камешка, которыми добывал огонь, высекая искры над сухим мхом, и один побольше. Ночью, при свете костра, пытался сделать что-то вроде топора, обколоть его булыжником. Мда, кажется, этот тоже запорол: пожалуй, маловат уже для топорика. Собрал все осколки, пошел к скалам, которые выступали гребнем на мысу, отодвинул камень в щели под утесом. Там была его нычка: кое-какие инструменты и весь кремень, который ему попадался. Была еще и запасная нычка на другом берегу, поменьше. 

Глупо уже прятаться. Если Вонючка поползет к берегу, это у него целый день займет, один только запах предупредит заранее. Да и силенок у него уже не хватит. Ни ползать, ни... чего еще. И всё же, проще спрятать острое... как-то спокойнее. 

_Спокойствие._ Это такое наслаждение! Теон так давно не знал его, уже и забыл, какое оно бывает - но эти пять дней снова вернули ему это прекрасное чувство. Нет ничего драгоценнее спокойствия. Прочное, надежное. Неколебимое. На всю жизнь! Конечно, долгой она не будет: день становится всё короче. Все пророчат долгую зиму - может быть, рано или поздно, солнце и вовсе перестанет вставать. Как в сказках Старой Нэн. Трава засохнет, зверушки уснут. А птицы? В большом мире они постепенно откочевывают вслед за светом, но тут они заперты. Умрут, наверное. Но это год может пройти, пока стемнеет, а то и больше - честно говоря, Теон не помнил всех этих сезонных премудростей. Тогда казалось, что зима никогда не придет - сколько бы Старки это ни повторяли, а всё равно никто не верил, даже они сами. И вся наука мейстера Лювина была не впрок. Вроде бы редко какая зима доходит до полной тьмы. Весна придет, день начнет расти. Цветы расцветут.

Между прочим, одуванчики так в рост пошли по опушке, что скоро и без всякой весны зацветут. Он уже пару бутонов нашел, плотных и мелких, как горошины. Есть не стал нарочно, интересно - раскроются, или всё же света не хватит?

Теон встал на колени и уложил кремешки меж прочих опасных сокровищ. Иглы из птичьих костей, заточенные о камни. Наконец-то починил всю одежку по-человечески, надоело в рванье ходить. Целая куча кремня разных размеров. Раньше, при хозяине, если Теону попадались на берегу кремешки, он сразу прятал их, закидывал сверху чем придется. Пару раз рискнул "споткнуться" для этой цели даже на глазах у Рамзая. У Вонючки. _Так оно правильней._

_Каждому своё имя. Свои слова. Но иногда ими можно поменяться._

Теон усмехнулся. Засунул руку поглубже в щель и достал ножи. _Мои клинки остры._ Один кремневый: тонкая пластинка, острая как бритва, но хрупкая. Удачно раскололся камень, больше у него так не выходило. Осколок был сначала крупнее - почти как настоящий ножик, но когда Теон стал потрошить им синицу, тот с первого же нажима треснул. Ракушки оказались практичнее. Летом в озере водились перловицы - ползали по дну, высунув белое тело между двух створок, похожих на столовые ложки. Чайки и вороны вытаскивали их на берег, выклевывали - а створки оставляли. Потом всё это исчезло подо льдом, а теперь тут кровь, непроглядная кровь. Только несколько раковин торчали из песка на пологом участке побережья. Теон заметил их сразу же, когда Рамзай впервые притащил его на берег - даже тогда не понял, насколько это страшная штука, думал, что у того нормальный нож есть и он только оттягивает удовольствие. 

Ракушка выпала меж пальцев. Пальцы дрожали. Опять. Стоит подумать об этом первом дне - нападает трясучка. Налетает как туча в ясный день, накрывает с головой. Но почему? Ведь тогда ничего не было. Не наказан. Память даже не о боли, а о _страхе_ боли - которой не было! Всё. Всё кончено. Больше этого никогда не будет. Нечего бояться. Тихо, успокойся. Видишь? Почти уже не дрожат. Только немного ходят. Сейчас пройдет.

_"Тихо. Успокойся. Я тебя сейчас раздену и мы будем спать."_

Голос звучал в ушах так ясно, будто дыхание тронуло щеку. Как во сне. Что же сегодня снилось? Что-то невнятное, жуткое, из старых времен. Скован, растянут, никак не вырваться, всё тело нараспашку, надвигается желтый свет, блеск, сталь, сердце колотится, хоть бы разорвалось скорей. И уже совсем не осталось воздуха, и боль - вот она, коснулась, рвет, отбирает последнее пространство, жрет мозг... тут он это услышал. _"Тихо. Успокойся. Всё кончилось."_ Из центра страха, источника боли. От _него._ Сразу всё завертелось, отодвинулось. Пропал слепящий блеск, стало темно. Тихо. Пальцы просунулись под веревки, осторожно взяли запястья, вынули. Тело освободилось, можно дышать. Покой. Боли не будет. Будет тепло. Теперь мы уснем.

Теон вытер рукавом вспотевший лоб. Неплохой сон. Не кошмар. Если хорошо кончается - это ведь не кошмар.

...И такая благодарность была! На всё был готов ради доброго хозяина. За то, что не сделал больно. Мог бы - но не стал. Спасибо, милорд. Спасибо, что простил. Спасибо, что оставил мне... меня. Не целого, конечно. Так, объедки. А ведь мог бы и это в лоскуты разодрать. Если б он нашел тогда эти жалкие ракушки, а? У меня бы уже ни одного пальца не было. Вернее, были бы - вот что самое скверное. Были бы, но без кожи. Кость-то ими не отпилишь.

Острый край, прочная изогнутая ложка - с палец длиной. Овал обломан зубцом - удобно воткнуть, подцепить. То, что нужно. _То, чего не нужно_! Как только Теону удалось остаться без наблюдения - в тот же день, ближе к вечеру, когда этот ублюдок отстал наконец, перестал подглядывать из-за деревьев - он забил ракушки в песок, забросал прибрежным мусором. Сперва растоптать пытался, но увидел осколки и понял, что это еще хуже. Просто зарыл. И долго трясся потом, бродил вокруг, озирался - не видел ли милорд. Нет, не видел. 

Теон поднял свой "нож". Сунул за голенище, в кармашек - нашил себе пару дней назад для удобства. Достал из щели вилку: косточку-рогульку из вороньих ключиц с заточенными концами и деревянной ручкой. Тоже взял. Намного удобнее разделывать добычу сразу, тут же и птичьи ловушки можно наживить. Синички отлично идут на мышиные кишки, уж не говоря о ворóнах и сороках. Две сороки еще на острове осталось, и ворон не то четыре, не то пять. Сойка. И вóроны. Они, видимо единственные из здешнего населения, умели перелетать стену тумана. Иначе ничем было не объяснить, почему их то не было вовсе, то откуда-то брался сразу десяток. На чардрево прилетали. Божьи вестники.

Он закрыл нычку и поднялся. _Нож в сапоге._ Ерундовая ракушка, а всё же ощущается. Маленькая тренировка храбрости: носить с собой столовые приборы! Стыдно, а? Ну как же. Отнимет вилку, в глаз воткнет. Ракушкой освежует. Кто? Этот труп? Добил бы его давно, чем все эти душевные барьерчики преодолевать каждый день. Там и добивать-то нечего. Валяется на животе у самой воды, нога как бревно раздута, сапог свернут набок. Запах - через озеро шибает. Теону казалось, что мертвечиной... но каждый раз, когда он совсем уже решался подойти проверить, обнаруживались мелкие перемены. То голова не так повернута, то рука. И он не подходил. Только злился: _пока Вонючка жив, я всегда себя чувствую дерьмом._

_Терпение. Это ведь он научил тебя терпению, прими и последний урок. Самый простой путь к свободе: жди._

Красный оттенок уходил из окружающей природы. Настал новый день. Теон встряхнулся, чтоб выбросить из головы дурные мысли, и пошел на охоту.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Отчет о расчленении ракушечным ножом.](http://snarkk.narod.ru/grrm/ok/perl.html)   
>  [Using a freshwater mussel shell as a knife.](http://snarkk.narod.ru/grrm/ok/perl.html)
> 
> **Ненужные эпиграфы к главе 14**
> 
> мы чувствуем себя как дома  
> на нашей матушке земле  
> там кухня здесь мы отдыхаем  
> а за морем большой сортир  
> ([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/53770))
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> после олегова ухода  
> оксана вымыла полы  
> в квартире а внутри оксаны  
> все засранное до сих пор  
> ([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/18147))
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> мне все равно что солнце в небе  
> а также все равно что ты  
> опять ушел смотреть на солнце  
> чтоб не смотреть туда где я  
> ([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/6281))
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> а я любимый стану лесом  
> меж горизонтом и тобой  
> я стану топкою трясиной  
> чтоб за ноги тебя хватать  
> ([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/54639))
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> вот взять допустим николая  
> он мертв уже четыре дня  
> и это лучшее что сделал  
> он за последних десять лет  
> ([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/31993))
> 
> ~ ~ ~


	15. Глава 15. Прощание

### Глава 15. Прощание

|  _олег не умирал ни разу  
и потому он не сумел  
красиво пасть на поле боя  
а просто рухнул мордой в_  
_([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/20785))_  
---|---  
  
Вонючка лежал в озере. На берегу, между корней, торчала только его левая половина. Отвратительно раздутая, выпирающая из тряпок нога была почти полностью погружена в воду, вокруг нее расплылось мутное белесое пятно. В нем суетились рыбки. Рука тоже в воде... пальцы зарылись в дно, вокруг виднелись борозды, но ил уже осел - видимо, давно не шевелился. Другая застряла в осоке на берегу, листья были смяты, изорваны. Подальше в озере плавала перчатка.

Скатился, наверное. Пытался выбраться, но не сумел. 

Голова лежала в воде, длинные пряди волос уходили в глубину, как утонувшие змеи. Между ними бродили мальки, словно в водорослях. Лицо торчало вверх, заляпанное илом, к щеке присох желтый лист осоки. Лицо было совсем незнакомое. Мясо усохло, глазницы запали, скулы, лоб, заострившийся нос - обтянуло кожей, как у мертвеца. Впрочем, почему "как"?

И цвет какой-то... серый. Или это от грязи?

_Сдох. Неужели, сдох? Не могу поверить._

_Рамзай Болтон мертв._

Теон осторожно протянул руку. Отцепил листок от его щеки, уронил.

Вдруг обнаружил, что уже некоторое время стоит на коленях, нагнувшись над... трупом. Намочил штаны, надо бы встать, выжать. Но он продолжал торчать в той же позе, как пришитый. Разглядывал... труп врага. Какая же тут вонь, дышать нечем. Хотя в этом смысле ничего не изменилось. Тут так же воняло вчера, позавчера... Гноем, мочой... дрянью всякой. Душонка-то у него всегда гнилая была, только раньше нос этого не чуял. Он свою вонь на других перекидывал. _На меня. Неужели я когда-то вот так же вонял?_

Даже не попрощались. 

_Еще чего. "До свиданья!" - вот без этого я уж точно обойдусь._

Теон провел пальцем по щеке. Остался след в грязи. Кожа была холодная, но еще не затвердела. Совсем недавно умер, выходит. 

Что же мы сказали друг другу, последнее? Я ему - _"желаю тебе дожить свои дни спокойно."_ Можно сказать, пожелание исполнилось - хотя по-честному-то, ты не заслужил. Ничего ты не заслужил... если по-честному. А я? Тоже ни хрена хорошего. Никакой от меня пользы не было никому. Кроме как дому Болтон, хоть бы он поскорей перевелся весь. Так же, как ты. И я. Я ведь тоже годы-то жить не планирую. Рано или поздно я тут всё доем. Буду валяться у воды... и ни одна сука даже не потрогает. И правильно, хватит меня трогать. Умру неприкасаемым, что может быть прекраснее! Безопасность. Покой. Всё правильно.

А от него было последнее - _"предатель"._ Обозвал ворон галку черной.

Но тоже правильно. Кого я только не предавал... нет таких. 

Дженни. Ее - нет. Да просто не сложилось, наверное. Сложилось так, что спас... да и то, кто знает, что с ней теперь сталось.

Но уж этот-то меня предал первым, и потом не упускал случая. Только расслабишься - на, получи. 

Теон ткнул пальцем ему в скулу. Голова вдавилась в ил, вода заплеснула в ухо. Рыбки прыснули в стороны.

Хватит любоваться. Нашел, чем. Как это у нас говаривали, "нет прекрасней зрелища, чем мертвый враг", да? Он же окоченеет скоро. Перчатки мне позарез нужны, да и куртка. Зима близко. А штаны, увы, сгнили. Вместе с шерстяными подштанниками, предмет моей бессильной зависти.

Сережка. Интересно, заплатил я железную цену? Наверное. Если бы я тогда сделал ему лубок, если б ему не пришлось ползти... рана не воспалилась бы, кости постепенно срослись. Он бы выжил, встал. А я снова стал бы рабом. Дерьмом! Вонючей тряпкой, которую этот сукин сын использовал и так, и сяк, и xyй почесать, и зло сорвать. И на подтирку.

_Убил я его или нет?_

Надо было добить всё же, своей рукой. Надо было. Тогда бы я знал, что я убил его. Твердо знал и помнил. Знал бы... что со мной нельзя так... я отомщу. Отплачу.

Теон откинул голову и захихикал. 

\- Вот дурак-то. Какая, к Иным драным, разница? 

Хотел бы отплатить - надо было кожу драть, пока он жив был. Выeбaть его разок... чем-нибудь. Чтоб проникся. А смерть? Все мы смертны. Куда денемся.

\- Ублюдок. Как ты сам-то думаешь, я тебе отплатил? Или оно всё само?

Теон замолчал. Убрал с холодного лба прядь волос... Собрал в ладонь те, что плавали в воде, распутал, выровнял. Перекинул вперед, на плечо. С них текло. Струйка стекала по черной коже, по шву, огибала вышивку с красным человечком. Возвращалась в озеро.

Прыщи, между прочим, все сошли, только кожа неровная осталась - да и то под щетиной не видно. Почти сразу тут на острове их не стало, с голодухи, видать, убрались. Жрал ты раньше слишком много и слишком вкусно. Ни в чем себе не отказывал. Здоровье так и выпирало со всех сторон, чуть не лопался. Голод тебе идет. Голод, боль и смерть. Почти красавец стал. Цвет только неприятный. И запах. 

_На что я трачу время?_

В глазах рябило от блестящей поверхности воды. Казалось, что труп качается на волнах, будто дышит... Куртка задралась к подбородку, горла не видно. Надо бы шею ему сломать, для надежности. Наступить сапогом покрепче, чтоб хрустнуло. Вот и будет, что как бы убил.

Трус ты всё же, Теон Грейджой. Он ведь и вчера уже почти не шевелился. Один раз за весь день позу сменил. А ты сам себя хвалил, вот мол какой ты стал свободный, целый день возишься по своим делам, о хозяине даже и не вспомнил почти. Ну так, пару раз. Вспомнил, вздрогнул, позабыл, и опять свободен. Как бы тебе на него совсем плевать, как он там валяется, жив ли. А на самом деле, ты просто боялся подойти к нему на расстояние руки. А вдруг? Вдруг потрогает? Дернет за ногу, свалит, горло перекусит. У него даже дышать-то сил нет.

_Что мне от него еще нужно, а? Что я пристал к покойнику?_

Мечтал услышать, как он кричит от боли. Наслушался. В начале особенно, когда он ползал: громко, истошно, на весь остров. Потом голос сорвал, хрипел только. Об этом ты мечтал? 

_Да._

Стало легче? 

_Конечно._

Конечно... Приснится что-нибудь старое, привидится опять эта рожа довольная, губы масленые. Которые столько моего отчаянья скушали, только облизывались, да добавки... добывали. И сразу крик его в ушах звучит. И легче. Спокойнее. Вроде, я уже не в самом низу. Или в самом, но не один, вот и мой обидчик в той же яме... так же орет, задыхается. Тоже ему хреново, и сделать он ничего не может. Значит, он уже не страшный. А если не он - то страшного в мире ничего больше нет. Чего ж еще бояться, если самое страшное - не страшно? Можно распрямить спину и с гордо поднятой головой отправиться побеждать мышей.

Зачем же ты сейчас... зачем ты гладишь его лицо... такое холодное, совсем чужое... совсем не такое, как... _"какое у тебя лицо смешное"._ Еще бы! А разве не смешно было? Я его тоже погладил тогда, вот так в ладони взял. И он смотрел на меня, между моих пальцев: рот приоткрыт, глаза круглые, бровки домиком. Как будто увидал какую-то диковину. Ужасно глупый вид. Как у той капитанской дочки, вот она тоже так на меня уставится порой, и сидит губки развесив. Бедная, несчастная дурочка. Беременная. Посреди войны. Что с ней потом стало, родила ли? Как я легко тогда бросал, даже не заметил почти. А она влюбилась в меня по уши, поверила... вот уж у кого точно было лицо смешное, всё время причем. У всех такое, наверное. У всех, кто любит.

_У меня никогда не было смешного лица._

А может и было. Было когда-то, бывало... иногда, на миг. Когда мы с ним взглянем друг на друга - и обоим смешно, непонятно почему. И смеялись. Но ведь не просто так... всегда какие-то находились шутки, подначки. Дурачились, пихали друг друга, подножки ставили. Мы с Роббом были очень умные. Не позволяли себе просто так глядеть в глаза, вечно на языке было что-то... Чтоб лицо не успело стать глупым. От радости, что он со мной. Что он такой... что у него голубые глаза. 

Я всё это выдумал. Ведь у нас ничего не было. Мы просто вместе выросли. Друзья. И всё. Привыкли... я привык к тому, что он всегда рядом, я даже не думал о том, какой он красивый. Он был просто... свой. Мой Робб. Это я потом уже... потом. В памяти, в воображении. Когда я его предал. 

Когда я его потерял. Упустил...

Теон подсунул руку под мокрые плечи, приподнял. Голова бессильно повисла набок. Всё же... кажется, что не такой уж он холодный. Просто вода холодная, поэтому.

Держать на весу тело было тяжело, Теон уронил его обратно в воду. Забрызгался весь. И вода-то тут вонючая такая. Но она потом очистится. Тут ключи, озеро всегда прозрачное. 

Надо просто убрать... эту грязь.

Теон взялся за руку и здоровую ногу, поволок тело на сушу. Перчатку трудно было обхватить неполной кистью. Да хоть бы и полной, ручища у него широкая такая... Теон передвинул пальцы на запястье, на голую кожу. Теплая, определенно теплая. Он сжал, рванул посильнее. По спине побежали мурашки. Нет, показалось. Или?..

_Неважно. Даже если какие-то остатки пульса. Я же решил. Всё равно надо добить, просто для уверенности. Какая разница. Минутой раньше, позже._ Но не в воде же корячиться?

Кое-как, в несколько рывков, Теон вытащил тело, перекатил на ровное, ближе к дереву. Плюхнулся рядом, обессиленный, облокотился о ствол. _Ну и туша! Что с ним делать-то теперь? Ни закопать, ни в крови утопить... я ж не дотащу._

Теон уже заранее присматривал себе лопату, предвидя этот момент. На эту роль лучше всего годилась рябинка, косо обломанный ствол. Она всё равно засохла, на одной коре держится. Но теперь ему стало ясно, что такую ямищу придется год копать, да и где? Тут корни кругом. Откатить куда-нибудь поглубже в кусты и ждать пока мясо сгниет, тащить на берег легче станет. Мерзость какая... черви, липкие ошметки на костях, вонь... будет ли когда-нибудь конец этой вони? То гной, то мертвечина. _Как же я от этого всего устал. Безумно устал._

Теон закрыл глаза. Посидел, отдышался. Снова посмотрел на Вонючку. Какая-то поза совсем нормальная, как у спящего. Хотя, какая же еще поза должна быть у свежего трупа? Теон расстегнул ему куртку, подержал руку на горле. Непонятно. Просунул глубже. Сердца не слышно, но грудь вроде бы слегка подымается. Редко-редко.

Похлопал по щеке. Ударил посильней, голова мотнулась. Да уж, для пощечин такая ладонь не годится, чуть палец не вывихнул. _Забавно. А я уже спокойно могу его ударить! Барьер-то пропал. А он всё еще жив. Не думал, что это так просто. Интересно, если он откроет глаза - барьер вернется? Он снова станет хозяином, а?_

Ресницы слиплись, Теон расцепил ему веки двумя пальцами. Блеснул белок закатившегося глаза. Мда. Скончался, не приходя в сознание. _Ну уж нет, на это не надейся!_ Он отнял пальцы - веки тут же закрылись. Попробовал растереть щеки, уши... уши совершенно ледяные. Да он просто-напросто замерз. Через некоторое время энергичное растирание подействовало: кожа потеплела, на лице даже показался какой-никакой румянец, пятнами.

\- Вонючка! Хватит прятаться, самое интересное проспишь.

_Нет, не реагирует. А если так?_

Зажал ему нос. Приоткрылся рот! Замечательно. 

_Теперь, по идее, мне пора психануть и убежать: прикидывается спящим, а сам наверняка уже лелеет коварный план!_ Теон прислушался к своим внутренним ощущениям. Не-а, не боюсь я никакого коварства. Неужели у меня иммунитет возник? Когда успел-то, еще вчера хотел его потыкать палочкой, да струсил. И вечером еще радовался, что не стал рисковать - когда тот на бок перевернулся. Но это, конечно, на моем внутреннем языке называлось "побрезговал".

\- Рамзай. Кончай придуриваться, ты меня уже слышишь.

Теон потряс его за плечи, голова безвольно мотнулась, стукнулась затылком об корень. 

_Боги, какой же фигней я занят. Ну на кой мне сдалась эта побудка? Он не жилец уже. Сломать хребет - вот и всё прощание, и нечего комедию устраивать._

Теон снова привалился к стволу, вытянул ноги. Его передернуло от холода, и он запахнулся в плащ. _Я совсем мокрый от этой возни, штаны в грязи, рубашка вся забрызгана. Надо привести себя в порядок и заняться делом. День-то идет. Ловушки проверять... и всё такое..._

Он втащил Рамзаеву голову себе на колени, на волчий мех. _Ладно. Последний твой час, это важнее, чем ловушки._

Сидел, задумчиво перебирая его волосы. Вспоминал всё плохое... что казалось сейчас таким далеким. Прошлым. 

_Я мог бы забыть. Мог бы. Если б не столько напоминаний. Штаны расстегнешь отлить - сразу и вспомнишь. Или вот..._ Теон приподнял левую руку, уродскую клешню, с нее свисали пряди длинных волос. Как это грустно. Вот у меня на коленях лежит единственный в мире человек, который считал меня красивым. Несмотря на все следы... его следы. До самого конца, даже когда я ему, наконец, всё сказал, что следовало. Я ведь пощадил его тогда. Сказал куда мягче, чем думал. Потому что уж больно он тоскливо на меня смотрел. Как на мечту, которую отнимают. Он погубил меня, искалечил, сломал... душу порвал на тряпки... и он шептал мне... "какой ты красивый, Теон"... глядя совсем слепыми, белыми своими глазами, ничего этого не видя, никакого уродства. "Боги смеются". Его ведь фразочка. Плачут они. Плачут. Над слепым безумцем, который влюблен в то, что растоптал. Над двумя такими, слепыми. Как я вспоминал Робба... как прослеживал мысленно все линии его тела, бесконечно родного лица... в тухлой черной камере, где ничего не видно, ничего. Кроме того, чего нет, того, кто убит. Расчленен, изуродован, предан и проклят.

Теон прижал к себе покрепче эту тупую, безглазую, мертвую голову. На закрытое веко капнула слеза, потекла к уголку глаза, по щеке... Еще одна упала на губы, обметанные, в каких-то грязных корках. Он утерся рукавом. Всхлипнул. Спихнул с себя башку эту дурацкую, спустился к воде, умылся. _Не боги это плачут, а только люди. Что там, в Винтерфелле, что тут. Мучают друг друга и плачут. Я не знаю, зачем. Рамзай, наверно, знал. Понятия не имею, какое от этого может быть удовольствие. Одна тоска._  


  


_Надо рыбок наловить, раз уж они сюда приманились._ Они до сих пор толклись у берега, хотя муть почти осела. Но при этой мысли потянуло блевать. Нажрались... яду...

Теон оглянулся. И встретил взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век. Он выпрямился и подошел. Вонючка лежал на боку; попытался приподнять голову, не сумел. Закашлялся. Теон смотрел на него сверху вниз, сапоги почти упирались ему в морду. Тот согнулся, кашель усилился, и Теон проворно прибрал полу плаща.

\- Э! Не хватало еще, чтоб ты плащ мне изгадил.  
\- Это мой... плащ. - прохрипел Вонючка.  
\- У тебя нет ничего своего. Потому что ты мертвец.

Тот покашлял еще немного, потом перестал. Его била дрожь, слышно было, как зубы стучат. Теон подпихнул его сапогом, перевернул на спину. 

\- Теон. Я должен... сказать... расска... зать... - и снова кашлять начал.

_Ну вот, сейчас начнется давно ожидаемое коварство. Любопытно, что он задумал. Времени у него полно было._

\- Давай, не стесняйся. Качество рассказа я тебе зачту.

\- Рябина... та стерва...

Теон впечатал ему сапогом в рот, что-то хрустнуло, голова дернулась в сторону, он размахнулся и пнул ее несколько раз, стараясь попасть в зубы - но уж куда пришлось, в глаз, в нос... Вонючка вяло ворочался, Теон скользил в крови, запутался в липких волосах, чуть не упал. Наконец, Вонючка устроился так, что к лицу никак уж было не пробраться: свернулся в щели меж корней и закрыл голову руками. Теон рванул его за плечо, развернул опять на спину, но тот защищался локтями. _Я б тебя отучил загораживаться, мpазь! Да времени не хватит, ты быстрей загнешься._ Теон примерился как следует и вбил сапог ему в пах, сверху вниз, всем весом тела. Тот дернулся, хрипло заорал. Отвернул морду и уткнулся в корень. Что он там делает, сосет что ли? Вот маньяк.

_Хреновый из меня палач получается. Надо по ноге бить, он наверно ничего другого уже толком не чувствует._

Размокшая бесформенная колода начиналась от бедра, из рваных штанов сочилось белое, с бурыми прожилками. 

_Меня сейчас вырвет._

Голова закружилась, Теон тяжело осел к стволу чардрева. Откинул голову, сглотнул. Вверху водили медленный хоровод белые кружева. Тонкие, красивые... как накрахмаленные... Ему когда-то нравились девушки в кружевах. А вольный народ такой роскоши не знает. Даже Холли-Ягодка, с румяным фарфоровым личиком... карие веселые глаза, длинные ресницы... _Она умерла, умерла сразу, в этом я уверен, я же видел, как она упала, стрелы в груди, в животе. Рябина... была покрепче. Она всё выдержала. Это не могло быть слишком долго. Правда, а? Боги? Скажите._

Молчат.

Больше не зовут по имени. _Видать, я сделал, как они хотели, и больше им не нужен. И девчонки эти тоже. Любительницы приключений, такие храбрые... глупые... да нет, чего ж тут глупого. Сделали то, что считали нужным - и погибли. Грязно, страшно. Но всё уже, для них всё давно кончилось. Всё._

Теон скосил глаза на пеструю кучу, сопящую рядом. Куча прокашлялась и произнесла:

\- Это всё?  
\- Пока всё.  
\- Можно... дальше... сказать?  
\- Нет. Сдохни молча. Я сейчас отдохну, заткну тебе пасть и доделаю.  
\- Как хочешь. Это для тебя же. Как мы сюда... попали. Как выйти.  
\- Ха. Стал бы ты тут гнить, если б знал, как выйти.  
\- Я не могу. Ты мог бы. На моей крови.  
\- Заткнись, урод. Уйди достойно, не загадив напоследок всё... всех. Своим вонючим языком. 

Теон сидел, смотрел на ветки. На блестящую озерную воду. Вонючка молчал, только носом хлюпал. Наконец Теон встряхнулся, встал на колени рядом с ним, опять перевернул его на спину. Вся морда в крови, один глаз не смотрит. А другой смотрит... грустно так. Теон раскрыл ему куртку, обнажил шею. 

\- Лежи так и не дергайся. Сейчас я тебе сломаю горло. Если хочешь, чтоб всё было быстро - не мешай.  
\- Всю кровь слей. На корни. Лучше на ствол. Всё слей, понял? Тогда есть шанс. 

_Главное, не вестись на эту бодягу. Он же мастер кратких схем. Подлых. Я никогда не мог их раскусить, потому что мне такая подлость в голову не приходит._

\- Теон. Послушай меня. Я... хочу, чтоб ты жил. Выбрался. Чтоб тебя не убили. Там. Снаружи. Боги... помогают. За кровь. За жертву. Сами предложили. Я попросил... тебя. Поэтому ты здесь, со мной. Моя награда. За Рябину. Ее кровь... всю кровь. Я слил на дерево. Сказал: "Старые боги... примите жертву." Попросил награду. И они дали.

\- И ты думаешь, если я так с тобой сделаю - они меня выпустят?  
\- Не знаю. Проверь.

_Вот именно. Где-то тут ловушка. Такая подлость, которую я не могу вычислить._

\- И где подвох? Что тебе помешало спустить мою кровь на дерево и за это выйти? Наверное, твоя любовь ко мне, да?

Вонючка закрыл глаза. Глаз, то есть.

\- Что б ты понимал.  
\- Я достаточно понимаю. Про твою любовь. Будь у меня нормальный нож, ты б ее на себе в полной мере ощутил. Сука. Не хочу, чтоб ты помер мужиком. Но ляпаться противно.  
\- Давай, бей. Я тоже... скажу им. От самой жертвы... тоже работает. Наверно. Рябина... мне сдохнуть. Пожелала. "Сдохни здесь". Если будешь... про другого... просить. Называй имя. Точно. Это важно.

Теон задумался. Ладонь лежала на горле, кадык вздрагивал от дыхания.

А хочу ли я отсюда выйти? Даже пусть он и не врет... Выйду в зиму, в снег. Там, наверно, драка была. Кто-то победил, как же без этого. _Болтон или Станнис._ Теон скривился. _Оба гады._ Зато там сестренка моя. Самая близкая родня. Воротит от меня нос, как от чумного. Но с ней можно поговорить, и она не ударит. Не убьет... ну, конечно, если я своим существованием ей каких-нибудь планов не подпорчу. У нее наверняка есть планы, Аша такая энергичная девушка, не сидит сложа руки. Что-то кандалов я на этих руках не заметил, одета прекрасно. Это ведь как раз она советовала Станнису казнить меня. Самым быстрым способом, добрая сестренка. А я думал, что хоть ей я мог бы пригодиться в живом виде. Ошибался. Им всем нужна от меня только смерть.

А еще Дженни. Где-то там, в пути, в метели... едет к человеку, который первое, что сделает - всем откроет ее имя. И сразу: предательница, узурпировала... выдала себя за Старка, сдала Винтерфелл Болтонам, наврала перед чардревом... то самое, чего я так боялся, а она, бедняжка, даже не понимала. А я толком объяснить не мог, сказал ей просто: узнают про бордель, обращаться будут как со шлюхой. Вроде, этого ей хватило. До Стены будет молчать, а Джон... Выдаст ее, но он же там командир. Лорд Сноу, ха. Но не такой же он гад, в самом деле, чтоб казнить девчонку за то, что в зубы к Болтонам попалась. Сам выдаст, сам и защитит. Кто-то должен. Хоть кто-то, а? У кого-то доброта должна остаться... Мы такие были добрые ребята, хоть считали себя крутыми воинами. А у меня, похоже, доброта вся закончилась. Последние остатки Дженни отдал. Я бы и рад помогать кому-то... Но я ведь Перевертыш, я под запретом для всех. Моя дурная голова, мои увечные руки... что я могу делать-то? Не такая это безумная ценность, чтоб перевесить репутацию. Гораздо больше им пользы меня казнить. Даже если на родину податься. Там правит дядя Эурон, Вороний Глаз. Говорят, наделал кучу новых лордов из дерьма. Ох, как они обрадуются, увидав живого сына Бейлона.

Мне просто негде быть. Нет места, где я бы пригодился живым. Разве что _м'лорд_ Руз меня подберет. У него столько интересных идей, пожалуй найдет, как меня использовать, не убивая. Только мне что-то неохота, хватит с меня господ Болтонов в любом виде.

Ладонь сползла по шее, легла под затылок. Вот он, самый лучший вид Болтона: лежит, молчит, глаза закрыты. Только дышит и ждет. Посеял зерно, ожидает всходов. А я ведусь. Я ему поверил полностью. Но... но я никак не вижу, в чем тут можно надурить? Он просит только одного: слить его кровь на дерево. И придумать желание.

Неприятно смотреть на такую заляпанную рожу. 

Теон встал, спустился к озеру. Зашел по щиколотку, от сапог расплылось красное, розовое, растаяло. Вымыл руки. Выловил перчатку, зачерпнул в нее воды.

Я останусь здесь. Здесь тепло, сколько-то я протяну тут. Месяц, два, с полгода, может. Вряд ли до весны. Но во всяком случае, меня никто не будет бить - как там, в большом прекрасном мире, среди такого обилия народу. И все кругом - образцы чести и долга, аж срут праведностью, да всё на меня. Я устал, просто устал. Надоело чувствовать себя дерьмом. Даже если боги сохранят мне жизнь, нафига она мне, такая? Тут я тоже никому не нужен, но мышки хоть не обзываются. Доживу спокойно. А желание потрачу на Дженни, ей нужнее. Пусть здорова будет. Ведь ей еще рожать... может, ей выкидыш пожелать? Для здоровья, оно полезнее. Чем маяться с очередным Болтоном, или кто он теперь будет? Брак-то, небось, аннулируют. Бастард. Рамзай Сноу, хаха.

Под струйкой воды лицо проявлялось из красной маски. Теон повернул его набок, чтоб в нос не затекало. Протер глаза. Оба целы, похоже, один только заплыл лиловым. Губы были разбиты в хлам, кровь с них так легко не стиралась: новая всё время наползала. И из носа текла. На земле лежал выплюнутый зуб.

\- Облизывайся, поросенок. Всю работу портишь.

Тот отвернулся и опять влепился в корень. Выглядело это ужасно пошло. 

_А корни-то, между прочим, чистые._ Теон с удивлением смотрел, как кровь вытекает из носа и рта - и тут же впитывается в белое. Он вынул платок и аккуратно промокнул лицо Рамзаю. Вытер и волосы тоже. Крови уже не видно. Взял его за плечи, подтащил немного вверх, чтоб тот опирался о ствол. Сел рядом. 

\- Рассказывай по порядку. Но если ты еще раз обзовешь...  
\- Понял. 

Он прокашлялся, повернулся... и влепил поцелуй в ствол чардрева. Долгий. Теон с отвращением смотрел, как Рамзаев рваный рот ласкает кору. Тот оторвался и улыбнулся. Кровь подсохла на губах. На дереве расплывалась большая красная роза. Бледнела на глазах, розовела... и через минуту вовсе исчезла.

\- Совсем чеканулся, да?

Рамзай смотрел на него, как пьяный, улыбался.

\- Фокус. Приятно и полезно, сам попробуй. Но они мне не отвечают. Не знаю, как тебе. А?  
\- Что?  
\- Старые боги. Говорят с тобой?  
\- Здесь нет. Там, снаружи... было кое-что.  
\- И что?  
\- Не знаю. Не твое дело.  
\- Давай делиться опытом. Ты мне, я тебе. Я начну, а ты как хочешь. Боги любят кровь. Пьют. Им нравится. Сперва они говорили со мной, за кровь. Отвечали. Потом мы с Браном посрались. Он злится на меня. За Винтерфелл.  
\- Причем тут Бран?  
\- Он как-то к ним примазался. Я не понял, как. Но он с ними, там внутри. В дереве. Можно подглядеть. Волчонок с крыльями. С тремя глазами, желтыми. Это он.  
\- Вот бред.  
\- На веревочке! Он сам эту веревочку не видит, она прозрачная. Ее ворон в лапе держит. Трехглазый, тоже. Сам птица, и на щеке у него птичка, только красная. Тихо, тихо. Я правду говорю. Не нарываюсь. Видишь? Вежливо, по делу.  
\- Давай сворачивай бред свой. Ловушки стынут.  
\- Полезный бред. Ты слушай. Этот бред нас сюда занес. Сам попробуй, должно получиться. Тем более, раз уже говорили с тобой. Дай им крови, поговори, послушай. Там разные есть. Эти двое ближе всех. Есть еще пара белочек, они меж собой щебечут, хихикают. О нас, но нас не слышат, только друг друга. Есть кошка. Шипит, шиу-шиу. С клыками. Симпатичная. Человек с собачьей головой, на нем зверек сидит, хвост свисает полосатый. Еще всякие... зверюги, дети леса. Только к филину не вяжись. Он у них главный. Седой, страшный. Они его все боятся. Он всех когда-нибудь убьет. Весь мир. Он его придумал.

Теон сморщился и потряс головой.

\- Они мне сразу сказали, не выпустят отсюда. Кровь не поможет, никак не выйти. Мне. Меня сюда Бран засунул. А я - тебя. Понял? Два заказа, один на меня, другой на тебя. Но когда я умру, что будет? Тебя им незачем держать. Ты тут только из-за меня сидишь.  
\- Знаешь, вот ни на миг не сомневался, что всё из-за тебя.  
\- Точно.

И улыбается опять. От улыбки ручейки потекли, и он - чмок! - снова к дереву присосался. Тьфу ты. _Вонючка, Вонючка, псих-недоучка._

\- Вот так. Говорить они перестали, из-за волчонка. Но помогают иногда, по настроению. Спать дают. Лечат. Немножко.  
\- Да, я вижу, как они тебя вылечили.  
\- Ну, я умереть-то должен. Рябина прокляла. Она и убила. А Бран только того и ждал. Ногу не лечат. А так, по мелочи. Чтоб полегче было. Лихорадку тебе вылечили. Помнишь? Когда обжегся. У нас тут всякое на корни капало. Твоё, моё. Главное, вовремя сказать: "Старые боги, примите жертву." И пожелать, только не зарываться. Чтоб не разозлились. Иногда помогает, иногда нет. Но если кровь берут вместе с жизнью, это другое дело. Могут что-то серьезное сделать. Например, остров для двоих. 

И замолчал.

\- Это всё?  
\- В общем, да. Хорошо б ты артерию вскрыл, на шее. Из нее сразу фонтан будет. Я думаю, важно сколько крови. Они пить хотят. Столько крови в мире впустую утекает. Я сам так много пролил. И всё зря. Надо было всех в богорощах резать.  
\- Ну у тебя и шутки.

Рамзай вздохнул. Помолчал, потом тихо сказал:

\- Теон. Теон...

Теон неожиданно обнаружил, что соскучился... по этой странной интонации. Он так шептал ночью. В темноте, в тепле. Слишком много нежности, в одном слове. Столько не бывает. 

\- Ты тоже попей. Попьешь, а? Немножко. От них не убудет. Из руки... как тогда. И мясо. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты съел моё сердце. Оно твоё, Теон. 

Теон хотел было сказать, что не хочет отравиться. Но не смог.

\- Или из губ, - прошептал Рамзай.

_Или из губ._

Коварство, - подумал Теон, прикоснувшись к этим губам. Горячие, разбитые. Боги отсюда пьют, и я. Такой слабый ответ, такой робкий. Боится... боится спугнуть. Всё его коварство - ради этого. Вся ловушка. 

_Ловушка..._

Что же мы делаем... что я делаю, дурак. Я не хочу его убивать, не хочу, чтобы он умер. Я не хочу отрываться от его рта... хочу быть между этих рук... в его руках. Здесь мне тепло. Под плащом. Вдвоем. 

Мы влипли.

  
  
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ненужные эпиграфы к главе 15
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> так солнце зноем жжёт пустыню  
> так пишут кровью я люблю  
> так улыбается от боли  
> скрипач беря последний фа  
> ([с](http://perashki.ru/piro/74553))
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
>    
> Граница между светом и тенью - ты.  
> ([с](https://dic.academic.ru/dic.nsf/aphorism/1858))  
> ~ ~ ~


	16. Приложения

### Приложения

В цикле из "Остров **крови** " слово **кровь** и его производные ( **кровожадные кровопийцы** , и т. п.) повторены 150 раз. Не считая, конечно, данного Приложения: смотрите, прямо на глазах, вот прямо по этому тексту так и расползается **кровавое пятно...**

  * [Карта Острова Крови](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275693/chapters/30379926#chapter_2_endnotes)
  * [Пища Острова Крови](http://snarkk.narod.ru/grrm/ok/eda.html): его животный и растительный мир
  * [Our Lovesong](http://snarkk.narod.ru/grrm/ok/lovesong.html), исполняется дуэтом
  * [Отчет о расчленении](http://snarkk.narod.ru/grrm/ok/perl.html)




End file.
